Monogatari
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas un génie. Dans ce cas, pourquoi un tel inutile est-il devenu un écrivain aussi renommé ? Et pourquoi se passe-t-il des choses étranges chaque fois que quelqu'un tente de le séduire ? Drabbles, UA et R27
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour ! Comme c'est un jour de congé et que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour plein de dossiers dans mon ordinateur, je vais donc publier les fics que j'ai trouvées.**

**Celle-ci doit dater de l'année passée, je pense. Après l'avoir relue, j'ai bien aimé et comme elle était intéressante, j'ai décidé de la partager. À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)  
Aussi, on m'a déjà dit que j'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres (très) longs donc j'essaierais cette fois-ci de garder le but de maximum 1000 mots par chapitre.**

**Quoi d'autre... Ah oui, comme d'habitude avec moi, ce sera du yaoi. Et ça virera même au rating M à l'avenir... (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... XD)  
Donc, du R27 pur et dur parce que je continue à adorer ce couple. Aussi, c'est un UA (comme d'habitude ai-je envie d'ajouter...)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**[秋] : **Automne.

Kurokawa Hana n'était pas contente.

C'était même un euphémisme. Si elle continuait comme cela, la jeune femme chargée d'enseigner à une bande de macaques les bienfaits de la langue japonaise finirait par mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans quelques mois.

Hana fit rouler une nouvelle fois son stylo entre ses doigts tâchés d'encre et soupira tout en regardant la tête courbée de son élève qui était assis de l'autre côté du pupitre qu'ils utilisaient tous deux.

Lorsque son supérieur lui avait fait part de son idée d'aider les élèves en décrochage scolaire à l'aide d'un atelier d'écriture, la jeune institutrice avait été enthousiasmée par la tentative et avait posé sa candidature. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à son troisième élève de l'après-midi pour leur cours particulier d'écriture, son enthousiasme semblait s'être évanoui dans la nature.

- Tu as de nouveau fait une erreur, cingla-t-elle en abaissant son stylo-plume sur la feuille parcellée de tâches d'encre et de rares kanjis maladroitement écrits. On dit « l_e soleil se leva_ » pas « _le sauleille ce leva_ » !

Son élève, macaque numéro 3 comme l'avait affectueusement surnommé Hana, couina et barra aussitôt la phrase pour la réécrire ensuite avec application en se mordillant ses lèvres fendues et en jouant avec le bords des manches de son large pull avec sa main libre pendant que l'autre traçait de nouveaux kanjis avec une écriture tremblotante.

Le professeur s'adossa de tout son poids contre le dossier de sa chaise et ferma ses yeux avec lassitude pendant que le bruit lointain des activités des clubs sportifs de l'école résonnaient faiblement dans la salle où se déroulait l'atelier d'écriture. Le son familier d'un stylo-plume grattant le papier la berça et elle continua à garder ses yeux clos durant quelques instants avant qu'une brusque sonnerie ne déchire l'atmosphère paisible qui avait régné brièvement dans la classe.

Hana ouvrit brutalement ses yeux et se pencha vivement en avant pour saisir son téléphone portable ainsi que son sac à main. Son fiancé l'avait prévenue ce matin-là par mail qu'il revenait en ville le soir-même et elle voulait être à la maison au plus vite pour ainsi préparer le repas et que leur soirée puisse se passer sans problèmes.

- N'oublie pas de ranger les pupitres, cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule en sortant à la hâte de la classe.

Son élève resta immobile, toujours assis sur sa chaise et déposa doucement sa plume sur son pupitre avec un léger soupir. Puis, après avoir passé sa main tachée d'encre dans sa chevelure châtaine qui prenait des reflets blonds sous la lumière crépusculaire, il se leva et s'avança en titubant légèrement vers la fenêtre entrouverte de la classe. Ses yeux bruns aperçurent son professeur particulier franchir l'entrée de l'école et la suivirent attentivement traverser la rue et s'engouffrer dans une minuscule voiture.

- Baignée par le soleil, elle s'éveille à la vie et l'accueille avec joie, murmura-t-il en fermant la fenêtre doucement.

Il secoua ensuite sa tête et se mit à ranger la salle avec application.

* * *

**Alors, la publication du prochain chapitre... dépendra des reviews ^^  
Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi mais il semblerait que le premier chapitre/drabble vous ait plu. Tant mieux ! ^^  
****Sinon, je vais continuer à publier chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse le premier arc (à savoir la présentation de Reborn).  
**

**Quoi d'autre... Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas de page. Et je tiens à préciser que je préviendrais lorsqu'un drabble vire au PWP.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas un génie.

C'était même un euphémisme. Il suffisait de voir ses notes, catastrophiques, et son attitude. Le jeune avait une aura de perdant constamment autour de lui et les gens le sentaient.

Ce qui faisait que Sawada Tsunayoshi était souvent victime de racket et d'harcèlement moral. Cependant, le garçon n'avait jamais essayé de se défendre. Ni de se plaindre.

Il ne faisait que vivre au jour le jour, endurant sans réagir les coups et menaces de ses camarades de classe.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui était un peu différent.

- Dites, lança subitement l'un de ses agresseurs alors que le garçon était mis à terre et roué de coups de pieds. Et si on s'amusait un peu ?

Sawada Tsunayoshi écarquilla ses yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, essuyant au passage le crachat qui avait coulé sur sa joue et dévisagea avec frayeur les adolescents qui ricanaient devant lui.

- Bonne idée, approuva l'un d'eux en se léchant brièvement les lèvres. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Je pensais justement qu'il était injuste que ce looser ait un visage bien plus mignon que celui des filles de l'école, pas toi ? se moqua le premier en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son blazer.

Les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent largement et contemplèrent avec horreur le couteau que l'autre garçon avait sorti.

- N-Non ! cria Sawada Tsunayoshi en saisissant la courroie de son sac et en le jetant de toutes ses forces vers ses assaillants.

Ceux-ci furent surpris par la réaction de leur victime, c'était après tout la première fois que celle-ci prenait la parole et tentait de se défendre.

Profitant de la surprise, Tsunayoshi s'échappa et cavala dans la ville, haletant avec crainte lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les autres adolescents le poursuivaient.

C'était dans des moments pareils que le jeune se maudissait d'être si peu sportif. Il arriva cependant à courir jusqu'aux bordures de la forêt qui environnait leur ville et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas par où s'échapper.

Ses yeux aperçurent subitement un chemin à travers la végétation et il s'y engouffra sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'à des escaliers recouverts de mousse et Tsunayoshi ne s'arrêta même pas pour penser à la raison de la présence des marches, se contentant juste de les gravir pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ses poursuivants.

Il arriva bien vite, à bout de souffle, à l'entrée d'un temple délabré et s'arrêta pour se reposer un peu. Ses yeux vagabondèrent curieusement, allant de l'entrée en bois moisi jusqu'au petit autel où gisait un miroir recouvert de poussière et de mousse. Cependant, son observation fut brisée lorsqu'il entendit clairement les cris et grognements de ses agresseurs et Tsunayoshi sursauta, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, et tomba lourdement au pied de l'autel du temple abandonné pendant que les autres adolescents arrivaient au bout des marches et l'encerclaient avec des mines menaçantes.

- Tu nous as bien fait courir, Looser, cracha avec animosité l'un d'eux en jouant avec son couteau. Tu vas le payer !

Tsunayoshi leva ses bras en une désespérée tentative de protection et contempla avec ses yeux écarquillés par la frayeur l'éclat menaçant de la lame qui allait bientôt le blesser.

- N'y vas pas trop fort, conseilla un autre adolescent avec un sourire pervers. Il faut qu'il souffre...

Le premier acquiesça et avança sa main armée vers le cou du brun toujours à terre. Ce dernier sentit des larmes couler librement sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les arrêter, préférant surveiller le couteau qui s'approchait dangereusement.

Malgré lui, le jeune ne put s'empêcher de constater la beauté glaciale que possédait l'arme dans la lumière faiblissante du crépuscule. Puis, ses instincts de survie reprenant le dessus sur son corps endolori, il tenta de reculer et finit par heurter l'autel. Tsunayoshi leva lentement ses yeux et les ouvrit encore plus lorsqu'il vit le miroir sur l'autel chanceler suite au choc et tomber de celui-ci avec une grâce presque perceptible. Le jeune brun sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et bannit le son des cris haineux de ses agresseurs ainsi que la lame éblouissante pendant qu'une phrase résonnait dans son esprit.

_**« Qui ose me déranger ? »**_

* * *

**Alors, la suite sera publiée demain mais il est vrai que recevoir des reviews est plus que bienvenu ! Surtout pour me donner votre avis sur le texte ;)**

**RaR :**

**poisson : **J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu ^^

**ophelie.r : **L'apparition de Reborn prend son temps. Un arc entier même u_u Merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture vu que ce texte date ^^

**Une : **Crois-moi, ta/ton review a été suffisamment éloquent ! Il suffit de voir la vitesse à laquelle le chapitre a été publié XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors, fanfiction bugue pour le moment et je me demande si vous arriverez à lire ce chapitre... Sinon, j'ai ****deux messages à vous transmettre avant de vous laisser lire la suite :**

**Premièrement, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment surprise du succès que semblent avoir eu les deux premiers chapitres ^^**  
**Deuxièmement, je tiens à insister sur le fait que ce sont des drabbles. Donc, la taille ne va pas changer. J'ai vraiment envie de voir si je suis capable de faire des chapitres de moins de 1000 mots donc, ça ne va pas changer.**

**RaR :**

**poisson : **Merci pour avoir commenté ! ^^ Et tu as de la chance vu que l'arc de l'apparition de Reborn va avoir ses chapitres publiés chaque jour ;)

**Kyu-chan : **Voici le chapitre 3, ton attente n'aura pas été trop longue :p

**lamatinr : **Je vais mettre fin à ton supplice vu que le chapitre a été publié ^^

**Selanya : **Disons que Reborn va rapidement s'imposer dans la vie routinière de Tsuna ^^

**ophelie.r : **Oh, tu me complimentes trop là ^^ Mon écriture n'est pas la moins du monde poétique vu que je suis incapable d'apprécier la poésie. Ou d'en écrire correctement -_-" Sinon, Tsuna sera-t-il sauvé ? Comme je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire des clichés, je pense que tu connais la réponse ;)

**Engel : **Bonjour ! ^^ Il est vrai que le début est presque une copie conforme de Natsume Yuujincho (je m'en suis rendue compte à ta remarque ^^"). Mais bon, ici, ce n'étaient pas des yokaï. Donc, ce n'est pas si ressemblant, hein ? Par vieille histoire, je voulais dire qu'elle avait traîné pendant un an dans un coin de mon ordinateur. Elle n'est pas vraiment achevée (en même temps, il n'y a pas d'intrigue digne de ce nom...) mais ne court pas le risque d'être abandonnée en cours de route.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Tsunayoshi déglutit et baissa sa tête, ses yeux se posant sur les morceaux du miroir brisé. Sept ans de malheur s'ajoutaient aux quinze déjà passés dans la misère.

_**« Qui ose me déranger ? » **_

La phrase se répéta dans sa tête et le jeune leva subitement sa tête pour réaliser avec stupéfaction que les autres garçons étaient figés sur place. Il tendit sa main en tremblant légèrement et effleura doucement la lame du couteau qui était à quelques centimètres de sa joue pour ensuite laisser sortir un soupir tremblotant.

- Q-que se passe-t-il ?! paniqua-t-il en butant une nouvelle fois contre l'autel.

Il remarqua alors la fumée obscure qui s'échappait des morceaux du miroir et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il réalisa que les filets de fumée étaient en train de se rassembler et formaient progressivement une forme consistante.

- Garçon, fit subitement une voix grave et onctueuse qui donna des frissons au jeune. Qui es-tu ?

Tsunayoshi déglutit bruyamment et contempla en silence l'homme qui venait de se matérialiser sous ses yeux à partir de simples fragments d'un miroir sacré.

- Tsuna, répondit-il simplement en évitant consciencieusement de croiser le regard de l'individu. E-et vous ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer les autres jeunes présents avec ses yeux aussi sombres qu'un puits sans fond.

- Et eux ? demanda-t-il avec sa voix sans émotions et qui suscitait pourtant des frissons chez son interlocuteurs.

- Mes camarades de classe, expliqua rapidement Tsuna en jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses harceleurs qui étaient toujours figés. Que leur est-il arrivé ?

L'individu l'ignora une nouvelle fois et leva sa main pour la poser sur celle du garçon qui avait le couteau. Les doigts de l'homme effleurèrent l'arme et se rétractèrent aussitôt pendant qu'une moue dégoûtée apparaissait sur le visage aux traits fins et réguliers de celui-ci.

- Inutile, marmonna l'inconnu en secouant sa tête avec ennui.

Il s'avança vers un autre garçon et tendit sa main pour frôler les cheveux du jeune. Cependant, comme la première fois, il finit par rabattre son bras et faire une grimace ennuyée.

- Tous inutiles, fit sèchement l'homme après avoir effleuré brièvement les autres garçons.

Il se redressa ensuite et vrilla ses yeux obscurs sur le jeune brun qui l'avait observé entre-temps avec une frayeur mélangée à une fascination dévorante.

- Tsuna, déclara subitement l'inconnu avec une voix cinglante tout en tendant sa main vers l'interpellé.

Ce dernier poussa un piaillement strident et leva à nouveau ses bras pour se protéger l'homme. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil amusé et baissa lentement sa main pendant que ses yeux apercevaient les taches d'encre sur les doigts du jeune. Une lueur affamée apparut dans les orbes d'ébène de l'individu et il s'accroupit calmement en face de l'adolescent brun avec un sourire en coin carnassier.

- Tsuna, répéta-t-il avec cette fois-ci un ton plus aimable voir même enjôleur. Tu es un écrivain, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun cilla et haussa ses sourcils en signe de profonde surprise. Puis, il éclata bruyamment de rire et dut rapidement s'arrêter car ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Portant une main à son torse endolori par les coups reçus peu de temps avant et essuyant au passage les larmes d'hilarité ainsi que de nervosité qui avaient coulé, le jeune ne remarqua pas le regard intéressé que lui lançait l'inconnu qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté.

- Oï, insista l'homme en restant à distance du brun.

Ce dernier sursauta et leva vivement sa tête, ayant pour la première fois un véritable aperçu du visage de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était jeune, probablement âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, et semblait être composé par des ténèbres. Ses cheveux se fondaient parmi les ombres grandissantes apportées par la nuit qui approchait à grands pas et étaient couverts par un curieux chapeau, noir également, avec un ruban orange vif. C'était d'ailleurs la seule trace de couleur sur l'individu.

- Qui êtes-vous, parvint à murmurer Tsuna en gardant ses yeux sur le visage pâle de l'homme.

Celui-ci fit une moue agacée et l'adolescent remarqua que malgré le mouvement des lèvres, le visage de son interlocuteur n'avait pas changé d'un iota. C'était comme si une statue était descendue de son piédestal et lui avait adressé la parole.

- Tu peux m'appeler Reborn, finit par soupirer l'homme en faisant un bref sourire en coin. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

Le brun sursauta et joua nerveusement avec le bout de ses manches qui étaient si longues qu'elles recouvraient ses mains. Le dénommé Reborn l'observa faire sans dire mot et constata que l'adolescent était une vraie boule de nerfs.

Puis, le jeune prit la parole.

- Je ne suis pas un écrivain, révéla-t-il avec un petit sourire piteux et un rire nerveux. Je ne sais même pas écrire une phrase sans faire de fautes !

Cette dernière affirmation désarçonna Reborn et l'adulte se leva prestement pour regarder de plus haut l'adolescent qui était toujours recroquevillé au pied de l'autel.

Des cheveux châtains, probablement virant au blond sous la lumière du soleil, de grands yeux bruns clairs et un visage aux traits fins quasiment efféminé ainsi que recouvert d'écorchures et de bleus. Cependant, l'apparence du jeune n'importait guère aux yeux de l'homme en noir, le seul détail qui comptait était la main maculée d'encre ainsi que les rares tâches qui parsemaient la chevelure et le front du garçon, signe qu'il s'était passé la main dans les cheveux après avoir écrit un morceau.

C'était un écrivain et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, la suite sera publiée demain mais je ne suis absolument pas contre des reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, ce chapitre fait 1069 mots. Je suis donc incapable de tenir mes promesses -_-"**  
**Sinon, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment rassurée (surtout avec fanfiction qui bugue et m'empêche de recevoir les notifications...) !**

**Sans plus attendre, voici les RaR :**

**kit : **Comme quoi, il faut aller plus souvent sur le fandom Reborn! u_u Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite soit aussi bonne mais je ne promets rien ^^

**ophelie.r : **Effectivement, dire que Tsuna est un écrivain avec sa faculté quasiment surnaturelle pour écrire des fautes d'orthographe est risible. Cependant, nous parlons ici du grand Reborn ;)

**Engel : **Merci ! J'ai dû revoir toutes les descriptions avec l'aide d'inukag9 donc ça fait plaisir de voir que les améliorations plaisent ^^ Sinon, tu as (une nouvelle fois) vu juste. Je me suis basée sur le résumé de Bungaku Shojo (jamais vu les OAV) pour écrire cette histoire ;) Profite bien de ce chapitre !

**Kyu-chan : **Qui sait, peut-être que tu comprendras mieux une fois que l'arc sera terminé. J'ai tendance à laisser beaucoup de choses floues ^^"

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

- Ta main, susurra Reborn en s'asseyant lentement sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes. Elle est recouverte d'encre...

Tsuna baissa ses yeux et étouffa un nouveau rire nerveux tout en agitant sa main dans les airs.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je n'ai pas été soigneux en écrivant...

- Tes écrits, murmura alors l'homme en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux et en appuyant son menton sur son torse. Puis-je les voir ?

L'intérêt du châtain fut piqué au vif et il tenta d'ignorer le mieux qu'il put son impression de danger. En même temps, entouré qu'il était par ses agresseurs qui semblaient avoir été figés par un étrange sortilège, l'adolescent avait des difficultés pour croire que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas un rêve.

Alors, envoyant son bon sens aux orties, il saisit son sac, qui se trouvait dans les bras d'un des garçons figés, et fouilla dedans pour ensuite en sortir une liasse de feuilles froissées et recouvertes de kanjis et de hiraganas.

Les yeux de Reborn s'ouvrirent sitôt que les notes furent sorties du sac et Tsuna frissonna en réalisant que les globes oculaires de l'homme avaient viré au noir. Mettant cela sur le fait qu'il avait reçu trop de coups à la tête, le jeune tendit ses feuilles à l'adulte et se raidit lorsque la main de ce dernier effleura la sienne.

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres de Reborn et il saisit avec force les feuilles pour ensuite les porter à ses yeux.

- Hum, huma-t-il calmement. Je suppose que ça ira...

Puis, sous les yeux ébahis du jeune Sawada, l'adulte baissa les feuilles avec une grâce presque cérémonieuse et ouvrit délicatement sa bouche.

Subitement, les kanjis et hiraganas se mirent à frémir sur les pages et commencèrent progressivement à se détacher du papier tout en dégageant une luminosité presque imperceptible pour ensuite flotter légèrement au dessus des feuilles. Les yeux sombres de Reborn luisirent avec un éclat implacable et il aspira délicatement les lettres pour les avaler.

Une fois les feuilles vierges, l'homme déposa ces dernières sur le sol et ferma ses yeux tout en poussant un soupir rassasié.

Pendant que Tsuna faisait face à la plus grande crise de nerfs de sa vie.

- Q-q-q-q-quoi ? Q-q-q-que s'est-il passé ?! paniqua-t-il en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux. M-m-mes feuilles ?

Reborn ouvrit paresseusement un œil et regarda longuement le brun avant de le refermer tout en s'essuyant délicatement les lèvres avec le dos de sa main.

- Plutôt lourd, commenta-t-il simplement pour après s'étirer consciencieusement. Mais comme c'était mon premier repas depuis des siècles, je ne m'en plaindrais pas...

Soudain, Tsuna n'en put plus et lâcha prise.

- HIIIEEE, hurla-t-il en se recroquevillant sur place et en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

L'adulte ouvrit ses yeux suite au cri puissant du garçon et contempla ce dernier sans un mot. Puis, il se leva et épousseta calmement ses vêtements sombres pour ensuite diriger ses yeux vers le ciel désormais nocturne.

- Il y a moins d'étoiles, constata-t-il à voix basse.

Puis, l'homme baissa ses yeux et remarqua avec agacement que les adolescents figés étaient toujours présents. Il claqua sa langue avec agacement et finit par sortir des recoins des poches de son costume un anneau couleur émeraude qui émit une lueur verte avant de se transformer en un caméléon vert pomme.

- Leon, murmura-t-il en dirigeant la tête de l'animal vers le groupe des jeunes figés. Tu sais quoi faire.

Le lézard sortit sa langue qu'il recourba autour d'un doigt de l'adulte et son corps commença à luire avec plus de force pendant qu'il se transformait progressivement en une sarbacane. Des dards sortirent subitement de l'arme récemment formée et touchèrent les adolescents immobiles qui furent soudainement libérés de leur sortilège.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et retint sa respiration lorsque ses agresseurs se mirent à bouger lentement, comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau, et s'en allèrent en titubant comme des ivrognes.

- Que leur avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Il craignait encore que les adolescents brisent leur enchantement et tentent une nouvelle fois de l'attaquer avec un couteau.

- Ils gâchaient le paysage, répondit simplement Reborn en ôtant son chapeau pour le poser ensuite sur ses genoux croisés.

Le brun commença à hyperventiler et se demanda s'il était possible de mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans un rêve. Mais il oublia bien vite ses questions lorsque l'adulte se mit à le regarder avec intensité.

- Q-q-q-quoi ? bredouilla nerveusement Tsuna en s'interrogeant une nouvelle fois pourquoi il faisait de tels rêves.

Cependant, l'autre l'ignora une nouvelle fois et se contenta de passer une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée pareille au plumage d'un corbeau.

- Comme c'était mon premier repas depuis des années, déclara-t-il subitement après un long silence uniquement meublé par la respiration sifflante de l'adolescent. Je ne te tuerais pas pour le massacre que tu as écrit.

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois et Reborn se redressa prestement tout en remettant son chapeau en place.

- Sur ce, Tsuna, lança-t-il en descendant calmement les marches mousseuses sans même se retourner pour saluer son interlocuteur. Fais en sorte que tes écrits se soient améliorés la prochaine fois que nous nous croiseront...

L'adolescent cilla et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il était seul devant l'autel du temple délabré. Tsuna se frotta les yeux et vérifia une nouvelle fois autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien éveillé. Constatant qu'il pouvait ressentir le froid ainsi que la douleur des blessures infligées par ses camarades de classe, le brun saisit ses affaires qui traînaient toujours sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et se leva lentement, ses articulations protestant face au mouvement forcé alors qu'elles étaient encore endolories, et s'en alla en titubant.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez lui qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose importante qu'il avait laissée de côté jusqu'alors.

- HIIIEEEE ! Kurokawa-senseï va me tuer lorsqu'elle verra que je n'ai plus mes feuilles !

* * *

**Alors, comme l'arc de la présentation de Reborn n'est pas encore terminé, la suite sera publiée demain. Vers 16h je pense...**  
**Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de commenter (même un petit mot suffit) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracle ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui fait 927 mots (notes de l'auteur non comprises) !**  
**Sinon, un grand merci aux personnes qui ont commenté ! ^^**

**RAR :**

**ophelie.r :** Exact, maintenant que Reborn est arrivé, Tsuna va vite améliorer son écriture. Ça ou il rencontrera une mort lente et douloureuse...

**Engel : **Oh, tu es bien la première personne à apprécier la taille des chapitres ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Tsuna se rendit en cours, il réalisa avec surprise que ses agresseurs de la veille ne se rappelaient absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé dans le temple abandonné et cela confirma les soupçons du jeune.

Il avait été victime d'hallucinations suite aux nombreux coups reçus pendant la journée et avait imaginé cette rencontre du troisième type.

Cependant, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela.

- Oï, gronda une voix rauque et menaçante. Je vois que tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils, Dame-Tsuna...

L'interpellé sursauta vivement et repoussa sa chaise qui émit un grincement désagréable en glissant sur le sol de la salle où le jeune était consigné. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé puni lorsque le professeur Kurokawa avait réalisé qu'il avait perdu ses feuilles et s'était révélé incapable d'expliquer comment ou pourquoi.

Et, irritée par un dîner passé à regarder des matches de boxe, la jeune femme lui avait ordonné de rester jusqu'à la fermeture de l'école pour rédiger un texte complet basé sur l'hiver. Ce qui, connaissant l'incapacité notoire à écrire correctement du garçon, était purement impossible à réaliser en un laps de temps aussi court.

Il écarquilla donc ses yeux lorsque la voix basse résonna et tourna lentement avec frayeur sa tête vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole.

C'était bien Reborn, toujours habillé de noir et au visage imperturbable, appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte refermée de la classe et avec une main enroulée autour de son menton.

Et l'autre tenant une feuilles recouverte d'une écriture maladroite, raison pour laquelle l'homme avait admonesté l'adolescent.

- Q-q-quoi ?! couina ce dernier en réalisant que le papier qui s'était jusqu'alors trouvé sur son banc était désormais dans les mains de l'adulte.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, Dame-Tsuna, susurra Reborn avec une ombre menaçante recouvrant ses yeux noirs.

L'homme agita alors la feuille et l'éleva jusqu'à son visage pour ensuite faire une grimace.

« _Part une nuit très noare et froade, un homme se prommène dans une rue, seul et en silance et ce fait soudin attaqué par un vampire_. » lut-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « _C'est ce soir-là qu'Amadeus Mozart est devenu un vampire..._ »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle crûment éclairée par les néons et Tsuna flancha sous le regard assassin que lui jeta Reborn par dessus la feuille.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda ce dernier avec une intonation si mortelle que l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de gémir de terreur.

L'adulte agita la feuille incriminée et manqua de gifler le garçon avec tant il bougeait vivement son bras. Cependant, il n'en tint pas compte et préféra s'approcher de Tsuna pour quasiment coller son nez à celui du jeune.

- Sur deux phrases, susurra-t-il doucereusement en ne bougeant pas d'un cil pendant que l'adolescent rougissait drastiquement face à l'envahissement de son espace vital. Tu n'en as écrite correctement qu'une seule... Il semblerait que tu disais juste l'autre jour...

- J-Je sais, croassa Tsuna en tremblant frénétiquement. Ku-ku-kurokawa-senseï n'arrête pas de dire que même un macaque sait mieux écrire que moi...

- Ton professeur n'a pas tort, marmonna Reborn en froissant la feuille et en la balançant avec dégoût sur le pupitre du garçon. Mais plus important, c'était quoi ça ?! C'était quoi ce sujet ridicule d'histoire !

Tsuna se recroquevilla sur son siège et baissa sa tête piteusement pour contempler la feuille roulée en boule qui gisait sur le banc tel un cadavre abandonné par un charognard.

- Kurokawa-senseï aime les histoires de vampire, murmura-t-il en gardant ses yeux posés sur la boulette de papier. Je pensais que ça lui plairait de lire ça...

Un soupir résonna et le jeune leva ses orbes bruns pour constater avec surprise que Reborn s'était assis sur le bords du pupitre et avait à nouveau enlevé son chapeau. Le couvre-chef était dans sa main droite, tournoyant autour de l'index levé de l'adulte à un rythme quasiment envoûtant.

- Avant de penser au public, fit l'adulte avec un ton cinglant. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton écriture. Tu n'es pas encore suffisamment doué pour écrire des histoires basées sur le public.

- Mais, protesta aussitôt Tsuna en fronçant ses sourcils et en serrant ses poings sur l'étoffe de son pantalon sombre. Je dois remplir ma punition ! Il faut que j'écrive !

- Et que dois-tu écrire ? demanda Reborn avec un sourire en coin pendant qu'un éclat mystérieux naissait dans ses pupilles d'obsidienne.

- Quelque chose basé sur l'hiver, grommela l'adolescent en baissant aussitôt ses yeux pour ne plus voir ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua doucement ce dernier en tournant sa tête pour regarder par la fenêtre les élèves du club d'athlétisme s'entraîner dans la cour de l'école. Écris sur l'hiver.

Tsuna poussa un soupir et garda ses yeux baissés pendant qu'il sentait les familières larmes d'exaspération et d'auto-dépréciation s'annoncer.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? insista Reborn en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre avec un air désintéressé sur ses traits fins.

- Je ne sais pas quoi écrire sur l'hiver ! s'exclama Tsuna en se redressant pour dévisager avec fureur l'adulte qui osait l'ennuyer.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, tant que l'arc sur l'apparition de Reborn n'est pas terminé, je continuerais à publier chaque jour. Donc, le prochain chapitre sera demain, de nouveau vers 16h ^^  
N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, ce chapitre dépasse les 1000 mots mais peu importe, vu vos commentaires, vous souhaitez de toute façon que je les allonge...**  
**Sinon, ce drabble achève l'arc de l'apparition de Reborn ^^ Bonne lecture et les RaR sont en bas de page ;)**

**Edit : Un grand merci à Koukin-kun pour avoir écrit le poème !**

* * *

L'homme ne sembla pas surpris par le cri du garçon et se contenta d'arquer un sourcil amusé tout en portant sa main libre à son menton. Son chapeau continua à tourner autour de son doigt et l'adolescent plissa ses lèvres en remarquant ce fait.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi écrire ? répéta avec un air goguenard Reborn. Je pense plutôt que c'est le contraire, Dame-Tsuna. J'ai mangé tes écrits, ne l'oublie pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?! releva le brun en se levant bruyamment.

Il contempla en silence l'adulte et faillit montrer ses dents lorsqu'il réalisa que l'autre ne le prenait toujours pas au sérieux.

Même s'il avait bel et bien vu Reborn avaler les mots de son essai, Tsuna oublia bien vite sa première impression de l'adulte (un danger qui menaçait de l'avaler) et préféra passer à l'attaque. Curieusement, l'habituellement calme et passif Sawada Tsunayoshi avait son sang qui bouillonnait en présence de l'homme en noir et ce simple fait suffisait à augmenter son animosité envers celui-ci.

- En tout, sourit simplement Reborn avec un air suffisant qui parvint à attiser encore plus la colère de Tsuna. Après avoir goûté à ton écriture, je peux t'assurer que tu as du potentiel. Bien sûr, avant d'atteindre ton plein potentiel, il faudra te débarrasser de tes préjugés et autres erreurs qui semblent obstruer ton écriture...

- Q-quoi ? s'étrangla le brun en se rasseyant brusquement sur son siège.

Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le cours de la conversation. En fait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre la façon d'agir de l'autre.

- Toi, déclara alors Reborn en le désignant de son index toujours occupé à faire tournoyer son chapeau. Dame-Tsuna, seras mon auteur attitré !

Un long silence suivit pendant que les deux respiraient calmement. Les cris joyeux des membres du club d'athlétisme résonnèrent faiblement à travers les fenêtres closes et le carillon familier d'un vélo se fit entendre également.

- Ah ?! finit par dire Tsuna en ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

Son visage n'était qu'une vive retranscription de l'incrédulité. Alors que celui de l'adulte ne transmettait qu'une expression purement ennuyée.

- Honnêtement, soupira ce dernier en secouant sa tête avec exaspération. Je me fais sceller pendant quelques siècles et qu'arrive-t-il ? La société change tellement que les hommes n'écrivent plus à la main ! Si ce n'est pour écrire des rapports ou des dictées inintéressantes...

Durant son bref laïus, Reborn s'enflamma et finit par achever sa diatribe en agitant ses bras avec agacement et en animant enfin son visage auparavant indéchiffrable.

- Comment veux-tu que je me nourrisse de choses aussi peu appétissantes ? déplora l'adulte en faisant une brève grimace dégoûtée.

Tsuna garda le silence et continua à observer l'orateur, ses yeux bruns buvant avec stupeur la vision d'un homme normalement réservé aussi expressif.

- Et les rares écrivains que j'ai rencontrés sont trop imbus d'eux-même, grimaça Reborn en fusillant des yeux le pupitre de l'adolescent qui choisit de ne pas bouger pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'adulte. Je préfère être à jeun que manger leurs textes pompeux...

La main libre de celui-ci fendit subitement l'air et s'abattit avec force sur la boulette de papier qu'était désormais la rédaction de l'adolescent et ce dernier sursauta lorsque le son de l'impact résonna dans ses oreilles sensibles.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon auteur, conclut l'homme avec un sourire narquois. Comme tu es un parfait cancre dans l'écriture, je peux te remodeler à volonté et faire de toi l'auteur parfait...

Tsuna déglutit et remarqua alors l'éclat affamé qu'avaient les prunelles sombres de Reborn.  
Ce dernier n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'il préférait rester à jeun. Cependant, quelque chose minait toujours le plus jeune.

- Mais, remarqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Qu'es-tu donc ?

Reborn ne releva pas le tutoiement et continua à faire tourner son chapeau avec son air ennuyé sur le visage. Puis, il déposa gracieusement le couvre-chef sur sa chevelure indomptable et prit une chaise sur un banc pour la poser sur le sol et s'y asseoir à l'envers. L'homme adossa son menton sur le dossier du siège et observa avec attention la tête contrite et curieuse de son futur auteur.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? fit-il avec un rictus amusé. Je suis un démon...

Tsuna pinça ses lèvres et baissa sa tête, vaincu par la réponse directe de son interlocuteur. Un claquement de doigts le sortit de sa torpeur et le jeune écarquilla une nouvelle fois ses yeux bruns en réalisant qu'une feuille vierge avait été posée sur son bureau, accompagnée d'une plume étincelante.

- Allons, l'enjoignit Reborn avec un éclat affamé dans ses prunelles. Écris.

- Sur quoi ? demanda craintivement le jeune en saisissant le stylo avec ses doigts tremblants.

- À ton avis, Dame-Tsuna, se moqua l'adulte en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. Décris-moi une nuit d'hiver.

Bercé par la voix grave de l'homme qui s'était présenté comme étant un démon, Tsuna resserra ses doigts autour de sa plume et commença à écrire avec hésitation sur la feuille vierge.

Au départ, il tâtonna un peu, se levant de temps à autres pour prendre un dictionnaire et une grammaire afin de s'assurer qu'il avait correctement écrit ses kanjis, puis il prit de l'assurance, le bout de sa plume bougeant librement sur le papier et traçant maladroitement mais rapidement les signes nécessaires pour que le texte soit lisible.

Finalement, deux heures après, alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans l'école déserte pour annoncer la fermeture de l'établissement, Tsuna se redressa avec un soupir épuisé et lâcha sa plume qui roula jusqu'à tomber de son pupitre. Le jeune leva alors ses yeux bruns et croisa le regard attentif de Reborn. Ce dernier avait gardé un silence absolu durant les deux heures que l'adolescent avait passées à écrire et lorsqu'il réalisa que le châtain avait fini, se contenta de bailler.

Puis, il tendit prestement sa main et saisit la feuille dont l'encre continuait à sécher. Ses yeux sombres se mirent à bouger rapidement et lurent les phrases avec une légère appréhension. Son repas en dépendait après tout.

_« Des flocons de neige poussés par un espoir vain,  
Voltigent dans les airs, éphémère voyage,  
puis s'écrasent aux fenêtres, sous tes airs dédain_

_La couche s'épaissit chaque jour davantage._

_Attendais-tu de me tendre la main,_  
_Reclus dans ton coin où je vins presque par hasard,_  
_Poussé par un vent que je n'attendais pas ?_

_Ce blanc était l'engrais d'une attente éphémère_  
_Qui croissait lentement au gré des jours qui passaient._  
_Le souffle glacial ne s'est depuis jamais tu,_  
_Espérant le seul signe venant de ta part_  
_Qui ferait éclore un printemps trop attendu. »_

Les sourcils de l'adulte se haussèrent et un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Hum, fit-il simplement en portant la feuille à ses lèvres. Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui... Même si tu dois réellement apprendre à versifier correctement...

Puis, les kanjis se mirent à luire et Tsuna contempla avec fascination le démon se nourrir.

- Je compte sur toi pour me nourrir comme il se doit, murmura Reborn une fois qu'il eut fini de se sustenter.

Tsuna acquiesça distraitement, son esprit encore embrumé par les merveilles auxquelles il venait d'assister et accepta ainsi le pacte avec le diable qui bouleverserait sa vie de fond en combles.

* * *

**RaR :**

**poisson : **Merci pour ton adoration ^^

**ophelie.r : **Il n'y a pas vraiment de don caché, Tsuna est juste nul en orthographe ^^" Écrire les phrases de Tsuna m'éclate toujours, ça doit bien être la première fois que je _dois _faire des fautes d'orthographe XD

**Lana : **Merci à toi pour avoir commenté cette histoire ! ^^

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quel est votre avis mais je ne peux écrire de la poésie même si ma vie en dépendait... Donc, apprentis poètes, vous pouvez m'envoyer un poème traitant sur l'hiver pour remplacer cette horreur ^^**

**Alors, comme nous avons fini le premier arc, je ne sais pas vraiment quand publier le prochain drabble (qui dépasse lui aussi les 1000 mots *soupir*).  
Donc, comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me creuser la tête pour trouver un jour, je vous propose ceci : Si on atteint 10 reviews pour ce chapitre, je posterais chaque jour les drabbles.**  
**Dans le cas contraire, je posterais sans doute dans le week-end ^^  
Le choix dépend donc de vous ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne sais pas comment réagir... J'avais dit 10 reviews pour que je poste le chapitre. Et vous m'avez carrément donné 13 reviews ! Vous êtes incroyables ! ^^**

**Sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui dépasse les 1000 mots... Je suis irrécupérable...**

**Passons aux RaR :**

**Tsu :** Comme on a atteint les 10 reviews, je posterais chaque jour sans faute ;)

**poisson : **merci ^^

**selanya : **Que veux-tu, j'adore jouer avec les personnages et faire des Ua ^^ Sinon, je te conseille de lire la note en bas de page si tu es toujours intéressée pour les poèmes ;)

**Arencia** : Sois la bienvenue ! (Et sache que je suis contente de savoir que tu as pris la peine de commenter ^^) Si tu trouves l'histoire décalée, attend un peu de lire la suite XD

**ophelie.r : **Le sadisme de Reborn est présent, c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vraiment mis en avant ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna va s'améliorer très vite (en même temps, sa vie en dépend...)

**kit : **En adoration carrément ? O.O Je ne vois pas en quoi cette fic est si intéressante ^^" Dans tous les cas, tu es vivement invité(e) à commenter à chaque chapitre XD

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

**[夏] : **Été.

Miura Haru n'était pas une journaliste heureuse.  
Non, loin de là.

Lorsque son supérieur lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un scoop formidable qui l'aiderait à gravir les échelons, la jeune femme avait été persuadée qu'elle serait envoyée dans un endroit glauque pour traiter un sujet délicat qui apparaîtrait ensuite au journal télévisé de 20h.

La vérité avait été bien plus dure.

Elle avait été choisie pour interviewer un gamin qui avait obtenu le prix Naoki en juillet.

Justement ce que détestait le plus la journaliste. Si elle avait choisi ce métier, c'était surtout pour le frisson des enquêtes, le fait de pouvoir retransmettre tout ce qui se passait dans le monde aux gens avec son fidèle calepin et stylo-bille. Pas pour interviewer un gamin snob qui avait gagné un prix de littérature quelconque.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres pulpeuses de la journaliste qui remonta la courroie de sa besace sur son épaule droite et leva ses grands yeux bruns pour observer attentivement la façade de la maison de l'écrivain qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer.

En soit, c'était une maison parfaitement normale. Quatre façades, des fenêtres avec des rideaux de couleur normale et un jardin proprement entretenu.

Pas le taudis qu'elle espérait.

Haru soupira une nouvelle fois et leva sa main pour appuyer sur la sonnette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, surprenant la jeune journaliste qui laissa échapper un petit cri.

Elle porta sa main libre à sa poitrine et contempla avec curiosité le visage qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée, se demandant vaguement si le jeune qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était le gamin qu'elle était censée interviewer.

- S-Sawada Tsunayoshi-san ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix hésitante.

Le visage écarquilla ses yeux bruns clairs et Haru sentit une pointe traverser sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point le garçon avait l'air jeune.

Et à quel point les traits de Sawada Tsunayoshi étaient délicats.

Si elle ajoutait une photographie à son article calcula délibérément la journaliste avec un sourire comblé, il y aurait aussitôt une hausse de lectrices pour leur journal.

- Q-q-q-qui êtes-vous ? murmura le jeune en baissant timidement ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de Haru.

- Hahi ! s'exclama cette dernière en se frappant le front. J'avais oublié ! Je suis Miura Haru ! J'avais pris rendez-vous ce matin par téléphone, vous en rappelez-vous, Sawada-san ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna, sourit simplement le garçon en ouvrant largement la porte.

Haru écarquilla ses yeux et sentit la pointe dans sa poitrine se renforcer jusqu'à devenir un tiraillement persistant. Elle observa le corps fin recouvert d'un large pull et d'un pantalon bien trop grand ainsi que les pieds nus du jeune. Cela lui donna toute de suite l'idée de le présenter comme un fragile Petit Prince. Hum, si elle arrivait à le convaincre à s'habiller de vert avec une écharpe verte, l'article serait un véritable succès... Haru secoua doucement sa tête et serra avec force la bandoulière de son sac contenant son calepin et son stylo-bille. Puis, la jeune femme suivit l'écrivain dans un couloir sombre jusqu'à arriver dans un salon joliment aménagé.

La journaliste s'installa rapidement sur un fauteuil et attendit impatiemment que Tsuna se charge de faire du thé, préparant son calepin ainsi que son stylo-bille lorsqu'un soudain frisson parcourut son bras droit. Sa main lâcha le bic et elle fronça ses sourcils en observant ce dernier rouler sur le sol du salon jusqu'à s'arrêter au pied de la table basse qui séparait son fauteuil du canapé.

Elle se leva lentement et se pencha pour saisir son stylo-bille quand un nouveau frisson la secoua. Un petit cri d'horreur franchit ses lèvres et la jeune femme put clairement entendre la voix du garçon qu'elle devait interviewer.

- Reborn ! cria Tsuna avec une voix blanche qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Lâche-là sur le champs !

Haru sursauta et se redressa vivement, cillant et cherchant des yeux le dénommé Reborn.

- Hahi ? fit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Qui est Reborn ?

- Personne, répondit aussitôt avec empressement le jeune en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

Haru se mit immédiatement à griffonner sur son calepin.

_« Trouble de personnalité. Schizo ? » _Si c'était le cas, elle le présenterait comme un Petit Prince qui vivait dans son monde imaginaire. Peut-être Peter Pan ?

Puis, elle prit une gorgée du thé et hocha doucement sa tête. Sawada Tsunayoshi savait faire du thé.

- Donc, Tsuna-san, déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut posé sa tasse sur la table. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur vous ? D'après les registres, vous avez toujours été un cancre et étiez incapable d'écrire correctement jusqu'à il y a trois ans. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tsuna laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et se gratta le crâne tout en regardant à droite de la journaliste. Celle-ci se tourna et constata avec une moue qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est une peinture abstraite.

- Cette année-là, murmura le garçon en rabattant ses yeux sur son thé encore fumant. Kurokawa-senseï m'a fait entrer de force dans son club de production littéraire. Elle refusait que je lui rende des travaux remplis de fautes et m'obligeait souvent à rester jusqu'à la fermeture de l'école pour s'assurer que j'écrirais correctement.

- Oooh, s'exclama Haru en écrivant furieusement sur son calepin. Je vois ! C'est donc ce Kurokawa-senseï qui vous a éveillé à la littérature !

Tsuna dévia ses yeux de son thé et regarda à nouveau la peinture abstraite avec une curieuse mine ennuyée. Comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui le déplaisait.

- On peut dire ça, marmonna-t-il en rabattant son nez sur la tasse dans ses mains.

_« __Amour refoulé__ pour son institutrice ? Faire recherches sur Kurokawa ! Trouver ses premiers écrits pour comparer le style ! »_

- Hm, fit ensuite la journaliste en mordillant le bout de son stylo-bille. D'après les critiques, vous changez constamment de style... comment vous décririez-vous ?

La bouche du jeune s'entrouvrit sous la surprise et il regarda brièvement vers la peinture pour aussitôt rougir furieusement. Il déposa violemment sa tasse sur la table basse et fronça ses sourcils tout en contemplant les rares gouttes qui avaient débordé et taché le bois.

- Je ne suis PAS une chiffe molle incapable de se décider pour un style, siffla-t-il avec contrariété en fusillant du regard les gouttelettes incriminées.

«_Schizo_. » souligna Haru trois fois.

- Ni schizophrène, tonna Tsuna en levant ses yeux pour assassiner du regard la peinture abstraite.

Subitement, un vent se leva dans le salon dont toutes les fenêtres étaient pourtant fermées et la journaliste eut la chair de poule sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle leva ses yeux pour demander à Tsuna ce qui se passait mais referma aussitôt sa bouche lorsqu'elle remarqua l'éclat menaçant des prunelles du garçon. Ce dernier avait un visage livide et ses yeux étaient occupés à fixer avec une détermination inébranlable le tableau.

Cependant, et cela donna des frissons dans le dos de la jeune femme, les orbes bruns de Tsuna ne regardaient pas la peinture abstraite mais quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

- Miura-san, fit alors la voix tendue de Tsuna en rappelant à la journaliste qu'elle n'était pas seule. Vous feriez mieux de partir...

Haru acquiesça rapidement et récupéra toutes ses affaires rapidement pour ensuite partir quasiment en courant de la maison.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez elle qu'une chose la frappa.

Son calepin était entièrement vierge. Toutes ses notes avaient été effacées.

* * *

**Dernière petite note et je vous laisse tranquilles ! ^^  
****Au sixième chapitre, j'avais clairement dit mon niveau en poésie (inexistant...) et avais donc invité quiconque se sentait capable d'écrire les poèmes à ma place (oui, je n'ai aucune gêne sur ce côté-là...)**

**Aussi, je vais faire une entorse au règlement (O.O!) et vous laisser mon adresse mail (vu qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas inscrits à ffnet). Toute personne intéressée par l'écriture d'un poème pourra m'y contacter et je lui donnerais les consignes et indications pour les poèmes que je nécessite).  
Qu'en dites-vous, toujours partants ?**

**ann_o-neem (arobase) hotmail (point) fr**

**N'hésitez pas (je ne mords pas ^^)**

**Sur ce, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera publié demain, vers 16h, sans faute ! ^^  
Review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Étrangement, je m'attendais à recevoir moins de reviews...**  
**J'avais tort ! **

**Donc, continuez à me surprendre ! ^^**

**PS: 889 mots ! Je me surprends moi-même par cet exploit ! XD**

**RaR :**

**kit** : Tant que tu n'oublies pas pour cette fic, je serais contente ^^ Sinon, le bond dans le temps a été mûrement réfléchi pour provoquer cette réaction XD J'espère bien ne jamais te décevoir !

**Arencia** : Contente de voir que les chapitres continuent à plaire ^^ (et ton commentaire était parfaitement acceptable u_u)

**ophelie.r : **Ah, je dirais de ne pas te faire des idées, Reborn n'est pas si invisible que ça ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas un écrivain chanceux.  
C'était même un grand euphémisme.

Et ce n'était surtout pas l'adulte nonchalamment étendu sur son canapé qui le convaincrait du contraire.

- Cette fille n'est vraiment pas faite pour être journaliste, commenta l'homme en restant allongé sur les coussins tout en se redressant légèrement en s'appuyant sur son coude. Trop créative...

Il regarda avec ses yeux sombres le jeune homme brun qui était affairé à ranger les tasses de thé encore remplies et un petit sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

- Elle ferait une bonne base pour ton prochain roman, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour ensuite s'avancer vers le plus jeune avec des pas feutrés.

Cependant, l'autre sembla le sentir arriver et se retourna vivement pour lui flanquer les tasses dans les mains.

- Reborn, susurra Tsuna avec un ton préventif. Tu te rappelles de la règle numéro un de cette époque ? On ne peut s'inspirer d'une personne sans son accord !

L'adulte fronça ses sourcils et soupira tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y ranger la vaisselle sale.

- Décidément, commenta-t-il à voix haute. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette époque...

- Sans oublier que tu l'as totalement traumatisée, ajouta le petit brun en se rendant à son tour dans la cuisine pour ouvrir brusquement un placard et en sortir les tasses sales que l'adulte avait rangées dedans et les mettre ensuite dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Traumatisée ? répéta Reborn avec un sourire moqueur tout en s'appuyant contre la porte du placard fermée. Je pense plutôt que c'est toi, Dame-Tsuna, qui l'a effrayée avec ton comportement inexplicable...

Le jeune homme se redressa, piqué au vif, et fusilla de ses grands yeux bruns l'adulte qui osait le narguer constamment.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi je continue à t'écouter, marmonna-t-il en refermant brutalement le lave-vaisselle.

L'homme en noir arqua un sourcil amusé et poussa un bref rire amusé.

- Voyons, lança-t-il en agitant un index moralisateur devant le petit brun. Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Dame-Tsuna. Sans moi, tu ne serais pas arrivé jusqu'ici...

L'interpellé se renfrogna aussitôt et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans se soucier de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Tsuna s'assit sur sa chaise et se pencha sur la feuille encore vierge située sur son bureau pendant que sa main saisissait sa plume favorite. Une ombre s'étendit sur le papier immaculé et le jeune homme soupira en sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait.

- Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas ? demanda calmement Reborn avec un ton qui signifiait que ce simple fait l'agaçait grandement.

Le plus jeune fit une grimace ennuyée et commença à faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts accoutumés. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait rencontré l'adulte et accepté d'écrire pour ce dernier, mais ces années semblaient être passées en un clin d'œil même s'il arrivait parfois que l'héritier Sawada fasse des cauchemars où il se rappelait des sessions d'entraînements pour écrire correctement que lui avait données Reborn.

- Que veux-tu manger ? finit-il par dire en déposant brutalement sa plume sur son bureau.

- Hum, médita le démon en se frottant pensivement le menton. Quelque chose de léger, pétillant même. L'écriture de cette fille m'a rassasié.

- Soit, soupira le jeune auteur en fermant ses yeux et en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Quelque chose de pétillant... Que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle ?

Reborn hocha doucement sa tête et s'installa sur le lit, fermant ses yeux et se laissant bercer par le bruit familier du grattement de la plume sur le papier.

- Tsuna, appela-t-il au bout d'une heure.

- Hm ? répondit distraitement le châtain en barrant un katakana avec un grognement.

Il saisit le dictionnaire qui trônait sur un coin de son bureau et chercha rapidement la définition du mot qu'il recherchait.

- N'oublie pas de photocopier tes écrits, rappela l'homme en s'étirant langoureusement. Je doute que ton éditeur apprécie que tu perdes une nouvelle fois tes écrits...

- Ugh, grogna Tsuna en se souvenant du visage enragé et au bords de l'apoplexie de son éditeur, un certain Colonello, lorsque ce dernier avait découvert que le nouveau roman du jeune écrivain avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Ne me le rappelle pas...

- Tsuna, répéta Reborn en se tournant brusquement pour observer le dos courbé du jeune châtain.

- Oui ? fit patiemment l'écrivain en continuant à se creuser les méninges pour trouver les mots corrects.

- Je n'ai plus envie de quelque chose pétillant, déclara le démon en faisant un sourire en coin lorsqu'il entendit l'exclamation de désespoir de son interlocuteur. Fais-moi quelque chose de profond et émouvant.

Tsuna grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et continua à écrire.

.

.

.

Deux mois après, les éditions Arcobaleno publièrent le dernier roman de l'auteur à la réputation ascendante, Sawada Tsunayoshi, « _En riant sous les étoiles_ ».

Ce livre fut encensé par la critique qui félicita l'auteur pour avoir réussi à passer d'un ton gai et léger à une histoire profonde qui aurait réussi à émouvoir l'homme le plus insensible sur Terre.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, le prochain chapitre sera posté demain, vers 16h.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter (vu que ça m'aide à écrire les chapitres plus rapidement ^^)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon, le drabble d'aujourd'hui fait 611 mots, je commence à m'améliorer ^^**  
**Mais pour ceux que la taille réduite du chapitre inquiète, sachez que le prochain est plus long ;) **

**Passons aux RaR !**

**poisson** : Merci pour avoir commenté ! ^^

**kit** : Comme tu as pu le voir, Reborn apprécie particulièrement titiller Tsuna et ne s'en prive jamais ^^

**ophelie.r** : Tu me demandes l'impossible... À mes yeux, le Tsuna de maintenant a un style inimitable (même pour moi...) cependant, des morceaux apparaitront dans les drabbles à venir. Je vais faire de mon mieux ^^"

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Deux mois après, les éditions Arcobaleno publièrent le dernier roman de l'auteur à la réputation ascendante, Sawada Tsunayoshi, « _En riant sous les étoiles_ ».

Ce livre fut encensé par la critique qui félicita l'auteur pour avoir réussi à passer d'un ton gai et léger à une histoire profonde qui aurait réussi à émouvoir l'homme le plus insensible sur Terre.

- J'espère que tu es satisfait, commenta Tsuna en déposant brusquement le téléphone sur le combiné.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'être appelé par des parfaits inconnus pour le féliciter pour son nouveau roman ainsi que le succès retentissant de ce dernier. Sans oublier les appels provenant des éditions Arcobaleno qui voulaient faire un marché avec la firme cinématographique Kokuyo pour adapter « _En_ _riant_ _sous_ _les_ _étoiles_ ».

- Humm, répondit simplement l'adulte aux cheveux noirs qui était nonchalamment étendu sur son canapé avec son chapeau sur le visage. J'ai faim, Dame-Tsuna...

- Lis un manga dans ce cas, répliqua sèchement le châtain tout en se jetant à son tour sur un fauteuil pour fermer ses yeux avec lassitude.

- Pas envie, marmonna Reborn en donnant un coup de pied au fauteuil du châtain pour déranger celui-ci. Fais-moi à manger...

Un soupir résonna dans la chambre du jeune qui garda ses paupières closes, ses traits se détendant enfin après avoir passé une semaine infernale à promouvoir son livre à travers le Japon.

Une main chaleureuse (à la température bien plus élevée que le commun des mortels) se posa sur l'épaule du châtain et ce dernier se laissa faire, ne trouvant pas en lui la moindre once d'énergie pour protester.

Il fut donc pris dans les bras par son démon particulier et sentit vaguement que l'autre bougeait dans la maison avant d'atterrir doucement sur la surface moelleuse de son lit. Tsuna soupira à nouveau mais avec contentement cette fois-ci.

Avant de réaliser une chose. Reborn n'était jamais aimable avec lui sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.  
Le jeune ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et découvrit avec effarement que le démon était occupé à enlever sa chemise orange, sa cravate ayant déjà été placée soigneusement sur le bureau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de sa petite chambre.

- Reborn, fit doucement Tsuna en essayant de garder une voix calme pour ne pas provoquer plus qu'il ne le fallait l'homme en noir. Que fais-tu ?

L'adulte laissa nonchalamment tomber sa chemise à terre et défit calmement sa ceinture pendant que le cœur du châtain s'accélérait considérablement.

- J'ai faim, rappela le démon en ôtant son chapeau en feutre et en le déposant avec précaution sur la table de chevet du garçon qui se recroquevilla sur son lit. Et tu ne veux pas écrire. Je présume donc que tu manques d'inspiration.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et détourna ses yeux lorsque Reborn enleva sans la moindre gêne son pantalon. Après tout, le démon n'avait jamais pris la peine de mettre des sous-vêtements, ce que regrettait de plus en plus le jeune homme.  
Le lit craqua sous l'addition d'un nouveau poids et le châtain recula instinctivement jusqu'à l'opposé du matelas, son dos heurtant de ce fait le mur contre lequel était adossé le lit.

- Même si je manquais d'inspiration, finit par dire avec une voix légèrement tremblante Tsuna en gardant avec résolution ses yeux posés sur les couvertures oranges de son lit. Qu'a donc à voir ton déshabillage ?

- Voyons, ronronna alors la voix suave de Reborn à l'oreille du châtain rouge écarlate. N'est-ce pas évident, Dame-Tsuna ? Je vais t'inspirer...

* * *

**Attention ! Le drabble qui sera publié demain (vers n'importe quelle heure à partir de midi) contiendra une scène particulièrement citronnée.  
En gros, si vous ne voulez pas lire un lemon, sautez ce chapitre, c'est presque un PWP ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Samedi étant arrivé, il est temps de lire le PWP (oui, je me sens d'humeur poétique aujourd'hui...)**

**RaR :**

**kit** : Eh oui, avec les attentions de Reborn, il est quasiment impossible de ne pas avoir d'inspiration ^^ Voici le chapitre tant attendu ;)

**ophelie.r** : Bien sûr, d'autres personnages vont apparaître ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, l'histoire deviendrait rapidement répétitive... Sinon, merci pour avoir commenté ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Le châtain déglutit une nouvelle fois mais arriva à garder sa respiration normale, il n'avait aucune envie de provoquer le démon en montrant l'effet que lui produisaient ses paroles.

- N'était-ce pas toi qui avait cité Freud en disant qu'un artiste devait être frustré sexuellement pour produire plus ? demanda le jeune homme en gardant une voix égale malgré son rythme cardiaque affolé.

Le nez de Reborn frôla sa joue avant de se nicher dans son cou pendant que les lèvres brûlantes de l'homme effleuraient sa peau moite. Un rire grave résonna contre sa carotide et Tsuna manqua d'avaler de travers lorsqu'il sentit clairement les dents aiguisées (d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un démon qui se nourrissait d'écrits avait des dents aussi tranchantes) glisser le long de son cou.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te distraire avec une vulgaire fille, admit Reborn en glissant ses mains sous la chemise du châtain. Surtout lorsque tu es déjà inspiré. Par contre...

Les mains du démons descendirent lentement et butèrent contre la ceinture du pantalon de Tsuna. Celui-ci déglutit et ferma ses yeux, écoutant leurs respirations légèrement haletantes ainsi que son battement de cœur qui continuait à avoir des ratés chaque fois que les doigts et lèvres de Reborn faisaient un nouveau mouvement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi satisfaire de temps à autres tes pulsions sexuelles serait mauvais, commenta le démon en effleurant de ses doigts la bosse naissante du jeune homme.

- R-Reborn, se plaignit faiblement le châtain en ouvrant à moitié ses yeux pour dévisager avec contrariété l'homme.

Ce dernier écarta à contrecœur son visage du cou de Tsuna et recula légèrement pour contempler à satiété le jeune écrivain qu'il avait plaqué contre le mur.

- Après tout, continua calmement le démon en ôtant prestement les vêtements du châtain. Pourquoi rechercher la compagnie d'une fille qui ne se révélera qu'un ennui dans le futur lorsque tu as un démon prêt à assouvir le moindre de tes désirs ? Sans oublier que les dernières fois, tu n'as jamais été déçu par mes compétences...

Tsuna referma ses yeux et fit une rapide prière lorsque les mains expertes de Reborn s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, ses sous-vêtements ayant été jetés quelque part dans la chambre durant le murmure du démon.

- Es-tu certain que c'est pour assouvir mes envies ? parvint-il à dire avant qu'un gémissement ne le coupe (courtoisie des attentions du démon).

Reborn étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé et glissa sa main libre sur le torse nu du jeune écrivain, ses ongles qui étaient légèrement plus longs qu'une personne normale éraflant de temps à autres la peau sensible du châtain.

- N'oublie pas ta place, Tsuna, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du garçon.

Les yeux bruns de ce dernier se plissèrent et un éclat orange les parcourut pendant que Tsuna se redressait souplement et enroulait prestement ses jambes autour de la taille du démon alors que ses mains fusaient vers les cheveux sombres de Reborn.

Ce dernier retint sa respiration alors que les doigts habiles du jeune écrivain, normalement employés pour écrire des lignes inlassablement pour le nourrir, se mirent à masser doucement son cuir chevelu, appuyant avec habilité sur les rares endroits qui transformaient son corps en gelée.

Un ronronnement sortit de la gorge du démon et celui-ci pencha lentement sa tête pour inviter le châtain à continuer ses caresses.

- N'oublie pas la tienne, murmura Tsuna en tirant doucement sur l'une des rouflaquettes de Reborn.

Il colla son corps contre celui du démon et grogna faiblement lorsque son sexe érigé rencontra celui de son partenaire qui n'était pas en meilleur état.

- Jamais, gronda Reborn en saisissant à son tour les cheveux du châtain pour forcer ce dernier en le regarder.

Tsuna croisa le regard sombre du démon et entendit le bourdonnement familier du battement de son cœur lorsque les lèvres du brun rencontrèrent les siennes.

Comme pour toutes les fois où Reborn l'avait embrassé, le châtain ressentit des picotements indescriptibles dans l'entièreté de son corps et il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose, la sensation des cheveux du démon entre ses doigts, la douceur inattendue de ses lèvres, n'importe quoi du moment que cela lui permettait de garder ses esprits.

Car les baisers de Reborn avaient la fâcheuse manie de le perturber de telle sorte que Tsuna finissait toujours par perdre le contrôle.

Et lorsque l'homme aux cheveux sombres se recula, l'écrivain put constater que cette fois-ci également, il avait été chamboulé.

Du moins, c'était la seule raison que le jeune trouva pour expliquer pourquoi il s'empressa de mordre l'épaule du démon et se mit à rire lorsque ce dernier commença à le préparer.

D'après Reborn, ce devait être parce qu'il était frustré. D'après Tsuna, ce devait être parce qu'il avait fini par devenir fou après avoir passé trois ans à parler avec une personne que la plupart considéraient être son ami imaginaire.

« _Mais bon_ » se dit le châtain alors qu'il sentait son amant s'introduire en lui. « _Qu'est donc l'amour, si ce n'est de la pure folie ?_ »

* * *

**Il est évident que j'aimerais des reviews pour ce chapitre. Principalement pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé (je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des lemons -_-")**

**Sinon, le chapitre de demain sera publié bien plus tôt (midi peut-être...).**

**À la prochaine ! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Comme prévu, il va être midi et je suis là avec un chapitre sous le bras.**  
**Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mis à part le fait que je n'allongerais pas les chapitres (ils le font eux-même sans que je doive y faire quelque chose...) et que cette histoire semble avoir du succès à l'étranger. Figurez-vous qu'on me lit au Mexique ! Je n'aurais jamais espéré ce genre de succès à l'étranger XD**

**Quoi d'autre... Ah, à partir de ce drabble, de nouveaux personnages apparaissent, n'est-ce pas émouvant ? ^^**

**RaR :**

**Selanya** : En fait, ça a été plutôt facile ^^ J'avais en tête l'idée de montrer leur relation et le lemon est venu naturellement. Et comme il était plus ou moins important (je rigole, il est important) pour la suite de l'intrigue, je ne l'ai pas enlevé. Merci beaucoup ^^

**Tsu** : Par "exagéré", veux-tu dire que ce n'est pas assez ou que c'est assez ? Je ne suis pas très réveillée en ce moment donc je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu voulais dire ^^" En réalité, le lemon est important par la suite, lorsqu'on verra ce qui s'est passé entre eux ;) Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour garder l'originalité ^^

**kit** : Si je détaillais trop, on virait dans le vulgaire donc, j'ai préféré garder cette version-là ^^ Sinon, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais j'écris environ un drabble par jour.

**Deudeuche** : Merci ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à publier régulièrement ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Leno Lluvia (ou Lluvia Leno si on le faisait à la japonaise) était sur le point de faire un ulcère. Et ce n'était ni une exagération, ni la première fois.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait-il se taper le petit écrivain qui avait le vent en poupe et qui n'arrêtait pas de provoquer de nouvelles rumeurs plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres ?

Leno grinça des dents et jeta sur la petite table du café où il s'était arrêté le journal qu'il avait été occupé à lire attentivement jusqu'alors.

Sa tasse de chocolat chaud vacilla et tomba, répandant de ce fait son contenu sur les feuilles grises de son journal et recouvrant le visage fin au sourire mélancolique de la photographie mise sur la une.

- Cet idiot, gronda Leno en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire de trucs bizarres devant le journaliste !

Il se leva et fit grincer sa chaise. Ignorant les regards intrigués des autres clients dans le café, l'homme se dirigea vers le comptoir et frémit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il entendit deux jeunes femmes assises au comptoir discuter.

- As-tu lu le dernier article de Miura ? demanda la première en gloussant légèrement.

Leno fusilla du regard la serveuse qui lui tendit avec une main tremblante son addition.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama la deuxième fille en opinant vivement. Elle a interviewé Sawada, c'est ça ? C'était vraiment intéressant ! Surtout sa présentation !

- Oui ! ajouta l'autre en gloussant à nouveau pendant que Leno fouillait avec rage dans son porte-monnaie pour payer son café. La présentation d'un Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry vivant au milieu de fantômes est incroyable ! Je me demande quand il va enfin apparaître à la télévision ! Je suis sûre que le talk-show de Takkun et Hayatan ferait une interview du tonnerre !

Leno écarquilla légèrement ses yeux, fit un large sourire éblouissant à l'employée et s'empressa de sortir de sa besace un calepin pour y noter rapidement ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Puis, il se dépêcha de quitter le café, ne réalisant pas l'air énamouré qu'affichait la serveuse, ni le fait qu'il avait donné plus qu'il ne fallait pour le pourboire.

Une fois dans la rue animée de Tokyo, le blond sortit de la poche de sa veste molletonnée de camouflage un téléphone portable dernier cri et s'empressa de passer un appel.

- Contacte-moi sur-le-champ l'agent de Yamamoto et Gokudera, déclara Leno sitôt que son interlocuteur eut décroché. Et dis-leur que Sawada va leur rendre visite.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi ? marmonna la voix familière de son collègue.

- Parce que, siffla glacialement Leno en levant un bras pour appeler un taxi. Tu es notre expert dans les communications avec la maison de production Varia.

- Mu, grogna l'autre en un assentiment à contrecœur alors que le blond se glissait dans un taxi. Et alors ? Tu es aussi capable de discuter avec ces idiots...

- Je vais à Namimori. Un certain écrivain a pris du retard dans ses écrits... révéla Leno en baissant ensuite son téléphone pour aboyer une direction au conducteur. Donc, fais ce que je te dis, kora !

- Mu, répéta avec indignation son interlocuteur. Pas la peine de t'énerver, Colonello ! Je m'en occuperais. Par contre, tu m'en dois une...

- Rajoute-la sur mon ardoise, marmonna le blond en appuyant son front contre la vitre du véhicule. Ce ne sera que la millième fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- À vrai dire, précisa son collègue avec un sombre amusement. Ce n'est que la huit cent quatre-vingt-huitième fois.

- Trois huit ? constata avec surprise Leno. Ça se fête, kora ! Dès que le nouveau livre de Sawada sera publié et qu'il recevra un prix, je t'emmènerai à un resto. À toi de choisir où, Mammon.

- Tu regretteras bien vite tes mots, Colonello, ricana sadiquement Mammon avant de décrocher.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le train en direction vers Namimori que Leno réalisa son erreur. Proposer à son collègue qui avait reçu le surnom de démon de l'avarice de choisir à quel restaurant aller était comme dire adieu au contenu de son compte en banque.

- Sawada a intérêt à avoir quelque chose de génial en préparation, maugréa le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait avec des cheveux blancs avant la fin de l'année...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre demain vers 16h ;)**

**Sinon, j'ai trouvé une fanfic (en anglais) où Tsuna est un écrivain et finit avec Reborn. Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien, je suis là (plus ou moins à l'heure) et avec le chapitre. Je pense que tout va bien, non ? ^^  
Sinon, après réflexion, j'ai changé certaines choses dans les chapitres précédents (ce n'est pas très visible) et je continuerais probablement au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. **

**RaR :**

**ophelie.r : **Bah, tant que tu commentes, je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche. Pour le chapitre 10 : C'était fait exprès. Il faut surprendre le lecteur u_u Et pour le chapitre 11 : Ce chapitre-là introduit le prochain arc qui durera une bonne dizaine de drabbles (si ce n'est plus) ;)

**Tsu : **Tout se révélera progressivement ;)

**kit : **À vrai dire, Haru n'apparaîtra plus avant un bon moment et Reborn ne va rien lui faire (trop paresseux). Quant à l'interview, je suis encore occupée à l'écrire et elle promet d'être un arc rempli de révélations ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

- SAWADA ! SI TU N'OUVRES PAS LA PORTE DANS CINQ SECONDES, JE L'ABATTRAIS, KORA !

Sawada Tsunayoshi se réveilla sous la voix mélodieuse de son éditeur et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque cinq secondes plus tard, comme promis, un raffut se fit dans son hall d'entrée et le châtain poussa un couinement en réalisant qu'un certain éditeur diabolique allait bientôt le découvrir dans son lit.

Sans le moindre vêtement sur le dos, si ce n'était ses draps.

- HIIIIEEEE ! hurla avec effarement l'écrivain lorsque les dit-draps s'enlevèrent et qu'il se retrouva le cul nu sur son lit alors que le bruit familier des lourdes bottes militaires de son éditeur résonnaient dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

- SA-WA-DA, susurra la voix diabolique de l'homme alors que la porte de sa chambre éclatait en mille morceaux.

Le châtain éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla contre le mur tout en utilisant son oreiller pour cacher son entrejambe.

- Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit de m'envoyer hier soir ton nouveau plan d'histoire, continua suavement Lluvia Leno en abaissant doucement sa main armée d'un coup de poing américain en acier. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait...

Cependant, le jeune homme était trop effrayé pour lui répondre et Leno se pinça le nez avec agacement.

- Alors, kora ! aboya-t-il comme le sergent militaire auquel ses collègues ne cessaient de le comparer. Ne vas-tu pas me sortir que le démon t'a empêché d'écrire, kora ?!

- Co-Colonello, pleurnicha Tsuna en gardant son oreiller entre ses deux jambes (car il savait à quel point son éditeur détestait voir des hommes nus). Il ne m'a pas laissé d'autres choix ! Il a dit qu'assouvir les p-p-pulsions s-s-sex-uelles me donnerait de l'inspiration !

L'éditeur blond passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par une nuit passée dans le train et fusilla du regard le châtain qui se recroquevilla encore plus contre le mur comme s'il essayait de fusionner avec celui-ci. Les yeux bleus de l'adulte passèrent ensuite en revue le corps du jeune, prenant en compte les nombreuses griffures ainsi que suçons qui étaient visibles sur la peau pâle de l'écrivain.

- Oï, Reborn, appela sèchement Leno en gardant ses yeux posés sur le corps tremblant de frayeur de son auteur. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as distrait Sawada alors qu'il devait travailler sur son nouveau roman, kora ?!

Seul le silence lui répondit et l'éditeur pencha sa tête sur le côté pendant que son sourcil gauche tiquait suite à son agacement grandissant.

- OÏ, CRÉTIN DE DÉMON, KORA ! beugla le blond en sortant de son épaisse veste de camouflage un riffle et en le pointant vers le visage terrifié de Tsuna. RÉPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE OU LE GAMIN EN SOUFFRIRA, KORA !

- HIEEEEE !

Un soupir résonna dans la chambre et un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années apparut, le dos appuyé contre la fenêtre, entièrement vêtu (contrairement à Tsuna qui continuait à paniquer dans son coin) et coiffé d'un fedora sombre au ruban orangé.

- Tche, fit Reborn en claquant sa langue avec agacement. On n'a jamais la paix...

Le sourcil gauche de Leno tiqua à nouveau et son doigt frémit imperceptiblement sur la gâchette de son arme.

- La paix ? répéta-t-il en un souffle presque inaudible. La paix ? Sais-tu ce que c'est de vivre un enfer, kora ? Sais-tu ce que c'est de devoir s'occuper d'un gamin possédé qui obéit aux ordres mais qui donne toujours ses écrits à un fichu démon à la place de me les envoyer ? Le sais-tu, kora ?!

- Tu parles à un démon, stupide humain incapable d'écrire quelque chose de potable, persifla immédiatement le brun en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

- KORAAA ! explosa Colonello en dirigeant le canon de son riffle vers la poitrine du démon. POURQUOI DOIS-JE ÊTRE LE SEUL ÉDITEUR AU MONDE À SE TAPER UN ÉCRIVAIN HARCELÉ PAR UN DÉMON, KORA ? POURQUOI ?

Sur ces charmants mots, le blond fit feu et se mit à rire comme un psychopathe lorsqu'il vit les trous que faisaient ses balles sur le torse de Reborn. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil et garda ses bras croisés avant de se mettre à bailler d'ennui ouvertement.

- C'est bon ? demanda ce dernier avec un ton condescendant quand l'éditeur n'eut plus de munitions. Tu as fait ta grosse crise et c'est passé ?

Leno baissa sa tête et inspira profondément avant de tourner sa tête brusquement vers Tsuna qui avait commencé à pleurer en priant les cieux pour qu'il ne soit pas touché par les éclats de verre qui avaient fusé lors de la fusillade.

- Sawada, kora ! siffla le blond en s'avançant vers le jeune homme en question. Mets-toi à écrire et que ça saute, kora !

- HIIEEE ! s'exclama le châtain lorsqu'il sentit la main de son éditeur le saisir par la cheville gauche et le traîner hors de son lit. LAISSEZ-MOI AU MOINS M'HABILLER !

- MOINS DE BLABLA ET PLUS D'ÉCRITURE, KORA !

Resté seul dans la chambre, Reborn s'étira langoureusement et gratta distraitement son cou à l'endroit où Tsuna l'avait mordu lors de leurs ébats.

Il n'était pas contre un petit-déjeuner consistant après la nuit entière passée à satisfaire les besoins de son écrivain préféré.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, prochain chapitre demain vers 16h**

**Aussi petite question : R27 ou All27 ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien, mes cours m'appellent donc je vais faire très vite :**

**RaR :**

**Selanya : **À vrai dire, je ne fais même plus attention à l'OOC pour cette histoire, les personnages ont leur propre personnalité ^^

**Nyu : **Je comprends, il y a des situations qui exigent des commentaires XD

**Ssyela : **Malheureusement pour Tsuna, c'est une situation habituelle dans sa vie ;)

**Tsu : **On verra si ça arrivera ^^

**kit : **L'interview devrait commencer dans quatre chapitres (si je ne me trompe pas ^^) Bonne guérison !

**Deudeuche : **Nous sommes tous particulièrement sadiques lorsque ça concerne Tsuna. u_u

**ophelie.r : **Ne cherche pas à comprendre d'où m'est venue l'idée de Colonello en éditeur, je ne le sais même plus XD Mais ce rôle lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant.****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[秋]**_** :**_ Automne.

- Dame-Tsuna, si tu n'es pas debout et en train d'écrire dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je jure que tu connaîtras à la perfection la définition de « souffrir le martyr »...

Cette simple phrase chuchotée à son oreille arriva à l'éveiller bien mieux que tous les seaux d'eau que lui avait jetés sa mère durant son enfance.

L'adolescent ouvrit donc ses yeux comme s'il avait été électrocuté et découvrit avec horreur que le visage d'un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années était collé au sien. De ce fait, il heurta violemment l'adulte avec son front et le châtain roula hors de son lit pour ensuite se réceptionner, la tête la première, sur sa moquette.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda l'homme en haussant ses sourcils. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ton école commence dans quatre heures et j'ai faim...

Tsuna gémit en réalisant que ce démon (oui, Reborn était bel et bien un démon) avait osé le réveiller à cinq heure du matin juste parce qu'il voulait manger.

- Bien, maugréa le châtain en essayant tant bien que mal de garder ses yeux ouverts. Que veux-tu que j'écrive ?

Un éclat de rire sarcastique retentit alors dans la chambre, réveillant de ce fait entièrement Tsuna car ce dernier savait que quelque chose de mauvais s'annonçait. Après tout, un démon ne riait jamais sans raison.

- Voyons, Dame-Tsuna, finit par dire Reborn avec un air condescendant qui suintait de toutes ses pores. Ne te surestimes pas... Nous savons tous deux que tu n'arriveras pas à répondre à mes attentes...

L'adolescent ferma ses yeux pour s'enjoindre au calme et tituba difficilement jusqu'à son bureau, zigzagant entre tous les déchets, boulettes de feuilles raturées et autres objets qui traînaient dans sa chambre. Enfin, il s'assit, sortit une nouvelle feuille, saisit un stylo-plume (car Reborn raffolait de l'écriture que produisaient ceux-ci) et attendit.

Le démon s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et déposa son menton sur le crâne du garçon, ses yeux sombres scrutant avec étincelle affamée la feuille vierge qui trônait sur le bureau impeccable, seule partie réellement ordonnée dans la chambre qui semblait avoir subi l'Armageddon.

- Le temps passe, déclara alors l'homme en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus du bureau. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir sans raisons, n'est-ce pas...

Tsuna déglutit nerveusement et se pencha sur sa feuille, la pointe de sa plume glissant difficilement sur le papier en un parcours heurté, s'arrêtant à chaque mot lorsqu'il hésitait sur son orthographe.

Finalement, après vingt longues et interminables minutes, l'adolescent se recula en soupirant et tendit sa feuille d'une main tremblante au démon.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil et lut calmement le texte, son visage s'assombrissant à chaque ligne.

- Je me demande sérieusement ce qui peut passer dans ta tête, marmonna Reborn en secouant doucement la feuille avant de la froisser en une boule compacte. « _l'hôm' est une kreattur sangsible et nez-en-moins, il ignaure cas shake segonde passer a regarder sa monttre, il c'eloigne de la bôté du monde exthérieur._ »...

Quelques secondes passèrent et Tsuna jura avoir vu un ange passer avant que le démon ne reprenne la parole, cette fois-ci avec une voix si basse et douce que l'adolescent en eut des frissons d'horreur.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que le dictionnaire était ton nouveau petit-ami ? Que tu devais le chérir comme s'il était ton amant ? T'en occuper comme s'il était ton mari ? Le vénérer comme ton idole ? susurra le brun en tournant brutalement la chaise pour ainsi se retrouver nez à nez avec le châtain.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment en croisant le regard affamé et frôlant la folie du démon avant d'acquiescer nerveusement.

- Tu l'as dit, admit-il en un couinement strident semblable à un jouet pour enfants sur lequel on avait marché dessus.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi comment, Dame-Tsuna, soupira Reborn en se penchant jusqu'à frôler de son nez celui de l'adolescent. Comment as-tu réussi à écrire autant de fautes en une seule phrase ?

Le châtain se recroquevilla sur place et essaya d'éviter le regard incandescent du démon, sans succès car ce dernier tenait à tout prix à recevoir sa réponse.

- Heu, hésita Tsuna en gigotant nerveusement sur place car il ne supportait pas la tension ambiante. Je suis désolé ?

- Dans ce cas, répondit doucement l'homme en faisant un sourire en coin purement sadique. Je suis également désolé de ce qui advenir de ta collection de manga adorée...

- Q-Quoi ? couina une nouvelle fois l'adolescent en blanchissant considérablement sous la menace implicite.

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, déclara Reborn sans sourciller. À chaque faute que je trouverais dans tes écrits, un manga disparaîtra mystérieusement...

- Ce ne sera pas mystérieux du tout ! s'enflamma Tsuna en se redressant et en oubliant momentanément sa frayeur. Tu es celui qui va les jeter !

- Les jeter ? répéta le démon avec un air intrigué. Non, non. Ce serait bien trop aimable de ma part...

Le visage du jeune pâlit à nouveau alors qu'il imaginait brièvement ce qui pourrait arriver à ses chers et adorés mangas. Puis, il baissa sa tête, inspira profondément et ses yeux prirent brièvement un éclat orangé lorsqu'il se redressa et dévisagea sans aucune crainte le démon.

- Bien, accorda Tsuna avec une voix calme qui contrastait avec la paniquée qu'il avait employée jusqu'alors. Je vais écrire.

- Il était temps~

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ****De Nos Jours****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

******[秋]**_** :**_ Automne.

- SAWADA, KORA ! SI TU N'ES PAS RÉVEILLÉ LORSQUE J'AURAIS FINI MA PHRASE, JE JURE SUR MON RIFFLE QUE TU NE CONNAÎTRAS PAS TES PETITS-FILS, KORA !

Tsuna sursauta et se redressa immédiatement, sa main tendue vers son stylo-plume avant de réaliser qu'il s'était assoupi dans son salon en compagnie de son éditeur. Ce dernier avait son habituel air exaspéré et avait effectivement sorti son arme fétiche.

- Je suis réveillé ! Je suis réveillé ! Ne détruis pas mes mangas ! balbutia le châtain en saisissant l'un des nombreux bloc-notes qui traînaient dans sa maison pour aussitôt y écrire les vers d'un poème traitant d'un cimetière en fleurs sous la lune.

- Je n'ai rien dit sur tes mangas, Sawada, précisa Colonello avant de faire un large sourire, identique à celui qu'affichait l'homme au fedora assis à ses côtés. Mais je note dûment cette information. Elle me servira à l'avenir...

- Pourquoi moi, gémit Tsuna en continuant malgré tout à écrire fébrilement le poème.

* * *

**Prochain drabble demain, probablement dans l'après-midi.**

**Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**J'étais tranquillement occupée à étudier lorsque j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre. Et là, grande surprise, il était 16h passée et je n'avais pas posté le chapitre...  
****Donc, comme hier, je vais faire très vite...**

**RaR :**

**Deudeuche : **On m'a souvent dit que j'avais un problème mental, ça doit être ça alors u_u

**ophelie.r : **Si tu as aimé le flash-back, tant mieux vu que toute l'histoire est construite comme ça ;)

**Tsu : **Il semblerait que perdre ses mangas soit une véritable torture pour certains. Et Tsuna en fait partie au grand bonheur de Reborn XD

**kit : **Chacun son chiffre préféré (le mien est 8 va savoir pourquoi...). Il est possible de faire autant de fautes, j'ai déjà vu pire u_u Tant que tu commentes, je ne me plaindrai pas ;)

**Si l'OOC dérange quelqu'un, qu'il sache que je suis une pro dans ce domaine (suffit de lire "Coup franc" et "Brother Complex et conséquences" pour s'en rendre compte...) et qu'il peut toujours arrêter de lire l'histoire.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Le début d'un jingle entraînant résonna dans la salle alors que les rideaux bordeaux s'écartaient pour révéler deux jeunes hommes vêtus tous deux de pantalons sombres et de chemises colorées.

- Bienvenue au _Talk-show d'Hayatan et Takkun_ ! s'exclama énergiquement l'un d'eux en s'avançant d'un pas pour saluer le public avec un large sourire. Je suis Hayatan !

Il était d'une taille moyenne, avec des cheveux gris qui avaient été coiffés de façon à ressembler à un poulpe et portait une chemise rouge vif. Ses yeux verts ne cessaient de pétiller avec malice et son sourire amusé provoqua une nouvelle fois une vague de soupirs énamourés dans le public essentiellement féminin.

- Et moi, Takkun, compléta le deuxième garçon en levant laconiquement une main pour saluer à son tour les auditeurs.

Celui-ci était plus grand qu'Hayatan, avait des cheveux sombres coupés courts et hérissés avec du gel. Son visage ovale aux yeux marrons était tellement neutre que personne n'aurait pu dire s'il était heureux d'être sur scène ou s'il s'ennuyait terriblement. Contrairement à Hayatan, il portait une chemise bleue qui collait suffisamment à son corps pour montrer aux spectatrices que le jeune homme faisait du sport couramment.

- Aujourd'hui, embraya le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avec son large sourire aux lèvres. Nous avons parmi nous le célèbre joueur de billard, Volta Gamma !

- Préparez-vous à être électrifiées car sa maîtrise des balles est absolue, commenta nonchalamment le brun avec un léger sourire en coin entendu.

Des sifflets retentirent dans le public et les joues de Hayatan se tintèrent brièvement de rouge avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Takkun et ne pose une main sur son épaule comme s'il voulait lui faire une confidence.

- Cependant, il ne te surpassera pas, Takeshi, fit le gris en un murmure rauque suffisamment puissant pour que toutes les femmes présentes puissent l'entendre.

Des soupirs énamourés ainsi que des chuchotis surexcités retentirent dans le plateau pendant que Takeshi, ou plutôt Takkun, se penchait pour déposer doucement une main sur la joue rougie d'Hayatan.

- Hayato, chuchota-t-il avec une voix grave qui fit soupirer de plus belle les spectatrices. Si seulement nous n'étions pas sur scène...

- EEEET... COUPEZ, déclara la voix ennuyée du réalisateur de l'émission. Passez des publicités quelconques pendant que les deux idiots vont se rafraîchir...

Takkun soupira légèrement et baissa sa tête pour effleurer de son nez la chevelure lustrée de son compagnon. Ce dernier leva lentement une main tremblante et agrippa fermement un bout de la manche bleue du brun pour immédiatement le tirer vers leurs quartiers.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Hayatan se tourna vers Takkun et le dévisagea avec animosité.

- Je peux savoir d'où venait cette main ? aboya-t-il en fronçant durement ses sourcils. Déjà que nous avons à suivre les scénarios de merde de Lussuria...

Gokudera Hayato, dont le nom d'artiste était Hayatan, poussa un grognement inarticulé et passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux recouverts de gel avant de frotter avec vigueur ses joues.

- Et puis, marmonna-t-il une fois qu'il se fut légèrement calmé. C'est quoi cette règle implicite disant que l'étranger doit être extraverti ?

- Allons, allons, déclara alors Takkun en posant ses mains sur les épaules du gris pour l'enjoindre au calme. L'important, c'est de s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Gokudera vit rouge et redressa vivement sa tête pour fusiller de ses yeux verts le jeune homme au large sourire qui lui faisait face.

- Parce que ça ne te concerne pas, peut-être ? explosa le jeune aux cheveux gris en enfonçant un doigt dans le sternum du brun. De nous deux, tu es celui qui a la situation la plus compliquée ! Demander à un idiot de paraître intelligent n'est pas si simple !

En effet, Yamamoto Takeshi, alias Takkun, n'était pas du tout ce qu'il laissait paraître à l'écran. Ainsi, il était un fanatique de baseball et était incapable de suivre une discussion sur n'importe quel champ scientifique ou littéraire. Cependant, il avait, contrairement à son collègue métis, l'air plus sexy lorsqu'il était sérieux et ce simple fait avait influencé la décision de leurs supérieurs pour leurs rôles dans le talk-show.

Résultat, Takkun était un jeune homme extrêmement intelligent et difficile à approcher pendant qu'Hayatan était un garçon, légèrement stupide, toujours énergique et souriant.

Des personnages tout à fait opposés à leur véritable être.

Cependant, cela apportait du beurre sur les épinards et les deux jeunes hommes n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Même s'ils devaient faire semblant d'être en couple alors qu'ils (principalement Gokudera) n'en supportaient même pas l'idée.

- Les enfants~ appela la voix désagréablement familière de leur manager. J'espère que vous êtes présentables parce que je vais ouvrir la porte.

Gokudera poussa un nouveau grognement et sortit une canette de bière du mini-réfrigérateur présent dans leur cabine alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler un homme à la crête iroquoise multicolore.

- Huhu, gloussa ce dernier en se dandinant jusqu'aux deux acteurs. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompus à un moment important~

- Pas du tout, assura gaiement Yamamoto en souriant largement. Je n'ai même pas... comment c'était encore... commencé à pervertir Hayato !

- Huhu~ voilà qui est dommage, pépia leur manager en secouant tristement sa tête alors que Gokudera envisageait de se noyer avec sa bière. Mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous ! Vous allez interviewer la semaine prochain un véritable bonbon !

- Vraiment ? Haha, s'esclaffa le brun en se grattant distraitement le cou. Ça a l'air amusant !

- Et quel blanc-bec allons-nous nous récolter ? grommela Hayato avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée.

- C'est là que tu vas te réjouir, assura l'homme à la crête en lui faisant un clin d'œil langoureux (Gokudera manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière). Car, mes chers enfants, vous aurez l'honneur d'être les premiers à interviewer à la télévision le célèbre auteur Sawada Tsunayoshi !

Hayato recracha sa gorgée sur le visage de leur manager et Takeshi cilla.

- Haha, rit-il gaiement. Cet auteur a le même nom qu'un garçon qui était dans la même école que moi !

Gokudera se frappa la tête avec une main et soupira avec exaspération.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, prochain chapitre demain vers 16h (si je n'oublie pas de regarder ma montre...)**

**Sinon, je pense que ça ne surprendra personne si je déclare que cette histoire est principalement comique (avec des moments sérieux dans les flash-backs).  
Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Figurez-vous qu'à cette période-ci de l'année, j'étudiais dans mon jardin sous un soleil éclatant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai du mettre des vêtements d'hiver.  
****Vive le printemps, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Sinon, RaR :**

**kit : **Comme quoi, il ne faut pas laisser Lussuria s'occuper de l'émission XD Sinon, il n'y aura pas de 8059, Gokudera est trop traumatisé par l'émission ;)

**L'autre jour, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas changé le rating après le lemon... Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ? (Et je suis trop distraite...)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Le vent soufflait doucement au sommet de la colline du parc de Namimori et fit bruisser les feuilles du cerisier sous lequel somnolait le jeune homme. Ce dernier bougea faiblement lorsque la brise caressa sa chevelure châtaine et se recroquevilla contre la seule source de chaleur disponible.

Une paire d'orbes d'obsidienne se baissèrent et contemplèrent en silence le visage de l'endormi et les lèvres de l'autre homme se pincèrent brièvement avant qu'un soupir ne les franchisse.

Le vent se renforça et l'individu aux yeux sombres déposa doucement une main sur la chevelure châtaine.

Pour ensuite tirer avec forces les mèches de couleur claire afin de réveiller le jeune.

- HIEE ! s'exclama celui-ci en ouvrant brusquement ses yeux et en tendant ses mains en avant pour se réceptionner.

Car l'autre homme avait profité de la surprise du garçon pour le pousser et ainsi rire sombrement lorsque le châtain dévala la tête la première la colline.

- Reborn ! se plaignit ce dernier une fois qu'il eut achevé sa descente. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

L'homme au chapeau noir fit un léger sourire amusé et descendit à son tour de la colline pour s'arrêter devant le jeune homme qui était toujours à terre.

- Ne me questionne pas, Dame-Tsuna, déclara-t-il avec un air suffisant. Maintenant, fais-moi à manger, je pense que ta sieste a été suffisante pour te rafraîchir les idées. Et si ce n'est pas le cas...

Reborn laissa sa phrase en suspend et élargit lentement son sourire jusqu'à avoir une expression purement sadique. Son interlocuteur déglutit bruyamment et s'empressa d'acquiescer vivement.

- Que dis-tu d'un poème ? proposa-t-il rapidement. Ou d'une pièce de théâtre ?

Un raclement de gorge retentit alors dans le parc de Namimori et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interrompus durant leur discussion. Reborn fronça ses sourcils avec agacement pendant que Tsuna déglutissait une nouvelle fois.

- Co-Colonello, bredouilla nerveusement le châtain en se grattant le crâne. Que faites-vous ici ?

L'éditeur blond tapa du pied et inspira profondément. Puis, il tourna vivement sa tête vers l'homme au fedora et le regarda avec suspicion.

- Je pensais avoir dit que l'interview des deux idiots était aujourd'hui, susurra Leno avec une voix extrêmement basse.

L'écrivain recula instinctivement et sa main fusa pour serrer par réflexe le bout de la veste sombre de Reborn. Ce dernier se contenta de croiser ses bras et de rouler des yeux avec ennui.

- T-t-t-tu l'as d-d-d-d-dit, balbutia Tsuna qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Les lèvres pâles de l'éditeur s'étirèrent lentement et celui-ci se pencha en avant pour dévisager froidement son auteur.

- Dans ce cas, murmura le blond avec un tic nerveux perceptible à son sourcil droit. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Chiba, dans les studios de la Varia ?

- Heu, hésita le châtain en regardant partout pour éviter le regard qu'il n'hésiterait pas à qualifier de démoniaque de Leno. Reborn voulait aller au parc ?

- _Vraiment_ ? insista l'éditeur en écarquillant ses yeux. Ce n'est pas ce que disait le mot que tu as laissé dans ton salon...

Tsuna poussa un petit cri de surprise et lut la feuille que venait de lui coller au visage l'homme enragé. Les orbes bruns du châtain s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et il s'empressa d'essayer de se justifier.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Colonello, tu sais très bien que je n'oserais jamais écrire ça !

L'homme blond ne l'écouta pas et se contenta de prendre le jeune par le col de sa large chemise pour le traîner vers le taxi qui les attendait et les emmènerait à l'aéroport.

Reborn soupira et décroisa ses bras pour saisir la feuille qui avait échoué sur l'herbe verte du parc de Namimori.

_« Pas envie de revoir sa face donc je n'irais pas à Chiba, je préfère plutôt me la couler douce dans __le parc ! _»

- Tche, fit le démon en claquant sa langue avec exaspération. Si seulement tu étais plus honnête... Enfin, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu restes Dame-Tsuna...

* * *

**Des reviews seraient sympa... Surtout aujourd'hui vu que demain, j'irais affronter la bête noire qu'est mon examen oral...  
Donc, ayez pitié de l'auteur et commentez ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Après une longue journée, quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**RaR :**

**kit :** Merci, je l'ai réussi donc c'est déjà un de moins ^^ Deuxième fois à peine ? Je perds la main si c'est le cas XD Quant à Colonello, je dirais qu'il frise les ulcères à chaque fois u_u

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

- Bon, marmonna Colonello en s'épongeant nerveusement le front avec un mouchoir. Nous sommes arrivés à temps, kora !

- Super, maugréa sombrement Reborn.

Les deux hommes étaient adossés contre la porte fermée du studio Varia dans la préfecture de Chiba et ne semblaient pas du tout essoufflés alors qu'ils avaient courus de l'aéroport jusqu'au studio.  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adultes et le brun baissa lentement son chapeau pour recouvrir son visage d'une ombre de mauvaise augure.

- Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de crucial ? murmura le blond en passant lentement une main sur son visage crispé.

- Va savoir, répondit vaguement le démon en lissant les plis de sa veste noire ainsi que de sa chemise orange. Dès que nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport de Chiba, tu m'as pris par le poignet et tu t'es mis à courir comme si ta vie en dépendait...

Les yeux bleus de l'éditeur s'écarquillèrent avec horreur alors qu'il réalisait progressivement ce qu'il avait oublié.

- SAWADA, KORA ! s'exclama-t-il en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste militaire.

Il en sortit rapidement son téléphone et s'empressa d'appeler le jeune homme pendant que Reborn étirait ses lèvres en un large sourire amusé.

- Et toi, kora ! aboya Colonello en se tournant vers le brun pendant qu'il attendait que son auteur décroche. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu, kora ? Tu en étais parfaitement au courant, kora !

- Pourquoi ? répéta Reborn en élargissant son sourire. Parce que j'avais envie de voir l'expression de pur désespoir que tu ferais une fois que tu réaliserais que Dame-Tsuna n'arrivera jamais à temps pour l'interview...

L'éditeur entrouvrit sa bouche pour protester avant de réaliser que le démon avait vu juste. L'heure du début de l'émission était arrivée et Sawada Tsunayoshi se trouvait toujours quelque part dans l'aéroport de Chiba.

_- O-Oui_ ? fit alors la voix hésitante de Tsuna à travers son téléphone.

- SAWADA, KORA ! hurla le blond en manquant de se fêler la voix tant il avait haussé le ton. BOUGE TES FESSES ET RAMÈNE-TOI AU STUDIO VARIA DANS LES CINQ SECONDES QUI SUIVRONT, KORA !

_- J-Je v-v-vais f-f-f-faire d-d-d-de m-m-m-mon m-m-m-mieux !_ glapit l'écrivain avec terreur.

Colonello fronça ses sourcils, faire de son mieux n'était pas une chose envisageable. Sawada devait être au studio immédiatement. Soudain, l'auteur poussa un petit cri effrayé et un crépitement de mauvaise augure retentit dans le combiné avant qu'une voix masculine étrangère ne résonne à l'oreille de l'éditeur stressé.

- Hey ! Ce bonbon est trop mignon pour traîner avec un imbécile comme toi, déclara l'inconnu pendant que le blond sentait sa pression interne atteindre des sommets. Donc, on va aller boire un verre puis, qui sait~ Peut-être qu'on fera plus ample connaissance dans un hôtel...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Leno et il fronça ses sourcils. D'accord, on était passé d'une situation atroce à une situation tout bonnement abominable vu que son auteur allait probablement se faire violer d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Pourquoi lui ?

- Heu, fit alors la voix hésitante de Tsuna dans l'arrière-fond. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps pour boire un verre... Je dois aller au studio Varia...

- Voyons, beauté, déclara l'inconnu alors que Colonello regardait sa montre et soupirait de désespoir. Nous avons tout le temps du monde, la nuit est encore jeune~

Soudain, un bruissement suivi d'un bruit sourd résonna et l'éditeur haussa ses épaules tout en croisant le regard amusé de Reborn.

- Sawada, kora ! appela-t-il en marchant à grands pas vers l'entrée du studio. Je vais essayer de te gagner du temps. En attendant, profite de ce charmant inconnu et utilise son argent pour te trouver un taxi, kora !

Accroupi sur le torse d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années inconscient, Tsuna fit lentement craquer son cou et saisit le téléphone qui était tombé sur le caniveau pendant la brève bataille. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la machine et il annula l'appel pendant que son visage sombre s'éclairait progressivement. Ses yeux auparavant enflammés se radoucirent lentement et il se leva pour aussitôt fouiller la veste de l'individu.

Puis, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de mettre à terre un homme qui était bien plus lourd et puissant que lui pour ensuite lui faire les poches, le châtain leva son bras et appela un taxi.

* * *

**Bien, nous allons commencer l'arc de l'interview. Un très long arc. Important aussi.  
Mais le plus important reste ceci : dois-je continuer à poster chaque jour ? (Dix reviews et je continue ce rythme effréné)**

**Prochain chapitre... Aucune idée, je ne suis pas à la maison demain.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien, pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai plein de choses à dire :**

**Ainsi, nous commençons l'arc de l'interview (arc que je n'ai toujours pas achevé d'ailleurs...) et que personne ne se plaigne des tailles différentes des chapitres. C'est fait exprès.**

**Tout comme le fait que la ligne temporelle est difficile à suivre. Des indications sont toujours données dans le drabble pour vous aider.  
Aussi, détail qui a une grande importance : Ici, les années débutent en automne et finissent en été.**

**Pourquoi ?  
Parce que Reborn est apparu en automne, voilà pourquoi. Et que l'interview se déroule elle aussi en automne, trois ans plus tard. **

**Donc, pour récapituler, à chaque drabble, une saison apparaîtra pour vous aider à vous situer dans l'histoire. Si vous vous sentez perdus, c'est totalement normal, l'auteur (et l'histoire) est comme ça.**

**Passons aux RaR :**

**Nezion : **Comme quoi, il faut aller plus souvent sur le fandom u_u Ce ne sont pas des transformations momentanées, Tsuna _est devenu _comme ça ;)

**mama : **Eh oui, Tsuna aura _toujours_ la poisse avec moi. Toujours.

**Kit : **Comme quoi, la stupidité est contagieuse (fait dont je suis persuadée). Sinon, Tsuna est un être humain pur et dur dans un univers où les flammes de la volonté et tous les trucs dans le genre n'existent pas. Donc, il n'aura pas de super-pouvoirs ou de flammes sur le crâne. Ce n'est qu'un simple écrivain débutant ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Bienvenue au Talk-show d'Hayatan et Takkun ! Je suis Hayatan ! »_

_**« Et moi, Takkun. »**_

_« Et aujourd'hui, nous avons le grand honneur d'être les premières personnes à accueillir sur un plateau l'écrivain qui ne cesse de faire sensation ! J'ai nommé, le grand, le beau (mais pas autant que toi, Takkun), Sawada Tsunayoshi ! »_

« B-Bonjour ».

_« N'est-il pas adorable ? Il me donne envie de le manger tout crû ! »_

_**« Ce serait plutôt toi qui me donne cette envie, Hayato... »**_

_« Takeshi... »_

« Heu... »

_« Voyons, Takkun ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça devant les invités ! »_

_**« Ce qui veut dire que, tant que c'est dans son dos, c'est permis ? »**_

_« ... »_

« ... »

_**« Quoiqu'il en soit, Sawada-san, la plupart de vos écrits contiennent toujours une part importante de sensualité. Pourquoi ? »**_

_« Serait-ce parce que Tsunayoshi-kun est très intéressé par ces choses-là, Tee-Hee~ »_

« Pas vraiment... Disons plutôt que j'ai une muse particulièrement exigeante sur ce côté-là... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Un An Auparavant.****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****秋****] : **Automne.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Dame-Tsuna, susurra une voix démoniaque à l'oreille du garçon susnommé. Debout. Maintenant.

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et se redressa tout en poussant un cri digne d'un karatéka. Ou d'une fillette, tout dépendait de l'état d'esprit de l'auditeur.

- Je suis debout, je suis debout, murmura-t-il fébrilement tout en sortant de son lit et en se traînant vers son bureau.

Le jeune se laissa alors tomber lourdement sur sa chaise qui grinça sous son poids et il tourna sa tête vers jeter un bref regard à l'horloge avant de manquer de tourner de l'œil.

- Reborn, gémit-il en posant sa tête sur son bureau. Il n'est que trois heures du matin ! Pourquoi pareille torture, pourquoi ?

- La réponse est très simple, Dame-Tsuna, répondit le démon en s'asseyant tranquillement sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Il est effectivement trois heures du matin et je suis terriblement excité. Donc, si tu ne veux pas découvrir illico le secret du miel et des abeilles, je te conseille vivement de m'écrire quelque chose...

L'adolescent déglutit bruyamment et tira nerveusement le col de son pyjama bleu ciel avec des nuages pour ensuite se pencher sur la feuille blanche qui trônait sur son bureau. Comme d'habitude depuis l'apparition de Reborn dans sa vie, le châtain avait préparé avant d'aller se coucher un bloc entier de feuilles vierges sur chaque meuble de sa chambre, prévoyant toute fringale nocturne.

Cependant, il ne se serait jamais imaginé que le brun ait de tels besoins à une heure aussi matinale...

Son stylo-plume glissa sans heurts sur le papier et Tsuna soupira doucement en sentant l'habituelle impression de plénitude l'envahir.

Un souffle chaleureux ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'adolescent sursauta, sortant de sa transe lorsqu'il réalisa que Reborn s'était posté dans son dos et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule droite.

- Finalement, déclara le démon en enroulant ses deux bras autour du torse du châtain pour le soulever sans difficultés. Je n'ai pas envie de manger un texte...

Il jeta Tsuna sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le jeune qui écarquilla ses yeux avant de réaliser ce qui allait suivre.

- Te dévorer sera bien plus plaisant, termina Reborn avec un sourire en coin entendu.

Le cri d'horreur du châtain fut clairement audible dans tout le quartier.

* * *

**J'avais promis au dernier chapitre que si on arrivait à 10 reviews, je continuerais à publier chaque jour.  
Comme il y a bel et bien eu 10 reviews, je vais tenir ma promesse ^^  
Donc, rendez-vous demain à 16h pour la suite de l'interview !**

**Aussi, essayez de commenter (ne serait-ce que pour laisser un simple mot), publier chaque jour n'est pas facile (surtout en cette période, je dois être suicidaire...)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien, comme mon ordi a bugué splendidement au moment où je voulais enregistrer ce chapitre, je dois tout réécrire. Je vais donc faire très vite.**

**RaR !**

**Nezion : **Noooon, je n'apprécie pas du tout martyriser Tsuna. Pas du tout. La cause aura son explication à un moment. Va savoir quand.

**Lana : **Dans ce cas, continue à commenter et je ferais en sorte de publier chaque jour ;)

**kit : **Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Publier si tôt ! O.O (Hayatan est sur le point de se faire hara-kiri à chaque émission si tu veux savoir).

**ophelie.r : **Incroyable, aller jusque là pour lire cette (insignifiante) histoire ! Tout bonnement incroyable !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Ooooh, il rougit~ N'est-ce pas adorable ? »_

_**« Pas aussi adorable que tes cris, Hayato... **__»_

_« _..._ »_

_« S-Soit ! Tsunayoshi-kun, même si je n'ai pas lu tes livres (ils sont trop durs pour mon niveau de japonais...), j'ai vu sur internet que tu étais à l'école de Namimori lorsque ton premier livre a été publié ! C'est incroyable ! »_

_**« [Haha ! C'est le même nom que mon ancienne école !] Je veux dire... Intéressant... »**_

« H-Heu... J'étais en deuxième année lorsque j'ai écrit ma première histoire... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant****. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****冬****] : **Hiver.

L'adolescent se baissa vivement et évita de justesse le poing qui fusa vers son nez. Glapissant un petit cri effrayé, il s'empressa de rouler à terre et se retrouva rapidement derrière son opposant, un garçon armé d'un couteau. Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et poussa un grognement tout en se tournant vers le châtain qui cria d'horreur une nouvelle fois avant de lever son bras et de frapper son adversaire par pur hasard.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment en constatant que l'autre garçon avait désormais le nez qui saignait et recula prudemment tout en levant ses deux mains en un signe d'abandon.

- Ne peut-on pas en discuter ? plaida-t-il tout en tournant sa tête vers la porte ouverte de la classe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Un homme nonchalamment appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte secoua doucement sa tête avec un large sourire narquois et porta une main au rebord de son chapeau sombre pour recouvrir ses yeux de celui-ci.

- C'est pourtant toi qui a dit que tu préférais te battre contre Mochida que m'écrire une histoire d'action... rappela vaguement l'adulte en haussant ses épaules.

Tsuna grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et fit un saut en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle fois la main armée de l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres.

- D'accord ! finit-il par dire lorsque Mochida arriva à le saisir par le col de sa chemise. J'écrirais ton histoire !

Aussitôt, les yeux sombres du démon étincelèrent et le bras de Mochida s'abaissa lentement pendant que le garçon écarquillait ses yeux avec surprise.

- Dame-Tsuna ? s'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes durant lesquelles le châtain s'empressa de marcher vers l'un des pupitres et d'y placer une feuille vierge. Qu-qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous avez sûrement oublié quelque chose à l'école, Mochida-sempai, répondit aimablement Tsuna sans se tourner.

L'adolescent brun cilla avec un air perdu et se gratta nerveusement la nuque, certain qu'une personne était occupée à l'observer dans son dos. Il se tourna vivement et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était effectivement seul avec le cancre le plus réputé de toute l'école. Ne voulant pas attraper l'inutilité du châtain (qui sait si c'était contagieux...), Mochida s'empressa de quitter la classe et Tsuna soupira lourdement une fois que la porte fut fermée.

- Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu veux une histoire d'action, marmonna-t-il en barrant une colonne de caractères avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Parce que tes poèmes m'ennuient, déclara sans la moindre hésitation le démon qui s'était assis sur un bord du pupitre.

- Q-Quoi ? s'étrangla le châtain en redressant vivement sa tête pour dévisager avec incrédulité le brun. Mais tu es celui qui m'a dit d'écrire ce qui me venait à la tête !

Reborn soupira et tendit lentement son bras pour effleurer de son index le front de l'adolescent.

- Tes poèmes sont parfaitement acceptables, admit-il en un souffle. Mais ils sont légers, ils ne me rassasient pas. Donc, je veux que tu m'écrives une histoire.

- M-m-m-mais, bredouilla Tsuna en écarquillant ses yeux avec horreur. Je ne sais pas comment faire !

L'adulte soupira une nouvelle fois et donna une pichenette au front du jeune. Ce dernier poussa une petite exclamation surprise et fronça ses sourcils avant de frotter vivement son front endolori.

- Reborn ! protesta-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Parce que tu dis des stupidités, répondit le démon sans sourciller. Tu ne sais pas écrire des histoires ? Ne me fais pas rire, Dame-Tsuna.

- M-Mais, répéta l'adolescent.

- Une histoire se compose d'un squelette très simple, fit subitement l'homme en se penchant vers le châtain jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Pour faire simple, ce squelette est organisé en trois parties : le Début, partie où tout est présenté et un événement imprévu arrive, le Milieu, partie où bien des choses se passent, et la Fin. Une fois le squelette établi, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre de la chair au récit. Je ne vois pas en quoi écrire une histoire est si compliqué, Dame-Tsuna...

- Q-quoi ? bredouilla le garçon complètement perdu. Début ? Fin ?

Reborn se pinça le nez et ferma ses yeux comme s'il était profondément agacé par la lenteur d'esprit de l'adolescent (ce qui était probablement le cas). Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, le démon saisit la feuille maculée de biffures et tapota doucement les premières lignes avec le capuchon du stylo-plume que tenait toujours Tsuna entre ses doigts tâchés d'encre.

- Ici, expliqua l'adulte en vrillant ses yeux sombres dans les orbes confus du jeune. Tu as la situation initiale. Ensuite...

Il fit lentement glisser le capuchon sur la feuille, étalant parfois l'encre qui n'avait pas encore séché, et l'arrêta sur un caractère à moitié effacé.

- L'action. Tu as écrit ici qu'il y a eu une explosion devant le protagoniste. C'est l'initiation de l'action. Après, il ne te reste qu'à faire le déroulement de celle-ci et la clôturer en beauté. Et enfin...

Reborn arrêta le capuchon sur la dernière ligne de la feuille et fit un léger sourire en coin.

- Tu arrives à la situation finale. _L'apothéose_, murmura-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête et un éclat indéchiffrable dans ses yeux.

* * *

**Tiens, selon vous, pourquoi ai-je mis "apothéose" en italique ? **

**Sinon, prochain chapitre demain, 16h ? (qui sait) et...**

**Reviews ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Par miracle, il fait beau. Et, en résultat, j'ai les Beatles en tête... Alors que je devrais étudier ma philo... Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur pour me remettre les idées en place...**

**Bref, RaR !**

**Nezion : **Mais ce n'est rien ! ^^ Tsuna sera éternellement une victime (du moins, tant que j'ai un mot à dire là-dessus...) et ne parlons même pas du couple Takkun-Hayatan. (Chaque fois que quelqu'un dit qu'ils sont en couple, Gokudera est encore plus proche de la dépression...) Les interactions vont arriver (lentement mais sûrement~) Va savoir pourquoi, beaucoup de monde a suggéré le côté charnel. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça a à voir avec ce mot ^^"

**kit : **Hello ! Reborn est un démon, ce qui est impressionnant, c'est qu'il n'ait pas encore employé la force sur Tsuna u_u Je confirme, ça doit être même fascinant à voir (mais de trèèèèèèèès loin. Limite, à des km...) Quant à Takkun... N'en parlons même pas. Sinon, Gokudera doit friser l'alcoolisme avec toutes les stupidités qu'il doit déblatérer...

**Engel : **Ohh, merci, il ne fallait pas (faux, continue à me complimenter). Eh oui, ils sont géniaux malgré leur côté extrêmement OOC (la faute à mon cerveau hyperactif...) Et tu dois bien être l'une des seules personnes à avoir abordé la vérité pour l'apothéose. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Wow ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! Tu as écrit ta première histoire à 17 ans ! Tu dois bien être le premier ! »_

« J'en doute... »

_**« Quoiqu'il en soit, Sawada-san, même si vous aviez votre histoire, il vous fallait la publier. Comment avez-vous fait pour être admis dans la maison d'édition Arcobaleno ? C'est la maison d'édition la plus prestigieuse du pays... »**_

_« C'est que Tsunayoshi-kun est très doué, non ? Pas vrai, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »_

« Heu... [Ha-Hayatan-san, vous n'avez pas besoin de me saisir par le bras...] À vrai dire, j'ai rencontré mon éditeur actuel par pur hasard... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**冬**] : Hiver.

Lluvia Leno soupira bruyamment et adossa son front contre le comptoir du pub où il s'était terré après l'énième échec de son auteur.

- Comment veux-tu faire vendre un livre qui parle d'une moto ? marmonna le blond en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et l'homme ouvrit péniblement un œil pour découvrir avec ennui que le barman venait de le réveiller.

- Cher client, je pense qu'il est temps que vous rentriez chez vous, conseilla l'homme en retournant derrière son comptoir.

Leno se redressa difficilement et examina avec un air déterré son verre vide.

- Pourquoi est-il vide ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Cher client, répondit le barman sans sourciller et en désignant la main du blond qui était agrippée sur le verre vide. Rentrez chez vous, je suis certain que votre femme vous attend.

Leno observa l'anneau en argent qui ornait son annulaire et il soupira lentement avant de rabattre ses yeux bleus sur l'homme qui était occupé à essuyer le comptoir.

- Pas de femme, grommela le blond après un long silence. Partie après le cinquième... À moins que ce soit le cinquantième... échec...

- Oh, fit simplement le barman en rangeant son chiffon. Je suis désolé.

Leno redressa vivement sa tête, des étoiles dans ses yeux et fit un léger sourire rempli d'espoir.

- Mais je ne vous donnerais pas de nouveau verre, acheva l'autre homme en se tournant vers les étagères où étaient exposées les bouteilles.

Le visage de l'éditeur se défit et il s'affala sur le comptoir tout en fermant ses yeux avec lassitude.

- Cher client, répéta le barman avec un tic agacé au sourcil. Vous avez cinq secondes pour sortir de l'établissement, j'aimerais vraiment fermer boutique !

Le blond grommela vaguement une excuse (à moins que ce soit une insulte) et se traîna difficilement vers la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, Leno leva péniblement une main pour se protéger et ferma à moitié ses yeux en réalisant que le soleil s'était levé depuis belle lurette.

- Urgh, grogna l'éditeur en se saisissant brusquement le ventre. Ne me dis pas que j'ai bu pendant toute la nuit... Mon portefeuille, kora !

Se lamentant à voix basse, il commença à tituber vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et heurta de ce fait un badaud qui marchait tranquillement dans les rues paisibles de la petite ville où avait échoué Leno.

Ce dernier se tourna tant bien que mal vers la personne qu'il avait heurtée et aperçut vaguement une chevelure châtaine ébouriffée avant de remarquer que sa bousculade avait jeté le sac de l'individu à terre, répandant son contenu sur le trottoir enneigé.  
Marmonnant une vague excuse, l'éditeur s'accroupit précautionneusement (ses jointures lui faisaient mal après une nuit blanche) et commença à rassembler les affaires de la personne.

- Ce n'est rien ! pépia celle-ci en s'empressant de mettre les cahiers et bics qui jonchaient le trottoir dans son sac. Je ne faisais pas attention !

Curieusement, lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, l'individu tourna sa tête vers Leno et fixa avec insistance (et un air réprobateur) un point légèrement au-dessus de l'épaule du blond. Intrigué, celui-ci se tourna, manquant de tomber car son équilibre n'était pas terrible avec tout l'alcool ingéré, et écarquilla ses yeux.

- Quoi, kora ? aboya-t-il en dévisageant avec animosité l'homme habillé d'un costume noir et au léger sourire moqueur. Tu n'as jamais vu d'honnête travailleur trébucher, kora ?!

Les lèvres de l'individu s'étirèrent et son sourire devint purement narquois pendant que le jeune châtain que Leno avait bousculé poussait une légère exclamation.

- V-Vous pouvez le voir ? demanda celui-ci en saisissant doucement un pan de la manche de l'éditeur.

Ce dernier rabattit son avant-bras brusquement pour forcer le jeune à le lâcher et croisa ses bras avec un air ennuyé.

- Bien sûr que je peux le voir, je ne suis pas aveugle, kora ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ! s'exclama le châtain en se tournant vers le brun pour le dévisager avec un air interrogateur. Tu avais dit que personne ne pouvait te voir !

L'homme au costume sombre haussa ses épaules et commença à jouer nonchalamment avec l'une de ses rouflaquettes recourbées.

- Je suppose que cet homme est un tel minable qu'il est considéré comme le néant absolu, proposa-t-il après une légère réflexion.

Leno sentit clairement son sourcil tiquer et se leva lentement, manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber à terre, pour ensuite saisir avec force la cravate noire de l'inconnu.

- Qu'as-tu dit, kora ? beugla-t-il en forçant l'homme à se pencher vers lui. Ose un peu le répéter...

- HIEEE ! piailla alors le châtain en réussissant à forcer le blond à lâcher le brun et en s'empressant de déguerpir avec ce dernier. Je vais être en retard à l'école ! Hibari-san va me mordre à mort !

Surpris par l'éclat du jeune, Leno se contenta de rester sur place et observa les deux individus s'en aller avant de remarquer quelque chose.

Un paquet de feuilles traînait sur le trottoir, clairement oublié par l'étudiant.

L'éditeur fronça ses sourcils et passa une main dans sa chevelure tout en soupirant.

- Je suppose qu'il est temps que je rentre à la maison, marmonna-t-il.

Il ramassa cependant le paquet et constata qu'un nom était écrit au sommet de la première page. Puis, ses yeux passèrent rapidement en revue les lignes avant de tourner la feuille et de continuer leur lecture.

- J'y crois pas, murmura-t-il avec incrédulité.

* * *

**La suite... demain vers 16h ?**

**Un petit commentaire pour l'auteur qui a l'impression d'être submergée par ses cours de philo ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) !  
Comme je ne suis toujours pas morte malgré le rythme de parution et mes études, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant tout, RaR :**

**Nezion : **Je confirme, Colonello souffre depuis toujours. Peut-être même plus que Tsuna (si c'est possible...)

**Lana : **Je vais faire de mon mieux (on verra...) et, comme tu peux le voir, je continue à publier tous les jours ;)

**kit : **Tu dois couver quelque chose XD Enfin, "_beaucoup de chance"_ tu ne trouve pas ? Peut-être même trop~ Quant au barman, je songe à le faire réapparaître, c'est un personnage attachant XD

**Dernière annonce et je vous laisse tranquilles. Vous rappelez-vous de mon avertissement pour l'OOC ? (Si non, vous voilà prévenus).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Mais même si c'était un pur hasard, tu as eu directement un contrat avec la maison d'édition, Tsunayoshi-kun ! C'est un véritable exploit ! Comment y es-tu arrivé ? »_

_**« Voyons, Hayatan, laisse notre cher invité respirer... Aussi, je ne veux pas te voir aussi intéressé envers un homme autre que moi... »**_

_« Takeshi... »_

_**« Hayato... »**_

« Heu... [Dois-je répondre à la question pendant que vous vous dévorez des yeux ? Hieee, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !] J'ai signé ce contrat une fois que mon (futur) éditeur m'a présenté au dirigeant de la maison d'édition ! »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant****.****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**冬**] : Hiver.

- Heu... Lluvia-san, hésita Tsuna en regardant avec prudence le visage étrangement souriant du blond en question. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Le ici en question était la salle d'attente d'un immeuble resplendissant au beau milieu de Tokyo.

- Parce que nous avons rendez-vous avec le big boss, Sawada, répondit l'éditeur en roulant ses yeux comme si la réponse était évidente et que Tsuna était stupide pour avoir posé une question pareille.

- Vraiment, tu resteras éternellement Dame-Tsuna, soupira alors Reborn qui était assis à la droite du châtain.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et croisa avec agacement ses bras. Il avait tous les droits de poser cette question ! Après tout, cet homme s'était présenté le matin-même à sa porte, l'avait pris dans ses bras en hurlant à tue-tête qu'il était son Messie et l'avait ensuite forcé à monter dans un taxi puis dans un Shinkansen.  
Oui, quel que soit l'angle dans lequel il examinait sa situation, Tsuna n'arrivait qu'à une seule réponse : un kidnapping.

Enfin, au moins, il connaissait le nom de son ravisseur.

Lluvia Leno, un éditeur qui semblait poursuivi par la mauvaise fortune car chaque auteur qui se retrouvait sous sa tutelle échouait lamentablement. D'une certaine façon, Tsuna avait un peu pitié du blond.

Soudain, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla le visage masculin au léger sourire avenant d'un homme blond âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Alors, Colonello ! s'exclama le nouveau-venu avec une voix grave accueillante qui provoqua immédiatement un froncement de sourcils chez Tsuna. Où est la perle que tu as trouvée dans la rue ?

- Devant toi, répondit Leno en poussant doucement le châtain vers l'autre blond.

Reborn mit une main devant sa bouche et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son rictus moqueur lorsqu'il vit l'air plus que gêné de son auteur attitré.

- ...

L'inconnu blond écarquilla ses yeux orangés de pure surprise et leva lentement une main tremblante avant de la poser avec force sur la chevelure châtaine.

- Oh !Mon ! Dieu ! glapit l'homme en plaquant contre son torse l'adolescent. Tu es encore plus adorable que la dernière fois, Tsu-kun !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Giotto-nii, marmonna Tsuna avec un air de déterré.

- Graaaah ! gargouilla le blond en enfouissant ensuite son nez dans la chevelure du garçon. J'ai envie de... envie de... G ! AU SECOURS !

Un grognement retentit à l'extérieur de la salle d'attente et la porte de celle-ci explosa. Lorsque la fumée résultant de l'explosion se dissipa, les trois hommes (plus Reborn) aperçurent un adulte, aux cheveux roux tirant vers le rose, qui se trouvait dans une posture alerte.

- Que se passe-t-il, Giotto ? demanda le nouveau-venu en analysant rapidement tous les éléments présents dans la pièce. Une nouvelle attaque ?

- Effectivement, approuva sérieusement le blond pendant que Leno abaissait lentement la main qu'il avait portée par réflexe durant l'explosion à la poche secrète de sa veste qui contenait son revolver. Une attaque de... MOE ! REGARDE-LE, N'EST-IL PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT ADORABLE ? Argh !

L'éminent dirigeant de la Vongola Corporacy se plia en deux, visiblement blessé, et G se précipita à ses côtés pendant que Giotto tombait gracieusement à genoux sur la moquette bordeaux de la salle d'attente.

- Même ses coups sont adorables, gloussa le blond avec des étoiles dans ses yeux orangés pendant que le châtain faisait craquer ses phalanges avec un éclat sadique dans ses orbes de pareille couleur.

- J'espère que tu ne tiens pas à tes dents, Giotto-nii, prévint poliment Tsuna avant de frapper.

- Donc, fit G sans sourciller alors que son supérieur était en train de recevoir une dérouillée sous ses yeux. Tu veux être son éditeur ? L'éditeur du petit-frère adoré de Giotto ?

- Même si je sens que je vais le regretter, marmonna Leno en jetant un bref coup d'œil au châtain qui venait de révéler une facette particulièrement sadique. Ouais.

- Très bien, déclara le roux en sortant de nulle part tel un magicien une feuille de contrat. Signe ici. Et ici. Et ici. Et... là, ce sera à Tsuna de signer...

Ils se tournèrent vers l'adolescent en question et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas intervenir. Le châtain continua à rire diaboliquement et Reborn, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'alors, joua pensivement avec ses rouflaquettes.

- Voilà qui est inattendu, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Petite question à ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics : Le caractère de Giotto ne vous fait pas penser à une de mes histoires ? ;)**

**Sinon... Prochain chapitre... Demain ? (Pas sûr vu que j'ai mon examen jusqu'à 18h...)  
Je dirais vers 20h.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me voici ! (La philo n'aura pas ma peau !)  
Comme je n'ai plus vraiment de cervelle à cette heure-ci, je suis désolée si les RaR vous paraissent étranges... La faute à la philo u_u**

**RaR !**

**RED : **Même s'il est OOC au possible, un Tsuna sadique reste très divertissant ! (Surtout lorsqu'il maltraite Giotto...)

**kit : **Je vais voir si j'arrive à le placer dans ce cas XD Sinon, cette histoire a été écrite dans le but de faire apparaître un peu plus les personnages secondes. Donc, Giotto va apparaître bien plus que les Gardiens de Tsuna. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je souhaite. Le problème, c'est que ce que j'écris contredit parfois ce que je souhaite -_-"

**Nezion : **J'allais le mettre en anglais "Moe Attack!" est plus classe, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais bon, Giotto est plus italien qu'anglophone... Les autres membres vont apparaître au compte-goutte parce que je ne prévois jamais leurs apparitions, ils le font d'eux-même. Un peu comme des parasites maintenant que j'y pense...

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Je vois ! Tsunayoshi-kun a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance ! »_

« [Je dirais plutôt que c'était de la malchance...] HIEE ! »

_**« [Haha, les effets spéciaux sont incroyables de nos jours, on aurait vraiment dit qu'une balle a fusé juste sous ton nez !] Je veux dire... Je vois. »**_

_« [Hmph...] Mais ! D'après les recherches de Takkun, tu n'as publié ton premier livre bien des mois après avoir signé le contrat ! Pourquoi ? »_

« Eh bien... À vrai dire, j'ai d'abord dû publier plusieurs petites nouvelles dans des magazines... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**冬**] : Hiver.

- Heu... Lluvia-san, que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Tsuna en gigotant nerveusement sur la chaise en plastique.

- Sawada, grogna l'éditeur en déposant brutalement une pile de manuscrits annotés et corrigés devant le châtain sur le bureau qui les séparait. Je commence à en avoir assez de tes questions stupides, kora !

- Il n'y a pas de question stupide, corrigea alors Reborn qui était nonchalamment appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise de l'adolescent. Juste des imbéciles qui ne savent y répondre.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent pendant qu'une couleur de mauvaise augure teintait les joues normalement pâles de Leno qui inspira profondément pour s'inciter au calme.

- Nous sommes ici, Sawada, finit-il par répondre après de longues secondes remplies de tension. Pour rencontrer le spécialiste de la section marketing de notre maison d'édition.

- Et où se trouve cette merveille ? demanda le brun en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il fallait une stratégie de marketing pour vendre un livre. Avant qu'il ne soit scellé, cela aurait été une idée risible.

Tsuna poussa alors un cri effrayé et tomba de sa chaise, révélant au passage une tête aux yeux révulsés qui se trouvait sous le bureau.

- U-Un z-z-z-ombie ! bredouilla le châtain en se mettant aussitôt à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je ne veux pas mourir, Reborn !

Le démon roula des yeux avec exaspération et donna une taloche au châtain pendant que Leno se mettait à genoux pour aider l'inconnu à quitter sa cachette.

- Je vous présente Fuuta della Stella, déclara Colonello en tapotant doucement les joues du jeune aux yeux révulsés. Fuuta, voici Sawada, l'auteur dont je t'ai parlé hier soir.

L'homme cilla plusieurs fois et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

- Oh, fit-il simplement avec une voix douce. Je vois... je suis désolé que vous m'ayez surpris dans une telle posture, enchanté de vous connaître, Sawada-san.

Tsuna cligna des yeux et observa avec curiosité le visage avenant de Fuuta. Ce dernier avait de courts cheveux châtains clairs lisses et des yeux marrons qui brillaient avec une gentillesse parfaitement visible. En soi, il avait l'air bien plus aimable que le blond aux tendances agressives qui se tenait à sa droite.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Colonello en haussant ses sourcils de surprise face au désordre régnant sur le bureau de son collègue.

- L'une des imprimantes s'est révélée défectueuse et la moitié des impressions du dernier tome de Cavallone est bonne pour la poubelle, soupira Fuuta en passant avec lassitude une main sur son visage tiré. J'ai passé la nuit à négocier avec l'éditeur, le service de communications et les publicistes...

L'homme chancela brièvement sur place et ne conserva son équilibre qu'une fois que Leno l'eut saisi par les épaules et l'eut forcé à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, déclara le spécialiste en marketing après avoir étouffé un bâillement. Tu veux que je m'occupe du petit ?

Tsuna retroussa son nez avec une légère pointe de colère, il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on le traite de petit ou de gamin. Oui, il était petit pour son âge. Et alors ? Il remarqua alors que Fuuta avait passé les dernières secondes à l'observer silencieusement et baissa timidement sa tête, ses joues rougissant lentement de gêne.

- Eeeh, souffla l'homme en se grattant le cou. Il n'a pas l'air terrible... Si on publiait son livre, il n'irait pas loin... 100 ventes à la rigueur...

- Je me disais bien, marmonna Leno en se frottant pensivement le menton tout en acquiesçant doucement.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux avec stupeur. Après l'avoir kidnappé et quasiment forcé à signer un contrat avec sa maison d'édition, voilà que le blond déclarait ne pas avoir de grands espoirs en lui ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers Reborn pour partager son incrédulité et découvrit avec surprise que le démon avait une expression méditative sur son visage normalement neutre.

- Honnêtement, Colonello, admit Fuuta tout en se tournant vers son bureau, ce gamin n'a pas d'avenir en ce moment...

L'éditeur ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais son collègue le battit en vitesse.

- Il faut d'abord que je voie le succès que ses écrits obtiennent sans publicité, déclara le châtain en faisant glisser sa chaise jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait, toujours en état de choc, Tsuna. Qu'en dites-vous, Sawada-san ?

- Ah... heu, hésita l'adolescent en redressant sa tête vivement. Heu... je veux bien essayer !

Colonello ferma sa bouche et fit ensuite un large sourire enthousiaste avant d'ébouriffer avec vigueur la chevelure de son protégé.

- C'est ça l'esprit, kora ! fit-il avec force.

Resté en retrait, Reborn croisa le regard fatigué de Fuuta et étira à son tour ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur.

* * *

**Alors... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire...**  
**Prochain chapitre... demain vers 16h si je suis toujours en vie...**

**Review pour encourager l'auteur qui a l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de sa cervelle après 4h de philo ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Excusez mon retard, j'avais perdu la notion du temps...**

**RaR !**

**Nezion : **Pas vrai ? J'aurais du le placer dans le chapitre. Comme tu l'as dit, les gens de la compagnie d'édition de Colonello sont étrange. Et ça ne va pas s'améliorer XD

**kit : **La réaction des lecteurs est facile à deviner et l'apparition de Fuuta n'a pas été contrôlée (comme la plupart des choses dans cette histoire). On verra s'il réapparaît dans ce cas XD

**Ah oui, on m'a posé la question : Lorsque je met des mots entre crochets pendant l'interview, cela veut dire que la personne converse en oubliant le masque qu'elle est censée porter. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Vraiment ?! Je ne le savais pas ! Tu es vraiment un homme plein de mystère, Tsunayoshi-kun ! »_

« [Heu... Hayatan-san, pourriez-vous arrêter de vous coller à moi ? Les sourires du public me font peur...] Je n'ai pas tant de mystères que ça... »

_**« Cependant, c'est vraiment étonnant comme nouvelle, Sawada-san. Après tout, je lis les revues littéraires que publie la maison d'éditions Arcobaleno mais je n'ai jamais vu votre nom... »**_

_« [Tche ! Faudrait d'abord pour ça que tu comprennes ce que tu y lis!] »_

« [Hayatan-san... Votre regard me fait peur...] C'est parfaitement normal ! Mes premières nouvelles ont été publiées sous un pseudonyme, Takkun-san. »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ Trois Ans Auparavant. Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

Une pile de magazines atterrirent sur le bureau de Tsuna et ce dernier sursauta de surprise. Il ouvrit alors sa bouche pour interroger leur provenance mais fut coupé dans sa tentative par une main levée.

- Ne me pose même pas de question stupide, grommela Colonello en fronçant ses sourcils. Voici les dernières parutions des deux magazines dans lesquelles tes nouvelles vont apparaître.

L'éditeur se pencha en avant et étala soigneusement les différentes revues sur le bureau afin que l'adolescent puisse les voir clairement.

- D'un côté, expliqua le blond en tapotant doucement la couverture aux couleurs pastels d'un magazine en particulier. On a le "_Bovino Party!"_, une revue qui se spécialise principalement pour les enfants de six à neuf ans.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux en découvrant sur toutes les couvertures des périodiques des dessins dignes de manga et les écritures pour le moins enfantine.

- "_Bibi, le lapin tout mignon, trognon"_ ? lut avec incrédulité l'adolescent pendant que Reborn saisissait l'une des revues et la feuilletait distraitement.

- Ne questionne pas les titres, grogna Leno en abattant sa main bruyamment sur le meuble en bois. Écrire des contes pour enfant est un travail particulièrement difficile, kora !

- O-oui ! glapit le châtain en se mettant inconsciemment au garde-à-vous.

- Ensuite, déclara Colonello en reprenant son explication et en avançant une revue différente. Il y a "_Ingegno"_. Celui-là a comme public les jeunes adultes et les érudits ne le dédaignent jamais.

Tsuna se pencha en avant et examina attentivement le magazine en question. Ce dernier avait toujours une couverture blanche avec son nom inscrit élégamment au sommet et avec des titres de nouvelles disposés artistiquement.

- Comme tu peux le voir, continua l'éditeur en tapotant le bois du bureau distraitement pendant que Reborn jetait l'exemplaire de _Bovino_ _Party!_ par terre avec un reniflement moqueur, je t'ai obtenu des postes dans des magazines diamétralement opposés, kora !

- E-Et c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Tsuna en tendant un _Ingegno_ au démon sans même lui accorder un regard.

- La meilleure qui soit, kora ! approuva Leno en hochant doctement sa tête. Car en écrivant deux nouvelles qui s'opposent en tout, tu montreras à Fuuta tout ton talent.

Reborn claqua alors sa langue et déposa le magazine sur le bureau, attirant au passage l'attention des deux autres.

- Quoi, kora ? aboya Colonello en dévisageant avec suspicion le visage du démon.

Ce dernier se mit alors à faire un léger sourire en coin et se tourna vers Tsuna. L'adolescent pencha sa tête sur le côté et écarquilla ses yeux en reconnaissant l'éclat dans les prunelles d'obsidienne de Reborn.

- L'idée d'écrire deux histoires au style radicalement différent est bonne, concéda le brun en penchant sa tête pour admettre ce fait. Mais...

Il tendit alors sa main et ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches folles du châtain.

- Il s'y attend, acheva Reborn avec un éclat indéchiffrable dans ses yeux sombres. Si Dame-Tsuna écrit comme tu le prévois, cela ne le surprendra guère...

Colonello arqua un sourcil et croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse.

- Aaah ? Et depuis quand connais-tu Fuuta ? demanda-t-il avec un ton soupçonneux.

- Depuis quelques mois précisément, répondit sans sourciller le démon alors qu'il enroulait les mèches châtaines autour de ses doigts. Maintenant, Tsuna, écoute-moi bien. Voici ce que tu dois faire...

Reborn se pencha doucement et effleura l'oreille du jeune de ses lèvres pâles. Ce dernier écarquilla une nouvelle fois ses yeux et se redressa comme un piquet sur sa chaise pendant que Leno le regardait avec suspicion.

- J-je vais faire de mon mieux ! finit par dire Tsuna avant de ranger rapidement les magazines et de déposer une feuille vierge sur son bureau.

Dès que la pointe de son stylo toucha le papier, ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié et Colonello soupira.

- Je repasserai demain, lança-t-il en quittant la chambre du châtain.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

* * *

**Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais pouvoir commenter demain à 16h mais je vais faire de mon mieux ^^**

**Review ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bon, chapitre beaucoup plus sérieux et important que les autres. Aussi, il dépasse les 1000 mots. Peu importe.**

**RaR !**

**kit : **Je tiens le coup ! L'été passé, j'ai été saisie de la même frénésie pour une autre fic et j'y ai survécu. Espérons que ce soit aussi le cas pour cette histoire ;) On verra si tes questions ont leurs réponses ^^

**ophelie.r : **Merci ^^

**Nezion : **Héhé, c'est que cette histoire est comme une drogue ! Sans doute finiras-tu dans le même état que moi (insomniaque suite à trop de suspens et d'inspiration XD)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Eeeh ?! Vraiment ?! Je parie que ces nouvelles ont eu beaucoup de succès, Tsunayoshi-kun ! »_

« [Hayatan-san, votre regard ne va pas du tout avec votre sourire...] P-Pas vraiment... »

_**« Enfin, ce devait être parce que vous étiez nouveau. Je suis certain que ces histoires étaient très bien... »**_

« La presse les a qualifiés de morceaux de chiffons réutilisés... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****春****] : **Printemps.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ? demanda Colonello en déposant les deux paquets de feuilles agrafées sur le bureau de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier cilla et se gratta ensuite nerveusement la nuque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa rapidement avant de tourner sa tête vers l'adulte aux cheveux sombres qui somnolait sur son lit.

Tsuna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit par croiser le regard patient de l'éditeur qui était (une fois n'était pas coutume) assis calmement sur une chaise.

- J'ai confiance en Reborn, affirma le châtain sans faiblir sous les yeux bleus de l'adulte. S'il dit que je dois écrire comme ça, je le ferais.

Leno fronça légèrement ses sourcils et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne seras qu'une marionnette qui suit le moindre ordre de ce type sans avoir la moindre volonté propre, remarqua-t-il finement en levant un doigt en guise d'avertissement.

- C'est faux ! répondit immédiatement Tsuna en haussant la voix.

Il se tut aussitôt et vérifia si son éclat n'avait pas réveillé le démon. Cependant, ce dernier continua à dormir sur son lit et l'adolescent soupira de soulagement.

- C'est faux, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Reborn ne fait que me conseiller, c'est moi qui fait le choix de les suivre.

- Soit, souffla Colonello en haussant ses épaules. _Alea iacta est_, kora !

- Hein ? s'exclama Tsuna en écarquillant ses yeux d'incompréhension.

L'éditeur renifla moqueusement et rangea les deux textes dans sa mallette avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement la chevelure du jeune.

- C'est du latin, une vieille langue morte, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer face à la bouche ouverte de son protégé. Ça veut dire « _le sort en est jeté_ ».

Un bruissement résonna et Tsuna se tourna immédiatement vers le démon qui venait de se redresser légèrement sur un bras, ses yeux bien plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude.

- _Les dés sont jetés_, murmura Reborn avec une voix rauque. On ne peut rien faire arrivé à ce point...

Le brun ferma alors ses yeux lentement et poussa un profond soupir. Un frémissement parcourut la chambre tandis que Tsuna scrutait attentivement le visage las du démon. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'une telle fatigue était affichée sur ses traits généralement dénués d'expressions.

- Dors, conseilla l'adolescent avec une voix douce. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, je t'écrirais ce que tu voudras...

Reborn garda ses yeux clos et fit un léger sourire narquois.

- Eh, ricana-t-il faiblement. Tu penses vraiment avoir atteint ce niveau, Dame-Tsuna ?

Le châtain ignora la remarque et s'installa sur un bord du lit, passant précautionneusement sa main sur la chevelure sombre du démon. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, probablement bien trop fatigué pour le faire.

Ayant assisté à la scène, Colonello se racla la gorge pour rappeler l'écrivain en herbe sa présence.

- Juste pour m'en assurer une dernière fois, fit-il une fois que Tsuna lui prêta attention. L'histoire "_Le mangeur d'étoiles"_ avec le vocabulaire normal (voir même compliqué de temps à autres) et avec la prose quasiment poétique, c'est pour le magazine _Bovino_ _Party!_ ? Et le conte "_Scarah-chan, la petite scarabée, et la colline effrayante"_, celui qui a une écriture enfantine (sérieusement, on dirait qu'un gosse de cinq ans l'a écrit...) avec un lexique simpliste... est pour _Ingegno_ ? Sérieusement, kora ?!

- C'est exact, Lluvia-san, affirma calmement Tsuna.

L'éditeur soupira et passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux.

- Si tout se passe comme l'a prévu Belle au Bois Dormant, déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce avec sa mallette sans un regard en arrière. Tu pourras m'appeler Colonello.

L'adolescent resta immobile sur le lit et observa silencieusement le visage fermé du démon endormi.

La main droite du châtain convulsionna alors brièvement et il la serra contre son torse tout en fermant ses yeux.

.

.

.

Lorsque les numéros de _Bovino_ _Party!_ et d'_Ingegno_ sortirent, il n'y eut pas de raz-de-marée, ni de tollé médiatique sur les deux articles écrits par un certain Natsu.

À la rigueur, certains critiques profitèrent de la nouveauté de l'auteur pour attirer l'attention sur la pauvreté d'écriture ainsi que le manque de discernement du dénommé Natsu qui avait clairement confondu les deux magazines.  
Bien sûr, comme Natsu était un parfait inconnu dans le champ littéraire, les critiques ne firent pas long feu et l'intérêt pour ses histoires disparut à l'unisson.

Cependant, le temps passant, les parents qui feuilletaient de temps à autres les revues de leur progéniture se rendirent compte que "_Le mangeur d'étoiles"_ était une nouvelle au vocabulaire bien trop élaboré pour des enfants de six ans. Néanmoins, ceux-ci en appréciaient la lecture et demandaient même fréquemment à lire l'histoire par eux-mêmes.

Lorsqu'on leur demanda pourquoi, un des petits répondit tout simplement que c'était parce que le mangeur d'étoiles était comme lui.

Car malgré la difficulté de l'écriture, malgré le sujet légèrement indéchiffrable pour des enfants aussi jeunes, ceux-ci avaient compris l'histoire et connecté avec les personnages.

Le mangeur d'étoiles était un enfant comme eux qui découvrait progressivement que la vie s'ouvrait à lui sous la forme d'innombrables étoiles scintillantes.

.

.

.

D'un autre côté, le conte "_Scarah-chan, la petite scarabée, et la colline effrayante"_ n'eut jamais de succès.  
Mais, un beau jour, un étudiant acheta le magazine _Ingegno_ et tomba sur le conte de Natsu. Intrigué par le titre pour le moins enfantin, le jeune homme lut le texte et écarquilla ses yeux en réalisant une chose que peu de gens avait vue.

Ce ridicule conte pour enfant contenait un message si simple que beaucoup l'avait ignoré. Car l'histoire d'une petite scarabée nommée Scarah qui, après la disparition de sa famille, décidait de gravir seule une colline qui l'effrayait depuis toujours avait un petit quelque chose auquel tous pouvaient se comparer.  
L'envie d'avancer.

.

.

.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Colonello en tapotant du bout de son crayon l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Fuuta se frotta lentement les yeux tout en étouffant un bâillement et leva lentement un pouce.

- Belle plume, compta-t-il avant de lever un autre doigt. De l'audace. Un message intéressant. Et pour finir...

L'homme châtain étira mystérieusement ses lèvres et réprima un rire amusé.

- Il est celui que Reborn a choisi...

* * *

**Et c'est la fin de "l'arc de Fuuta" (oui, je leur donne des noms).  
Rendez-vous demain à 16h pour découvrir la suite de l'interview et le début d'un nouvel arc (et l'apparition d'un personnage que tout le monde attendait~)**

**Review ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il ? Le dernier chapitre était si mauvais que vous n'aviez pas envie de commenter ?  
Enfin, je comprends parfaitement vu que hier, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux et ai publié le chapitre 24 à la place du 23. Et ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'une heure après... Douée, très douée...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, passons aux RaR !**

**kit : **Je tiendrais le coup mais je vais devenir de plus en plus distraite, c'est tout ^^ Pour Fuuta et Reborn, c'est une question qui ne trouvera sa réponse qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire (normalement) Donc, tu vas devoir attendre XD

**Tsu : **Bah, tant que tu commentes, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre XD Eh oui, je fais tout ça rien que vous donc soyez reconnaissants ! ;)

**ophelie.r : **Que veux-tu, je dois bien faire des chapitres sur la progression littéraire de Tsuna vu que c'est le thème-même de l'histoire. Et, bon, avouons-le. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose rempli d'action.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Aaaaah ! Je vois ! Tsunayoshi-kun n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance au début, hein ? »_

« À vrai dire, je me considère chanceux vu que j'ai pu rencontrer en chemin des gens qui m'ont... »

_**« Notamment l'auteur dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, Dino Cavallone ! [Désolé de t'avoir interrompu, Tsuna.] »**_

« ... aidé. [Ce n'est rien, Yamamoto] Et Cavallone-san est l'un d'eux. [Je pense] »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Deux Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****夏****] : **Été.

- Ne pose même pas de questions ! aboya Colonello en fusillant du regard le jeune homme qui était assis à ses côtés.

Ce dernier cilla et rougit faiblement car il avait effectivement été sur le point de poser son éternelle question à l'éditeur.

- Dans ce cas, déclara Reborn qui était installé à la droite du châtain. Je le ferais moi... Pourquoi nous as-tu traînés ici ?

Le blond soupira lourdement et serra avec force son verre de bière avant d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Il les déposa sur la table de la terrasse où ils se trouvaient et croisa ensuite le regard moqueur du démon.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, commença l'éditeur en se massant lentement les tempes pour s'enjoindre au calme.

- « _Pour unir les deux jeunes que voici »_, compléta distraitement Tsuna avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de marmonner. Un mariage ? Colonello, vous allez vous marier ?!

- Qui est l'infortunée, demanda aussitôt Reborn avec une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux noirs.

Estomaqué, Leno porta une main à sa bouche et la descendit lentement lorsqu'il remarqua que sa voix n'en sortait pas. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles le teint du blond devint rouge brique avant que celui-ci n'explose.

- Vous allez arrêter vos stupidités sur-le-champ, kora ! siffla-t-il avec une intonation menaçante tout en abattant rudement sa main sur la table.

Les verres de l'auteur et de son éditeur tremblèrent sous l'impact et Reborn s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en osier avec un sourire entendu.

- Je vois, commenta le brun lentement. Personne n'est assez stupide que pour souhaiter finir sa vie à tes côtés...

Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent dangereusement et Tsuna s'empressa de se racler la gorge bruyamment pour empêcher la situation de s'empirer.

- Heu, finit-il par dire une fois que l'attention des deux hommes se fut centrée sur lui. Sommes-nous ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Colonello se radoucit et il hocha sa tête tout en regardant brièvement sa montre.

- C'est le cas, affirma-t-il. Il devrait normalement être déjà là...

Tsuna soupira longuement et leva ensuite sa main pour pointer du doigt une personne assise de l'autre côté de la terrasse du café.

- Est-ce cette personne extrêmement louche ? demanda-t-il en croisant ses doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Leno suivit son doigt des yeux et fit un large sourire avant de se lever pour aller vers l'étrange personnage qui était assis à l'ombre d'un parasol. Celui-ci semblait être un homme mais vu qu'il était recouvert d'un épais manteau vert aux bordures en fourrure, portait un chapeau et des lunettes d'aviateur qui recouvraient la moitié de son visage sous le soleil de plomb japonais, il était parfaitement normal de s'en méfier.

- Sawada, déclara Colonello une fois qu'il fut de retour à leur table en compagnie de l'inconnu, je te présente Dino Cavallone !

Le jeune homme châtain arqua un sourcil interloqué et examina attentivement le visage recouvert d'épaisses lunettes de soleil et les rares mèches blondes qui dépassaient du bonnet en laine sale.

- Vous voulez dire que ce type qui ressemble en tous point à un clochard est Dino Cavallone ? _Le _Dino Cavallone ? fit avec incrédulité l'écrivain en herbe.

- Ciao, dit simplement le nouveau-venu en s'installant face au châtain. Cela faisait des mois que je rêvais de te rencontrer, Tsuna !

- A-Ah bon ? balbutia ce dernier en reculant instinctivement lorsque Dino s'avança pour lui saisir la main afin de la serrer.

- C'est la vérité, assura celui-ci en hochant la tête doctement (et en abandonnant provisoirement la tentative de lui serrer la main). Depuis que ton premier livre est sorti, j'ai _su _qu'il fallait que nous nous rencontrions. Heureusement, le destin a œuvré en notre faveur !

Colonello s'éclaircit à ce moment-là la gorge bruyamment et rappela de ce fait son existence au blond.

- Je tiens à préciser que le destin ne travaille pas pour rien, précisa l'éditeur en fronçant ses sourcils. Et que Sawada a un horaire chargé, moindre que le tien mais chargé tout de même...

- C'est vrai, concéda Dino en penchant sa tête en avant pour admettre ce fait. Je dois être à une conférence dans une heure.

- Dans ce cas, n'oublie pas d'enlever toutes ces fripes, rappela Colonello en saisissant brièvement un pan du manteau de l'écrivain avant de grimacer de dégoût. Quand t'es-tu lavé pour la dernière fois, kora ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un rat mort, kora !

- Haha, éclata de rire l'écrivain en passant une main sur sa tête et en enlevant son bonnet ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil au passage. J'étais tellement impatient de rencontrer Tsuna que je n'ai pas fait attention où je mettais les pieds et je suis tombé dans les égouts...

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu as fait un malaise suite à la chaleur, kora ? aboya Leno en désignant l'épais manteau que portait l'homme. Il fait 35°C par l'amour de Dieu, kora ! Pourquoi portes-tu une doudoune, tu veux mourir, kora ? Si c'est le cas, je veux bien réaliser ton rêve, kora !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, demain, 16h !**  
**Ne changeons pas les bonnes choses ;)**

**Donc, review ?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'ai la tête remplie de dates historiques quelconques donc, je ne garantis pas que ce chapitre soit parfait...**

**RaR !**

**Nezion : **Ta question va justement avoir sa réponse dans ce chapitre-ci, quelle coïncidence ! XD

**kit : **Salut ! je continuerais sans faillir, quitte à traîner mon corps moribond u_u Dino est un cas spécial comme tu pourras le découvrir dans ce chapitre ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Cavallone... Ce ne serait pas cet auteur étranger hyper connu ? Celui qui a été élu ''Homme que j'aimerais épouser'' dans Bishoujo ? »_

_**« Et aussi l'auteur du célèbre "**_**Même gare, même heure"****_, Hayatan. »_**

_« C'est pas le bouquin qui a reçu un prix quelconque ? »_

_**« Je ne qualifierais pas le prix Noma de quelconque, Hayatan... Dino Cavallone a obtenu ce prix alors qu'il avait écrit son livre en japonais, qui n'est pas sa langue maternelle je tiens à le rappeler... »**_

_« Woah ! Ce type doit être suuuuper intelligent en plus d'être suuuuper beau ! (Mais pas autant que toi, Takeshi...) »_

_**« Hayato... »**_

« [Sérieusement, Hayatan-san, on dirait que vous rêvez de le tuer lorsque vous le regardez comme ça...] Heu... "_Même_ _gare,_ _même_ _heure"_ a changé ma vie... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****秋****] : **Automne.

Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, Tsuna soupira doucement pour exprimer son contentement.

Cependant, ce bref moment de pure félicité fut brisé lorsqu'une main se posa brutalement sur la bouche du châtain pendant qu'un bras s'enroulait autour du torse de celui-ci.

L'adolescent poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par la main inconnue et tenta de se débattre lorsqu'une voix grave résonna dans sa chambre.

- Si tu fais du bruit, ton manga préféré disparaîtra...

Aussitôt, Tsuna se figea net et tourna lentement sa tête vers l'individu qui le retenait pour croiser le regard brillant d'un amusement sadique de Reborn.

- Bien maintenant que tu as arrêté de paresser inutilement, continua celui-ci en ôtant ses bras de l'adolescent. Suis-moi.

Le châtain haussa ses sourcils de surprise. Depuis sa rencontre avec le démon (qui datait de quelques semaines), ce dernier s'était tenu suspicieusement tranquille à ses côtés, ne le dérangeant qu'occasionnellement pour lui demander un écrit. Et ensuite le couvrir de reproches suite à ses fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, Reborn l'avait approché en lui demandant de le suivre.

Intrigué, Tsuna obtempéra et ils finirent par sortir de la maison pour ensuite marcher jusqu'à la rue commerçante de Namimori. Une fois dans celle-ci, l'homme guida l'adolescent jusqu'à une petite boutique et s'y arrêta.

Tsuna observa avec incrédulité la devanture sobre ainsi que les étalages remplies de marchandises avant de se tourner vers le démon.

- Tu voulais m'emmener ici ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Oui, confirma Reborn.

- Ici ? Dans une librairie ? continua le châtain en haussant le ton. Mais pourquoi ?

Une femme prit son enfant par la main et changea de trottoir, ne voulant clairement pas passer à côté du garçon qui parlait visiblement tout seul.

- C'est exact, approuva le brun en hochant doctement sa tête. Dans une librairie. Qui, je tiens à te le rappeler si tu es aussi stupide que tu le parais, vend des livres. D'où son nom, Dame-Tsuna, librairie. Et dans le but évident, du moins évident si tu avais la moindre once de logique dans ta tête, d'y acheter un livre.

Submergé de reproches et d'insultes plus ou moins dissimulées, l'adolescent se recroquevilla sous le regard narquois du démon et serra avec force ses poings pour s'empêcher de riposter.

- Je l'avais compris, finit-il par siffler entre ses dents grinçantes. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu acheter un livre ? Et depuis quand les démons achètent-ils des livres ?

Reborn haussa ses épaules et passa brièvement une main sur le devant de sa veste pour en lisser les plis invisibles.

- J'ai entendu à... comment appelez-vous cet instrument... la radio une annonce qui a attiré mon attention. J'ai donc voulu en savoir plus et me suis rendu ici. Cependant et à mon grand désarroi, les humains ne semblent guère approuver la disparition des livres sous leurs yeux...

Tsuna arqua un sourcil intrigué et tourna ensuite ses yeux vers le vendeur qui était posté à l'entrée de la librairie. Ce dernier était accroupi, ses mains jointes devant son visage aux yeux fermés et paraissait prier. Des bâtons d'encens brûlaient lentement devant lui et des talismans étaient collés à la porte de l'établissement.

L'adolescent soupira et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir son portefeuille.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il. Quel livre veux-tu ?

- Une nouveauté qui va obtenir un prix quelconque. "_Même gare, même heure"_.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Demain vers 20h ! Donc, n'oubliez pas de commenter !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me voici ! (plus ou moins dans les temps donc on va pas se plaindre, hein ?)**

**Sinon, j'ai une annonce importante à faire mais ce sera pour la fin du chapitre ;)**

**RaR !**

**Nezion : **Le monde est rempli de coïncidences, n'est-ce pas ? XD Et tes questions ont à nouveau leurs réponses dans ce chapitre (à croire que ça devient une constante)

**kit : **Eh oui, les dialogues de l'interview paraissent moins intéressants que les flashbacks mais essaie d'y prêter attention. Qui sait si quelque chose d'important apparaît... Reborn laissait Tsuna tranquille au début (mais pourquoi ?) et ça a changé progressivement ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Eeeeeh ? Ce livre hyper long a changé ta vie, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Comment, dis, comment ? »_

_**« Voyons, Hayatan, ne submerge pas notre invité de questions... Tu risques de l'effrayer. »**_

« Ce n'est rien ! [Juste, Hayatan-san, arrêtez de le regarder comme ça, j'ai peur...] Disons juste que cette histoire m'a fait reconsidérer mon écriture... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****秋****] : **Automne.

- Tu as vraiment l'air captivé par ce livre, commenta Tsuna en observant l'adulte qui était élégamment assis sur la chaise de son bureau.

Reborn ne lui répondit pas et l'adolescent soupira avant de se pencher sur ses devoirs. Après avoir achevé cette corvée, il leva les bras dans les airs et s'étira avec un bref grognement. Puis, comme il l'avait fait depuis l'apparition du démon, le châtain sortit de son sac une feuille en papier et fit rouler son stylo-plume entre ses doigts.

Enfin, l'inspiration lui vint et il commença à tracer patiemment les caractères, cherchant de temps à autres leur orthographe dans le dictionnaire qui était posé sur la table basse en face de sa feuille. Lorsqu'il eut fini son bref poème, Tsuna leva sa tête et posa ses yeux sur la figure concentrée de Reborn. Ce dernier était toujours occupé à lire et ne prêtait aucune attention à l'adolescent.

- Reborn, appela le châtain. J'ai écrit quelque chose...

le démon poussa un bref grognement et tourna une page, ses yeux sombres parcourant rapidement les caractères imprimés.

- Reborn, répéta faiblement Tsuna sans bouger de sa place.

- Pas envie, grommela distraitement le brun en passant à une autre page.

L'adolescent entrouvrit sa bouche pour insister mais remarqua alors l'éclat affamé dans les prunelles obscures du démon. Il garda le silence et se dirigea vers le salon, n'ayant aucune envie de rester seul avec Reborn.

Peu de temps après, Tsuna enleva ses yeux de la télévision (il regardait une émission quelconque avec sa mère) pour réaliser avec stupeur que Reborn se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Tu m'as enfin remarqué, commenta celui-ci avec un air ennuyé. Suis-moi.

Nerveusement, l'adolescent souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et monta les escaliers lentement, voulant retarder le moment fatidique avec le démon. Enfin, il ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'adossa contre celle-ci tout en fuyant des yeux le regard inquisiteur du brun qui était assis sur la chaise, dos au bureau.

Un silence lourd et gênant s'installa alors dans la pièce et Tsuna déglutit nerveusement en pressentant qu'une chose désagréable allait arriver.

Enfin, Reborn leva sa main vers le châtain et brisa le silence.

- Ce livre, fit-il en tendant l'objet à l'adolescent, va bientôt recevoir un prix. Son auteur est jeune, peut-être deux ans de plus que toi... Et il ne maîtrise pas très bien la langue japonaise. Cependant... lis la page 31, troisième paragraphe.

Tsuna saisit le livre avec des doigts tremblants et tourna fébrilement les pages sous le regard lourd de sens du démon. Enfin, après avoir dégluti nerveusement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença sa lecture :

« _La nuit était noire. Le silence roi et la terreur, sa reine. Nous étions assis contre un mur. Il était rouge, ses briques étaient sales et des pissenlits poussaient dans le mortier. Les cigarettes luisaient au milieu des lucioles. Ricardo respirait bruyamment à ma droite et Silvio jouait avec son couteau de chasse. _

_Nous enterrâmes Ricardo à l'aube._ »

La voix du châtain s'éteignit et il ferma doucement le livre. Reborn croisa ses jambes et appuya ses coudes sur celles-ci pour poser son menton sur ses mains jointes.

- Ce livre va obtenir un prix, répéta le brun calmement. Et dans trois ans, à cette période-ci, tu en auras également un... Mais pour cela, il faut que tu mettes tout ton être dans ton écriture comme l'a fait cet homme, que tu saisisses l'attention du lecteur et lui submerge le cœur avec tes émotions. En es-tu capable ?

Sans un mot, Tsuna marcha jusqu'à sa table basse et déchira la page contenant son dernier poème. Puis, il s'assit sur le sol et prit une nouvelle feuille vierge et se remit à écrire.

Les yeux du démons étincelèrent avec un éclat de mauvais augure.

* * *

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Je commence à ne plus avoir de chapitres en réserve et bon, pour être franche, je n'ai pas la motivation de les écrire.**

**Donc, qu'attendez-vous pour commenter ?**

**Prochain chapitre, demain vers 16h peut-être. Ou un autre jour, qui sait.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Première fois que j'atteins les 200 reviews. Je ne sais pas comment réagir... Hurler ? Sauter de joie ?**

**Aussi, première fois que je dépasse les 24 chapitres... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une simple anecdote donc passons à la suite :**

**RaR !**

**Nyu : **Dans mon cas, que j'écrive vite ou lentement, l'écriture sera pareille (atroce...) ^^"

**Nezion : **Pas de questions ? Ça me surprend XD Ainsi, les personnages semblent insaisissables... Je suppose qu'une fois que tu auras l'histoire entière, tu comprendras mieux leur évolution ^^ Normalement, je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire (j'ai déjà toute l'intrigue écrite sur une feuille, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire les drabbles en eux-mêmes)

**kit : **Les choses sérieuses ne commencent même pas (attend un peu d'avoir l'arc de la seconde année et là, tu seras choquée XD) mais je suis ravie de voir que la relation entre Reborn et Tsuna plait ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Reconsidérer ton écriture, carrément ? Wow ! Tu as du vraiment admirer ce bouquin, Tsunayoshi-kun ! »_

_**« Si mes renseignements sont corrects, vous aviez marqué dans la préface de votre premier livre une note à l'adresse de Cavallone-senseï. Cependant... vous ne l'aviez jamais rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

« C'est exact, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois la polémique du livre fut passée... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Deux Ans Auparavant.****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****夏****] : **Été.

Installé sur une chaise confortable, Tsuna étrécit ses yeux sous le soleil pesant typique de l'été japonais et résista à son envie de gigoter nerveusement sous le regard scrutateur du blond qui lui faisait face.

Enfin, n'en pouvant plus, le châtain tendit sa main tremblante vers sa tasse de thé et la saisit pour l'amener à sa bouche frémissante. Il déposa ensuite la porcelaine vacillante sur la table et soupira lourdement lorsqu'il réalisa que les yeux bruns de l'autre ne l'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde.

- Il ne me voit pas, déclara subitement Reborn qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'alors.

Tsuna tourna sa tête vers le démon et constata que ce dernier avait une expression ennuyée, probablement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas converser avec l'auteur réputé qui semblait absorbé par l'observation du châtain.

- Sans intérêt, acheva sèchement le brun en se levant.

Sa chaise racla sur le sol en pierre brute et l'homme quitta le restaurant sans un regard en arrière. Resté seul en compagnie du blond, Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et croisa ses doigts pour que la vision d'une chaise qui bougeait toute seule n'épouvante pas le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Cependant, celui-ci se contenta de faire un sourire entendu, ses yeux bruns étincelant avec satisfaction, et de se pencher en avant.

- _Il _n'est plus là ? demanda-t-il avec un chuchotement.

Le châtain sursauta violemment et recula sa chaise, voulant visiblement s'échapper. Mais la main de son compagnon fusa et l'attrapa doucement par le poignet.

- Pas la peine de s'effrayer, murmura le blond en hochant sa tête. Mais, au moins, cela confirme mes soupçons.

Tsuna tira sèchement son bras pour se libérer de la poigne de l'écrivain et s'assit à nouveau, ses yeux clairs ne cessant d'aller et venir entre le visage de Dino Cavallone et la sortie du restaurant.

Le blond ne s'en soucia guère, lissant calmement les plis de la nappe avec sa main droite pendant que la gauche jouait distraitement avec sa serviette.

- J'ai lu ton livre, reprit Dino en croisant le regard méfiant du châtain. « _Le_ _Fils_ _Parfait_ ». La préface était adorable.

Tsuna rougit immédiatement, baissant ses yeux timidement pendant qu'il se mordillait les lèvres nerveusement. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du mettre cette note de remerciement sur la préface. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Colonello, pourquoi ?

Sans doute parce qu'il devait son premier livre au blond qui se trouvait devant lui.

Le châtain soupira et décontracta progressivement ses épaules. Dino Cavallone était, en quelque sorte, son idole. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait s'en méfier. (Même si le fait qu'il ait su l'existence de Reborn sans pouvoir le voir lui donnait la chair de poule...)

- Cependant, reprit le célèbre écrivain sans manquer un seule seconde les actes de son auditeur, le livre en lui-même était...

Il se tut, ses yeux bruns s'assombrissant alors qu'une expression indéchiffrable se posait sur ses traits élégants.

Entre-temps, le jeune baissa sa tête, certain que son livre avait été un parfait échec comme semblaient l'assurer les médias.

- Est-ce que c'est _lui_ qui te l'a dicté ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Tsuna secoua sa tête, sa gorge trop serrée par la nervosité.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Dino en se penchant en avant. Vraiment ?

L'autre hocha à contrecœur sa tête et sursauta lorsqu'un éclat de rire puissant sortit des lèvres souriantes du blond.

- Incroyable, dit-il entre deux rires. Ça me donne encore plus envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, Tsuna !

Complètement désarçonné par le changement de comportement de l'auteur, le plus jeune ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre la parole mais fut coupé dans sa tentative par la voix enthousiaste de Dino.

- Incroyable ! répéta-t-il. Tout bonnement incroyable ! Si le mariage homosexuel était légal au Japon, je t'épouserais sur-le-champ !

...

AH ?!

* * *

**Et c'est sur ce chapitre que je vous annonce que je vais mettre en pause cette histoire. Mais pas pour longtemps car, dès le 12 juin, je reviendrais !**

**Donc, en attendant ce jour-là, review ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Eh oui, le 12 juin est arrivé et je suis donc de retour ! Qui plus est, comme je suis (enfin~) en vacances depuis quelques jours, j'ai plusieurs chapitres sous le bras (miracle !) ^^**

**Donc, me voici avec la suite tant attendue (ou pas) de cette histoire ! (Qui a atteint les 220 reviews, je n'en reviens pas ! XD)**

**RaR !**

**Nyu : **Tu veux du Reborn jaloux ? Dans ce cas, tu as cliqué sur la bonne histoire ! XD Par contre, je ne ferais pas vraiment du All27 (c'est juste que je l'écris automatiquement... ^^") Merci, je compte profiter de mes vacances ^^

**kit : **Me revoici, complètement reposée ! Et Dino est comme ça, il est également maladroit avec ses mots (et ça se dit écrivain... -_-) Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire l'arc de la seconde année et je peux te promettre que ça va surprendre ;) Quant à tes questions sur Dino, elles rencontreront soit leurs réponses dans ce chapitre, soit dans l'arc de la première année ^^

**mama : **La réaction de Reborn sera pour le moins surprenante (je parie que tu ne t'y attendras pas :p)

**Nezion : **Ah, comme d'habitude, tes questions sont pour le moins intéressantes. Sauf qu'elles n'auront pas leurs réponses ici. Enfin, je crois ^^" Sinon, Dino doit être classé premier dans la catégorie des meilleurs demandes en mariage XD (au moins, il ne puait pas les égouts cette fois-là...)

**Engel : **Merci, il y a des fois où je l'oublie XD Maintenant que j'ai fini ces fichus examens, attends-toi à des chapitres encore plus surprenants ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Vraiment ? Dans ta préface, tu disais que tu lui devais tout, l'a-t-il évoqué ? »_

_**« Voyons, Hayatan, ne fais pas comme si tu avais lu ce livre... Tu me l'as jeté à la tête l'autre soir en disant qu'il était trop compliqué pour toi. »**_

_« Tee-Hee~ Pris sur le fait ! »_

« ... [Arrêtez, Hayatan-san. Je vous en supplie, arrêtez de le regarder comme ça, je vais faire des cauchemars...] Il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvée adorable. »

_« Ooooh~ Ça laisse sous-entendre bien des choses~ Je parie qu'il a voulu plus de choses, tu es tellement mignon, Tsunayoshi-kun ! »_

«** Étant un homme, je n'apprécie guère que l'on me qualifie de "mignon"**. Et nous n'avons fait que boire un thé et manger à un restaurant pendant que Cavallone-senseï me donnait quelques ficelles pour le métier. »

_**« [Wow ! Il était aussi effrayant que le big boss, haha!] »**_

_« [Ferme-la. Juste... Ferme-la.] »_

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Deux Ans Auparavant.****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****夏****] : **Été.

- Ne vous approchez même pas, siffla Tsuna en claquant la porte derrière lui sèchement.

- Mais ! protesta le blond en saisissant de justesse la poignée pour éviter de se retrouver dehors. Il pleut ! Et je n'ai pas de parapluie !

- L'arrêt de bus se trouve à quelques mètres d'ici, renseigna poliment le châtain avec un doux sourire tout en appuyant de toutes ses forces contre le battant.

- Mais ! Tsuna ! se lamenta Dino en tambourinant à la porte de la maison. Tu ne vas pas me laisser sous cet orage ?! Je risquerais de me faire tuer ! Alors que je suis «_ celui qui a changé ta vie_ » !

Le châtain soupira bruyamment et appuya son front contre la parois pendant que des pas se faisaient entendre dans son dos. Il _savait_ qu'il n'aurait pas du écrire cette fichue préface !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Reborn.

Ce dernier venait d'apparaître dans le hall d'entrée et avait une des feuilles du brouillon du futur roman de l'étudiant entre ses doigts pâles. Les caractères luisaient légèrement sous l'éclairage chaleureux de la lampe du couloir et le démon entrouvrit ses lèvres pour se sustenter.

- Cavallone-san veut entrer ici pour être à l'abri de l'orage, expliqua Tsuna en croisant le regard interrogateur du brun.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas rentrer ? fit ce dernier avec ennui une fois qu'il eut avalé son repas.

- Parce qu'il veut m'épouser, déclara de but en blanc le châtain.

Reborn cilla et la feuille désormais vierge tomba sur les lattes du hall en un bruissement inaudible.

- Plaît-il ? dit-il après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Dino continua à tambouriner à la porte tout en poussant des gémissements dignes d'un chiot abandonné sous la pluie (ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité).

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, grogna Tsuna en passant une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ce genre de choses arrivent...

- Je me le demande également, commenta Reborn en s'adossant tranquillement contre la porte à son tour. Ne devrais-tu pas le faire rentrer ? Je doute qu'avoir un cadavre devant la porte satisferait tes géniteurs...

Tsuna jura entre ses dents lorsqu'il se rappela qu'effectivement, ses parents rentreraient le lendemain et que le simple fait de rencontrer le corps inconscient de l'écrivain le plus en vue du moment ne leur ferait guère plaisir.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte et fut récompensé par une étreinte enthousiaste de la part d'un blond trempé.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester, marmonna ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent tous dans le salon.

Il avait entre-temps emprunté une chemise et un pantalon au père de Tsuna pendant que ses vêtements séchaient et semblait incapable de rester en place maintenant qu'il était assis.

- Vous partirez une fois que l'orage sera passé, précisa immédiatement le châtain en remarquant que le bond allait prendre la parole.

Celui-ci fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur son torse, ignorant le fait qu'il avait froid dans cette grande maison où le seul habitant lui faisait face. Enfin, le seul habitant _visible._

- Est-_il_ présent ?

Tsuna jeta un regard au démon qui était calmement assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et hocha doucement sa tête.

- Je vois, déclara Dino en regardant brièvement autour de lui. Tu vis donc avec _lui._ Ça doit lui simplifier la tâche.

- Ne parlez plus jamais de ça, siffla le châtain alors que ses yeux viraient à l'orange. À personne.

Le blond fronça ses sourcils et finit par acquiescer.

- Je... comprends, déclara-t-il lentement avec une voix mesurée. Les _gens_ dans ton cas doivent suivre certaines règles...

Cette phrase attira l'attention du jeune qui redressa vivement sa tête, ses yeux une nouvelle fois bruns s'écarquillant.

- Certaines règles ? répéta avec curiosité Tsuna. Quelles règles ?

Reborn tendit son corps comme s'il était aux aguets et vrilla ses yeux sombres sur l'écrivain blond.

Aussitôt, Dino baissa ses yeux et serra ses poings.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, murmura-t-il. Ce n'était rien...

Ce n'était pas rien.

* * *

**Et c'est avec ce drabble que s'achève le premier arc sur Dino ^^ Le prochain sera sur un nouveau personnage, saurez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit ?**

**Sinon, que dites-vous de revenir à nos bonnes habitudes ? Si je reçois 10 reviews pour ce chapitre, je publierais demain vers 16h ;)**

**Dans le cas contraire, pas de panique, je publierais samedi soir ^^**

**Review ?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Techniquement, je ne devrais même pas poster ce chapitre. Parce que, ô surprise, le chapitre 28 a obtenu 9 reviews. Cependant, j'ai reçu 16 reviews depuis que le dernier chapitre a été posté...**

**Et comme j'avais marqué noir sur blanc que je ne posterais le chapitre que si le 28 obtenait 10 reviews, j'ai eu ce dilemme. Et je ne me suis donc décidée :  
C'est la **_première et dernière fois_** que je poste un chapitre lorsque le précédent a reçu 9 reviews. **

**Donc, vous voilà averti(e)s ! Lorsque je demande (voir supplie) un commentaire, laissez-le au dernier chapitre en date. S'il-vous-plaît, faites-le, ça m'évitera ce genre de problème.**

**Bref, ma minute sérieuse étant passée, passons aux choses plus divertissantes !**

**Notamment les RaR !**

**Nezion : **Ta première question recevra sa réponse dans un arc qui lui sera entièrement dédié ;) Quant aux deux autres... Va savoir~

**kit : **Si jamais tu le fais, donnes-moi la réaction de ta mère ! XD Dans tous les cas, Dino vient de se faire un ennemi redoutable ! Sinon, donnai-je tant que ça l'impression d'être fatiguée ? Si ça te rassure, sache que je dors suffisamment ^^

**Selanya : **Non, non ! Je n'arrêterais pas cette histoire ! Elle m'obsède bien trop ^^ Continue à avoir la pêche (et à commenter ;p) !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Je vois ! Je parie que l'avis de ce Cavallone-senseï a du te faire énormément plaisir, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ça et autre chose~ »_

_**« Voyons, Hayatan, n'ennuie pas notre invité avec tes sous-entendus douteux... »**_

« À vrai dire... La personne dont l'avis m'importe le plus n'est pas Cavallone-senseï. Elle ne lui ressemble d'ailleurs en rien. »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Un An Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**夏**] : Été.

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement en avant et versa cérémonieusement le thé dans le récipient en terre cuite, la manche de son kimono sombre retenue soigneusement par sa main libre. Il dirigea ensuite ses yeux clairs vers ses invités et ses lèvres se pincèrent brièvement en une expression ennuyée.  
Puis, comme si ce bref moment ne s'était jamais déroulé, il poussa doucement la tasse de thé vers le jeune qui était nerveusement assis devant lui. Ce dernier s'humecta rapidement les lèvres avant de saisir fébrilement le récipient et le porter à sa bouche. Puis, une fois qu'il eut bu une gorgée du thé, le second jeune homme soupira doucement et déposa sa tasse sur son plateau.

- Qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda-t-il tout en passant une main sur son visage tiré.

Ses mèches châtaines furent repoussées en même temps derrière son oreille et l'autre individu fronça ses sourcils. Il était temps que le plus jeune aille chez le coiffeur.

- Ce que j'en ai pensé ? murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'il se redressait légèrement en un bruissement de soie.

Tsuna hocha sa tête et regarda avec des yeux brillant d'espoir le jeune homme au kimono. Entre-temps, Reborn porta une main à sa bouche et bailla silencieusement, son ennui clairement visible sur son visage pâle.

- Les Japonais ont cette manie à tourner autour du pot, commenta-t-il à voix basse. Une manie très agaçante...

Le châtain l'ignora et continua à attendre la réponse du jeune homme au kimono. Ce dernier pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses sourcils imperceptiblement froncés comme s'il avait senti un son qu'il ne parvenait à percevoir et un léger soupir franchit ses fines lèvres.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda-t-il finalement tout en poussant vers Tsuna un paquet de feuilles dactylographiées.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure indomptable prit maladroitement les pages et manqua de les froisser dans son empressement. Cependant, il ne s'en soucia guère, ses yeux bruns parcourant rapidement les feuilles recouvertes des légères annotations de Colonello sur les marges.

Annotations qui étaient parfois complétées avec des post-its où de minuscules caractères avaient été élégamment tracés.

Les lèvres du châtain s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi et il se mit aussitôt à réfléchir à différentes façons pour améliorer son récit. Néanmoins, son interlocuteur s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, rappelant qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse et Tsuna sursauta, sortant immédiatement de ses réflexions.

- Je pensais lui donner un titre avec comme thème l'instabilité, expliqua-t-il tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec une expression penaude.

- Qu'a proposé l'éditeur ? interrogea l'autre en arquant un sourcil.

Le châtain se recroquevilla sur place, les souvenirs de sa scolarité avec l'autre jeune homme lui revenant en force et il dut se retenir de lever ses mains en une supplique inutile pour ne pas être attaqué. Après tout, un an était passé depuis qu'il avait reçu son diplôme.

Reborn ricana dans son dos et Tsuna se redressa immédiatement, refusant de laisser paraître sa faiblesse plus longtemps devant les deux hommes.

- Il a proposé des titres dans le genre _"__l'équilibre de l'araignée"_ ou _"__la stabilité des vagues"_, répondit-il avec une voix douce.

Après tout, il savait que son interlocuteur n'aimait pas les gens qui parlaient fort pour ne rien dire.

Ce dernier claqua sa langue avec ennui et se leva gracieusement, les pans de son kimono bruissant doucement autour de son corps élancé alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'armoire où étaient rangés ses instruments et éventails.

- _L'équilibre du funambule amoureux_, déclara subitement le jeune homme en se tournant vers Tsuna, sa main gauche tendue vers ce dernier avec un éventail fermé.

- Pardon ? fit le châtain en haussant ses sourcils de surprise.

- Le titre, expliqua laconiquement l'autre en hochant sa tête. Mieux que _"l'équilibre de l'araignée"_.

- _L'équilibre du funambule amoureux_, répéta à voix basse l'écrivain en essayant d'assimiler la musicalité des paroles. Parce qu'il est amoureux, il perd son équilibre ?

Le jeune homme au kimono acquiesça silencieusement, son poignet droit faisant un bref moulinet pour s'échauffer.

- Les personnages, dit-il ensuite alors qu'il pliait son genou droit tout en reculant sa jambe gauche. Ce sont les mêmes que dans _Nagi. _

- On peut considérer ce roman comme la suite de _Nagi_, affirma nerveusement Tsuna tout en observant l'autre continuer ses échauffements.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent brièvement en un sourire. _Nagi_ avait été le premier vrai roman de Sawada Tsunayoshi et il lui avait été dédié.

- Qu'en as-tu pensé, fit alors le châtain en reposant la même question qu'au début de leur discussion.

Le jeune homme au kimono tendit sa main gauche vers son interlocuteur et pointa son éventail fermé vers la poitrine de celui-ci.

- C'est un bon livre, affirma-t-il calmement. Peut-être meilleur que _Nagi_.

Son éventail s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant sa toile recouverte de peintures colorées qui étaient accordées au kimono du jeune.

- Merci, Kyoya, sourit Tsuna. Ton avis m'est vraiment important.

L'éventail se ferma alors, au même moment où le sourire de Hibari Kyoya disparut. Cependant, les orbes clairs de ce dernier continuèrent à briller avec une légère affection.

* * *

**Et voici le début d'un nouvel arc entièrement consacré à ce charmant préfet !**

**Comme le chapitre précédant n'a pas vraiment eu le compte, si celui-ci reçoit 10 reviews, je poste demain vers 16h.**  
**Dans le cas contraire, rendez-vous dimanche soir ! ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**J'ai deux choses à vous dire (non, trois en fait) et puis, je vous laisserais tranquilles !**

**Premièrement, il semblerait que l'annonce que j'avais faite au début du chapitre précédent ait fait mouche. Merci à tous pour avoir commenté ! ^^ À moins que ce soit tout simplement l'apparition d'Hibari. Ou alors, l'envie d'écrire un commentaire. Va savoir...**

**Ensuite, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait déjà lu un livre de Murakami ? J'aimerais un avis sur son écriture.**

**Et pour finir, l'autre jour, j'ai découvert l'anime "**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro******". Neuro est la copie (presque) conforme de Reborn dans cette fic ! XD Grâce à ça, j'ai encore plus d'inspiration et d'envie d'écrire ^^**

******Passons aux RaR !**

******selanya :** J'espère que ton examen s'est bien passé ! Sinon, je sens que je vais devenir pro dans la catégorie "Personnage OOC sans l'être" XD

**kit : **Oui, oui, je dors bien ! XD Est-ce qu'Hibird va apparaître ? Pour ça, il faudrait que Birds apparaisse avant... Donc, la question devrait être si ce pervers va apparaître, non ? À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer ce que Reborn réserve à Dino...

**mama : **Comme je l'ai écrit un peu plus haut, je vais devenir pro dans la catégorie des persos OOC XD Merci pour le compliment ! ^^

**Nezion : **Hibari, affectueux ? OMG(iotto) ! La fin du monde approche (quoique... elle est déjà passée). Comme d'habitude, tes questions trouveront leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Et le suivant ;)

**Orion : **Mais c'est que ce petit Tsuna est adorable ! Qui ne l'apprécie pas ? XD

**Deudeuche : **Ah, je comprends parfaitement ce sentiment u_u Mon ordinateur a 20 ans et il a tendance à lâcher (en même temps, vu son âge...) Merci, les flash-back font le charme de cette histoire, non ? ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Ooooh~ Serait-ce une petite-amie ? Hein ? Nous aurais-tu cac__hé ceci, petit fripon ? Ah, ah ! Tsunayoshi-kun, tu nous as bien eus ! »_

« C-Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! [Je doute qu'il apprécie ce terme...] C'est juste le premier être humain qui a lu mes écrits et qui m'a donné son avis objectivement... »

_**« Dans ce cas, serait-ce un de vos professeurs, Sawada-san ? Je suis sûr qu'ils vous ont donné de très bons conseils. »**_

« Non, non ! Ce n'était pas un de mes professeurs ! (Par contre, il était bien plus respecté qu'eux...) »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant****. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**秋**] : Automne.

- HIIIIE ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER !

Sur cet élégant cri, Sawada Tsunayoshi se remit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas si on prenait en compte l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres et armé de tonfas qui le poursuivait.

- Je sais que je ne prie pas souvent mais, par pitié ! Faites en sorte que Hibari-san ne m'attrape pas ! pria Tsuna tout en prenant les escaliers qui l'emmèneraient à sa classe.

Les pas du terrifiant préfet étaient clairement audibles dans son dos et le châtain ravala un sanglot paniqué tout en utilisant ses dernières forces pour accélérer.

Cependant, comme il avait passé toute la nuit éveillé à essayer d'écrire un texte sans fautes d'orthographe, le jeune n'avait plus de forces.

Ce qui fit que moins de deux secondes après qu'il eut atteint l'étage des élèves de deuxième année, un cri horrifié résonna dans l'école.

.

.

.

- Pourquoi moi, sanglota pathétiquement Tsuna tout en portant une poche de glaçons à son œil au beurre noir.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Dame-Tsuna, soupira Reborn depuis son perchoir.

Ce dernier était assis sur le radiateur de l'infirmerie et avait un air extrêmement agacé, comme si quelque chose ne s'était pas passée comme il le prévoyait.

Le jeune frémit sous le reproche et plaça un nouveau paquet de glaçons sur son poignet droit cette fois-ci, retenant de justesse une exclamation de douleur lorsque son membre blessé fut en contact avec le tissu.

- Tche, fit le démon en claquant sa langue avec ennui.

Ses yeux sombres étaient posés sur le poignet rouge et gonflé de l'adolescent qui se sentit rétrécir sous le regard enflammé du brun.

- Tche, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Une foulure à coup sûr.

Tsuna hocha sa tête timidement et sursauta lorsqu'il se retrouva subitement face à Reborn, ce dernier ayant traversé l'infirmerie en moins d'une seconde. Le châtain cilla pendant que le démon levait une main pour effleurer de ses doigts fins l'œil gauche qui commençait à prendre une teinte violacée particulièrement répulsive du jeune.

- C'est un contraste étrangement fascinant, commenta à voix basse Reborn tout en reculant lentement sa main. Tant d'élégance malgré la violence...

Tsuna cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant de frémir, la douleur de ses blessures lui rappelant désagréablement à quel point bouger était une mauvaise idée.

Le démon se retrouva alors de nouveau assis sur le radiateur et l'adolescent cilla face au changement brusque.

- Quand se termine ta journée scolaire ? demanda Reborn tout en regardant par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie les élèves qui couraient dans le terrain d'athlétisme.

- On dit «_ quand termines-tu l'école ?_ » ou alors « _Quand finis-tu les cours ? _», soupira Tsuna avant de se recroqueviller sur place pour éviter le regard réprobateur du démon. J'ai fini.

- Bien, déclara le brun en se levant calmement. Suis-moi.

Reborn lissa distraitement les plis de son costume sombre et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière pendant que l'adolescent s'empressait de prendre son sac et de s'assurer que son poignet était bien recouvert de glaçons.

Ils prirent le bus, le démon s'étant enfin accoutumé aux us et coutumes de l'époque après trois longues semaines durant lesquelles Tsuna n'avait fait qu'expliquer ce qui lui paraissait pourtant évident, et s'arrêtèrent dans le vieux quartier de Namimori où se trouvaient les maisons des familles vénérables.

Reborn commença à marcher sans hésitations, comme s'il connaissait le quartier, et finit par se poster devant une grande porte en bois où se trouvait un écriteau.

- Un théâtre de danse traditionnelle ? lut avec surprise Tsuna. Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- À ton avis, Dame-Tsuna ? rétorqua sarcastiquement le brun. Pour te montrer la porte, n'est-elle pas sublime ? Et lorsque tu auras fini de l'admirer, que dirais-tu de l'ouvrir pour que nous puissions assister à un spectacle ?

- Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment, ironisa à voix basse l'adolescent tout en obtempérant.

Après avoir payé son entrée (Reborn étant invisible, cela ne lui coûta pas cher), ils allèrent s'asseoir et attendirent que le spectacle de l'après-midi débutent.

Enfin, les rideaux s'ouvrirent en silence pendant que le son d'un shamisen résonnait dans la salle. Des battements réguliers de tambours retentirent à leur tour alors qu'une fine silhouette était éclairée au milieu de la scène assombrie. Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux, admirant le corps qui était recouvert d'un riche kimono aux couleurs flamboyantes. Le visage de la personne était recouverte d'un masque en porcelaine traditionnel et ses mouvements étaient si gracieux que le châtain ne put savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

L'individu plia élégamment une jambe pour faire une révérence en rythme avec la musique et leva à l'unisson son bras muni d'un éventail fermé. Soudain, la mélodie s'accéléra et le danseur (ou danseuse) en fit de même. La respiration de Tsuna se coupa et ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il se laissait submerger par la beauté de la danse.

Les trilles d'une flûte s'élevèrent alors et l'adolescent oublia la douleur tenace de ses blessures ainsi que la présence d'un démon à ses côtés. Seuls existaient la musique et la danse.

- Les tambours s'animent, la mélodie naquit, murmura-t-il avec des yeux embrumés par les merveilles auxquelles il assistait. Apparut le danseur de feu et de lumière... Guidé par l'éternel mouvement de la vie. La flûte résonne et à nouveau, j'espère.

Reborn arqua un sourcil amusé et vrilla ses yeux sombres sur la personne qui acheva sa danse en une révérence gracieuse.

- Un contraste vraiment fascinant, commenta-t-il simplement. Violence et élégance...

Sur scène, Hibari Kyoya ferma sèchement son éventail et posa ses orbes clairs sur l'élève de Namimori qui continuait à le regarder avec des yeux rêveurs.

* * *

**Alors, je vais instaurer une petite règle (ou habitude, je n'aime pas le mot "règle"...) :  
Désormais, chaque fois qu'un chapitre reçoit 10 reviews, le suivant sera posté le lendemain. (vers 16h. J'aime bien cette heure-là)**

**Si non, je posterais dans trois jours ^^**

**Donc... Review ?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Suite à des circonstances inattendues, je poste plus tôt ! (Félicitations pour avoir atteint et surpassé les 10 reviews ! ^^)**

**RaR !**

**Sheerley37 : **Merci ! ^^ J'essaie d'innover un peu ;)

**Guest** : Merci, voici la suite ! ^^

**Deudeuche** : Que de reviews u_u Mais ce n'est rien, je comprends que les machines peuvent bugger ^^

**Nezion** : Si tu le dessines, pourrais-tu m'envoyer le dessin ? Je parie que ce sera sublime (en même temps, c'est Hibari XD)

**selanya : **Stricte ? Pourtant, même si je ne reçois pas 10 reviews, je posterais tout de même le chapitre trois jours après. Ce n'est pas un si mauvais deal, non ? PS : Merci ! ^^

**kit : **Sept films en un jour ? Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de tes yeux (dit celle qui passe sa journée scotchée à un écran...) Quand le barman va réapparaitre ? Va savoir XD

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Pas l'un de tes professeurs ? Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, ce devait être un de tes camarades de classe, c'est ça ? Je parie que c'était ton meilleur ami et qu'il t'a toujours encouragé à écrire, Tsunayoshi-kun~ »_

_**« [Haha, je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle personne à l'époque, Tsuna !] »**_

« Quand ai-je dit qu'il s'agissait d'un ami ? Il ne m'a jamais encouragé à écrire, voilà pourquoi son avis m'était important... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****秋****] : **Automne.

La porte de la classe 2-B de l'école de Namimori s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant au passage le professeur Nezu qui se tourna avec un froncement de sourcils vers la personne qui venait de le couper. Cependant, ses protestations moururent avant même d'avoir vu le jour lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu qui était posté à la sortie du local.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, siffla la voix glaciale du préfet de l'école de Namimori. Suis-moi.

L'étudiant en question déglutit bruyamment et obéit, ne voulant clairement pas se faire (une nouvelle fois) mordre à mort par le violent Hibari Kyoya.

Ils traversèrent la moitié de l'école et débouchèrent dans la salle honnie par tant d'élèves, le salon de réception. Ou, comme l'appelaient entre eux les étudiants de Nami-chuu, l'antre du diable.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce, Hibari ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha calmement jusqu'à son bureau. Enfin, dès qu'il fut assis sur son fauteuil et eut forcé d'un simple regard Tsuna à s'installer sur l'un des canapés vert pistache, il prit la parole.

- Hier, commença-t-il avec une voix égale tout en parcourant des yeux l'un des innombrables rapports qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Que faisais-tu au théâtre de Kabuki ?

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent alors que le châtain cherchait à comprendre comment le terrifiant préfet avait pu être au courant de ce simple fait.

- J-J-J-Je, bégaya Tsuna nerveusement tout en serrant doucement son poignet encore un peu enflé avec sa main gauche. Je suis allé voir un spectacle ! C'est tout !

Hibari soupira et regarda le visage terrifié du jeune, ses mèches d'ébène dissimulant à moitié ses yeux gris.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Le châtain frémit de pure terreur et ses yeux voyagèrent frénétiquement de l'unique fenêtre de la salle à la porte fermée.

- Herbivore, susurra Hibari avec cette fois-ci une intonation menaçante.

- O-on m'a dit, bredouilla Tsuna en tremblotant, que je devais y aller.

- Qui.

- U-un ami !

Hibari arqua un sourcil, sincèrement étonné de voir que le cancre le plus réputé de l'école ait un ami. Puis, il secoua doucement sa tête pour se reprendre et étrécit légèrement ses yeux.

- Qu'as-tu pensé du spectacle ?

Les traits de Tsuna se détendirent et il fit un sourire rêveur avant de bouger vivement sa tête pour s'empêcher de rêvasser devant le préfet.

- Vous étiez aussi là, Hibari-san ? demanda-t-il pour aussitôt répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée en voyant l'air menaçant du garçon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la danse traditionnelle pouvait être aussi belle !

- Tu as parlé pendant la représentation, reprit le préfet. Alors que tu étais seul...

Le châtain ouvrit sa bouche pour la refermer immédiatement, ses yeux bruns regardant avec une fausse fascination la moquette pâle de la salle de réception.

- Herbivore, gronda Hibari en cessant de lire ses rapports pour fusiller de ses yeux gris l'adolescent en question. Réponds.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et regretta subitement sa décision d'interdire à Reborn de le suivre à l'école. Si le démon avait été là, il lui aurait dit que faire face au préfet diabolique. Cependant, il était seul et c'était à lui de se dépêtrer.

- J-j-je parle seul, bredouilla nerveusement le châtain en riant faiblement.

Hibari se leva lentement et fit le tour de son bureau pour se poster devant le garçon qui se remit à trembler de plus belle sous le regard scrutateur de son aîné.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il doucereusement. Pas de téléphone ? D'émetteur ? De caméra ?

Tsuna secoua vivement sa tête pour nier le tout et le préfet haussa de nouveau ses sourcils.  
Dans ce cas, s'il n'avait pas pris de téléphone, de caméra ou d'émetteur, pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi était-il allé au spectacle ?

Au départ, Hibari avait soupçonné que l'herbivore avait été forcé à aller au théâtre pour le filmer et ainsi avoir donner des moyens de le rabaisser à des herbivores quelconques. Mais ce n'était pas le cas (et cela ennuyait Kyoya car il avait espéré pouvoir mordre à mort les herbivores qui s'étaient crûs plus intelligents que les autres).

Pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi le dérangeait-il autant alors ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si hypnotisé lors de sa représentation. Et qu'avait-il dit durant celle-ci ?

Kyoya fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et effleura de ses doigts ses tonfas.

Il était temps qu'il morde à mort un certain herbivore pour obtenir des informations...

.

.

.

Entre-temps, Reborn redressa vivement sa tête et scruta avec intensité le ciel nuageux où de rares oiseaux volaient dans les airs qui se rafraîchissaient de plus en plus avec la venue de l'hiver qui était au bout du tournant.

- Les choses commencent à se mettre en place, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin satisfait.

* * *

**Bon, appelons un chat un chat. Oui, ce que j'ai instauré hier était un chantage, je l'admet.  
Cependant, je ne reviendrais pas sur mes mots.**

**Donc, review ?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Déjà 16h ? Je commence à perdre la notion du temps ^^"**

**RaR !**

**Nezion : **J'attendrais ton dessin dans ce cas ^^ Sinon, j'essaie d'être originale avec cette histoire. On va voir si j'y arrive ! XD

**Sheerley37 : **Donc, c'est un encouragement pour continuer cette "habitude" ? XD (auteur préférée ? Tu vas me faire rougir ^^) Alors, ça a été clairement sous-entendu dès le premier chapitre avec Hibari, il ne peut pas voir Reborn.

**kit : **Bonjour ! ^^ À vrai dire, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que mon écriture changeait ^^" (En même temps, l'arc d'Hibari a été le plus dur à écrire...) Et tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le voir danser ! XD

**Engel : **Il semblerait que l'arc d'Hibari soit effectivement entièrement composé de fan-service. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire une scène d'onsen et j'ai la totale ^^ Les mystères vont être résolus dès le prochain arc ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Il ne t'a jamais encouragé à écrire ? Dans ce cas, comment as-tu fini par lui faire lire tes écrits, Tsunayoshi-kun ? À ta place, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'un crétin fini critique mes livres ! »_

_**« Voyons, Hayatan, il faut savoir accepter la critique, surtout dans ce domaine. »**_

« À vrai dire, si je lui ai montré mes textes, c'est parce qu'il me les a confisqués... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****秋****] : **Automne.

- Reborn, se plaignit Tsuna en déposant ses affaires sur son pupitre pendant que le démon en question s'asseyait tranquillement sur le bureau voisin (appartenant à l'idole de la classe). Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir à l'école !

Le brun arqua un sourcil, sincèrement étonné que l'adolescent ose lui parler ainsi et leva tranquillement sa main pour ensuite la poser gentiment sur l'épaule du châtain.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu étais celui qui m'avait supplié à genoux de venir le voir si jamais j'étais pris d'une fringale, Dame-Tsuna, susurra-t-il doucereusement.

Le jeune écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur et frémit sous la contraction douloureuse des doigts incandescents du démon.

- C'est parce que tu avais dit que lorsque tu as faim, tu n'es pas contre le fait de tuer des humains, contra immédiatement l'élève de Nami-chuu.

- Dans ce cas, chuchota calmement Reborn en se penchant depuis son perchoir jusqu'à avoir sa tête en face de celle de son interlocuteur, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

L'adolescent soupira et hocha sa tête à contrecœur tout en sortant son cahier de mathématiques (le seul qui avait suffisamment de feuilles vierges pour contenter le démon) et fit rouler pensivement son stylo-bille entre ses doigts. Son poignet droit, encore un peu enflé de la correction du préfet protesta un peu lorsqu'il commença à gratter le papier, traçant lentement des signes pour former des phrases.

Soudain, une main pâle aux longs doigts fins saisit la page par l'un de ses coins et tira brusquement la feuille. Tsuna sursauta, sortant de sa transe et contemplant avec un désappointement visible dans ses orbes bruns le trait qu'avait laissé son stylo-bille lorsque la personne lui avait enlevé sa feuille.

Pour immédiatement écarquiller ses yeux de pure terreur pendant que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs le dévisageait avec un air réprobateur.

- L'école a terminé ses cours et les clubs ont fermé depuis deux minutes, déclara le nouveau-venu en levant doucement la feuille dans les airs.

Les yeux craintifs de Tsuna voyagèrent de la page où l'encre séchait encore à l'adulte qui était nonchalamment assis sur le pupitre voisin, visiblement insouciant de la présence d'un autre adolescent dans la classe. Reborn avait de ce fait la tête baissée, son menton appuyé contre son torse et ses yeux clos, clairement occupé à faire une sieste en attendant son repas.

- Ta présence est une infraction au règlement, continua l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tout en froissant la feuille entre ses doigts. Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore...

Le démon redressa vivement sa tête et ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'un sourire naissait lentement sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Tsuna l'aperçut, il poussa un gémissement d'horreur en le reconnaissant et recula instinctivement, évitant au passage l'un des tonfas du préfet.  
Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, étonné de voir qu'un simple étudiant avait su esquiver l'une de ses attaques et leva ses deux bras.

- Bas-toi contre moi, herbivore, déclara Hibari Kyoya en faisant un sourire carnassier.

Celui de Reborn s'élargit et le châtain glapit d'horreur tout en se jetant vers le préfet. Celui-ci recula sa jambe droite et avança en même temps son bras gauche pour faire un crochet vicieux dans le ventre de Tsuna.

Le plus jeune poussa un borborygme de douleur et tomba à terre, non sans avoir auparavant réussi à récupérer sa feuille. Roulant sur le sol afin d'éviter les coups d'Hibari (car ce dernier n'était pas contre le fait d'attaquer son ennemi lorsque ce dernier était à terre), Tsuna finit par arriver aux pieds du pupitre où était perché Reborn et saisit fébrilement un pan du pantalon du démon.

- T-t-tiens, bredouilla l'adolescent à travers la chape de douleur qui l'entourait.

Reborn baissa lentement sa tête, son sourire continuant à grandir jusqu'à devenir inhumain et saisit sans la moindre délicatesse la feuille froissée que lui tendait le châtain. Ses yeux d'onyx étincelèrent avec un éclat inhumain et le châtain frémit pendant que la créature se sustentait.

Entre-temps, Hibari Kyoya baissa lentement ses tonfas et observa avec un froncement de sourcils le jeune parler dans le vide.

Ce dernier avait volontairement pris ses coups pour récupérer sa feuille et l'avait tendue dans une direction quelconque avant que le papier ne se mette à flotter.

- Herbivore, fit simplement le préfet en rangeant ses armes dans ses holsters.

Tsuna cessa de regarder Reborn se nourrir et de l'écouter lui dire à quel point son histoire avait été mauvaise pour tourner son regard interrogateur vers son aîné. Pour aussitôt pâlir lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il s'agissait du terrifiant Hibari.

- O-oui ? bredouilla-t-il nerveusement.

- Assis.

Le châtain se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et serra ses genoux tout en déglutissant bruyamment. Hibari tira une chaise à son tour, évitant cependant de s'approcher du pupitre où la feuille venait de se poser comme si une main l'avait plaquée contre le bois, et la posa devant le bureau de l'élève de Namimori. Il s'y assit et vrilla ses yeux gris sur le visage pâle de Tsuna.

- Parle.

Le châtain cilla, ne comprenant clairement pas de quoi le préfet voulait qu'il parle. Hibari accrut son froncement de sourcils et se pencha vers l'adolescent, tendant sa main pour la poser sur le pupitre du garçon. Ce dernier frémit, croyant qu'il allait (à nouveau) se faire mordre à mort et papillonna des paupières lorsqu'il réalisa que l'autre garçon se contentait de tambouriner avec impatience le bois usé.

- D-d-d-de q-q-q-quoi d-d-d-dois-je p-p-p-parler ? bredouilla Tsuna au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Les yeux gris du préfet le fusillèrent et le jeune se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

Un ricanement amusé retentit à sa droite et il tourna imperceptiblement sa tête, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention d'Hibari, vers le démon afin de lui adresser un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

Cependant, le préfet ne perdit pas une miette et une lueur indéchiffrable apparut dans ses orbes gris.

- Dis-moi tout sur ces feuilles volantes, déclara alors Hibari en décidant de briser le silence.

Tsuna déglutit et s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

- Et si tu bégaies à nouveau, je te mords à mort, rajouta distraitement le préfet.

Réprimant un cri horrifié, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains acquiesça vivement pendant que Reborn cachait élégamment un bâillement derrière sa main.

Il avait de nouveau faim.

* * *

**Et voici comment s'achève l'arc d'Hibari. N'était-il pas envoûtant ? En plus, il a été le plus dur à écrire ! Il m'a fallu environ deux semaines rien que pour écrire ces trois chapitres. Enfin, je peux tourner la page maintenant ^^**

**Et dès demain, un tout nouvel arc commence. Et celui-ci sera bien plus long et révélateur ;)**

**Donc, review ?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bon, comme j'ai attrapé la crève, je ne promets pas que les RaR soient compréhensibles...**

**RaR !**

**kit : **Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Commenter aussi tôt ? O.O Étrangement, les cahiers de math sont toujours ceux qui ont le plus de feuilles vierges. XD

**Nezion : **De quoi va parler le nouvel arc ? Bonne question, je ne le sais pas moi-même, trop de choses s'y mêlent. Sinon, Mukuro est censé apparaître mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit.

**Deudeuche : **Si les personnages étaient réels, je me ferais mordre à mort par Hibari pour avoir osé le mettre en danseur u_u Et je confirme, Hibari est bien trop beau. C'en est même anormal XD

**Sheerley37 : **Merci ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Confisqués ?! Ça devait être une personne hyper stricte ! »_

_**« [Haha ! Ça, pour l'être, il l'était!] »**_

_« Are ? Takkun, tu connais cette personne ?[Stupide fana du baseball...] »_

_**« Eh bien, je peux deviner son identité... »**_

_« Ça voudrait donc dire que tu connaissais déjà Tsunayoshi-kun ! M'aurais-tu été infidèle ?! »_

_**« Non, non, Hayatan ! Il n'y a que toi à mes yeux ! »**_

_« Takeshi... »_

_**« Hayato... »**_

« [Yamamoto, tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre d'erreurs... Rappelle-toi de notre accord.] »

_**« Je n'oserais jamais l'oublier. »**_

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Deux Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

Lluvia Leno soupira tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il baissa ensuite ses yeux sur la feuille qui gisait innocemment sur la table et fronça ses sourcils.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il sans ôter ses yeux du papier.

Un soupir lui répondit et l'éditeur leva sa tête pour observer silencieusement le visage défait et pâle de son écrivain. Ce dernier était épuisé, cela faisait des mois que la presse était sur son dos et il n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour lui depuis le début de cette débâcle.

Cependant, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait pas craqué sous toute cette pression et Leno ne pouvait qu'admirer la force de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci se frotta lentement les paupières et ferma brièvement ses yeux tout en inspirant profondément. Puis, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda pendant quelques secondes les deux garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvaient également attablés. Légèrement en retrait, Reborn continua à somnoler debout, son dos appuyé contre la porte close du salon du châtain.

- C'est moi qui vous ai tous mis dans ce bourbier, déclara alors Tsuna avec une voix si douce qu'elle en était presque inaudible. C'est donc à moi de réparer tout cela...

Leno fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit sa bouche pour protester. Après tout, il était aussi responsable que Tsuna pour cette débâcle. C'était lui qui avait accepté l'édition du livre sans chercher plus loin. Lui qui ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié de la presse. Lui qui n'avait rien pu faire lorsque la loi s'en était mêlée.

Cependant, une autre personne le devança.

- Tu n'es pas le seul herbivore à être coupable, fit simplement l'un des garçons aux cheveux sombres.

Celui-ci avait sa tête baissée, ses yeux gris observant son thé vert sans vraiment le voir.

Hibari Kyoya avait été le plus choqué lorsque la presse s'était invitée dans son école, son territoire, et avait commencé à diffamer ses élèves. Encore aujourd'hui, ce simple rappel suffisait pour l'enrager comme le témoignaient ses poings serrés et le durcissement imperceptible de sa mâchoire.

Tsuna secoua doucement sa tête et la garda baissée, refusant la vérité des propos du préfet qui l'avait terrifié (et continuait à le faire) durant toute sa scolarité.

- Même, insista-t-il en contemplant son pantalon clair sans vraiment y prêter attention. De nous tous, je suis celui qui n'a pas fait attention aux avertissements. Je suis le responsable.

Le châtain leva alors sa tête et vrilla ses yeux orangés dans les orbes bleu de son éditeur.

- Je suis sûr de moi, continua-t-il avec une voix ferme bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait employée jusqu'alors.

Son visage, malgré les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et les cernes qui semblaient avoir été tatoués sous ses yeux, brillait avec un éclat qui affirmait que l'adolescent n'hésiterait pas.

- Soit, soupira Leno en saisissant le stylo-plume qui était posé à côté de la feuille délaissée jusqu'alors.

Le blond décapuchonna l'ustensile et écrivit soigneusement son nom sur le sommet de la page, ses yeux passant en revue une dernière fois les phrases qui y avaient été imprimées et soupira à nouveau.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, murmura-t-il en poussant la feuille vers l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Ce dernier acquiesça lentement, ses yeux continuant à luire avec un orangé et il signa proprement son nom, traçant élégamment les caractères que, des années auparavant, il aurait transformés en pâtés d'encre. Cependant, l'arrivée de Reborn l'avait changé de fonds en combles, fait dont Tsuna était reconnaissant.  
Même si cette apparition l'avait amené à cette triste situation.

Une fois son nom écrit, l'adolescent poussa sa feuille vers Hibari et observa ce dernier inscrire son nom dans la case décernée au témoin de l'accord qui était en train de se passer.

Enfin, le préfet soupira et tendit le papier au deuxième garçon aux cheveux sombres. Ce dernier cilla, ses yeux bruns encore ternis par tout ce qu'il avait du subir pendant la tourmente médiatique, et tendit sa main pour prendre le stylo-plume.

Hibari le lui donna sèchement, refusant encore d'admettre que ce simple herbivore était le responsable de tous ces problèmes.

Et, avant que le deuxième jeune aux cheveux noirs ne saisisse le stylo-plume pour écrire son nom en de gros pâtés sur la feuille, Tsuna reprit la parole.

- Avant que tu ne signes, je veux que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences de cet accord. Une fois que tu auras signé, il n'y aura pas de marche arrière. Je ne pourrais pas... Nous ne pourrons rien faire pour toi.

Le garçon cilla lentement, ses yeux brun s'illuminant enfin avec vie et un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Tsuna, assura-t-il en signant la feuille sans aucune hésitation.

Reborn redressa vivement sa tête, ses yeux sombres brillant avec un éclat implacable et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

Leno accrut son froncement de sourcils et effleura brièvement la poche interne de sa veste de camouflage, ses doigts frôlant son arme favorite avant de se reprendre. Ils avaient tous signé cette maudite feuille et ne pouvaient revenir sur cette décision.

La main du démon s'élança et saisit délicatement la feuille dont l'encre était encore fraîche pour la porter à ses lèvres souriantes. Les yeux de Tsuna et de l'éditeur suivirent attentivement le processus pendant que la créature se nourrissait. Hibari et l'autre jeune se figèrent, pressentant clairement qu'une chose anormale se déroulait devant eux.

- _Alea iacta est_, murmura sombrement Leno en fermant ses yeux avec lassitude.

Tsuna baissa sa tête et inspira profondément comme s'il avait passé les dernières minutes sous l'eau.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient fini par le faire et le châtain n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Ils avaient signé un pacte avec le diable.

Yamamoto Takeshi ferma à son tour ses yeux et prit une longue bouffée d'air. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules et c'était effectivement le cas. Désormais, ce serait à Tsuna de le porter.

* * *

**Chapitre mystérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Qui plus est, il contient le dénouement de ce nouvel arc ;)**

**Donc, que diriez-vous de me donner votre avis sur ce qui va arriver ? ^^**

**Review ?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Il semblerait que le dernier chapitre vous ait totalement déconcertés. Excellent~**

**Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre que je suis une auteur particulièrement sadique (ou machiavélique. Je n'hésite pas à créer des retournements de situation pour attiser votre intérêt)...  
Et sachez que ça ne va pas s'améliorer XD**

**Jusqu'à présent, l'histoire n'a été qu'une simple présentation... Mais maintenant, disons que les choses vont se complexifier et que Tsuna ne va pas être qu'un simple écrivain à la chance inexistante.  
En gros, le côté humoristique va lentement laisser la place à du sérieux. (sauf pour les échanges Colonello-Reborn. Je suis incapable d'être sérieuse avec ces deux-là...)**

**Passons aux RaR !**

**selanya : **Sache que toutes tes questions trouveront leurs réponses dans l'arc qui débutera réellement à partir de ce chapitre (ou du suivant, va savoir~) ^^

**kit : **Comment je fais ? Eh bien, j'écris l'intrigue sur une feuille volante et je complexifie le tout pour vous faire enrager. En réalité, l'histoire est bien plus simple qu'elle le paraît ;) Sinon, je suis sur la voie de la guérison, le pire est passé ! ^^

**Nezion : **Mais ce n'est rien ! ^^ Que contenait donc ce pacte... Je dirais que quelque chose qui ravit Reborn et que redoute Colonello ;)

**Deudeuche : **Ah, je connais ce genre de crises XD (J'en ai eu une en plein milieu d'un examen. Les yeux de ma prof... XD) Questions saugrenues ? Quel genre de question ? ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Depuis son bureau situé au sommet du building des studios Varia, le président Xanxus bailla bruyamment et essuya distraitement les larmes aux commissures de ses yeux qui avaient osé, les traîtresses, perler.

- Ennuyant, conclut-il en jetant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main à l'écran plasma extra fin qui était accroché face à son bureau. Aucun intérêt. Même pas digne pour des déchets.

Alerté par le son d'un téléphone heurtant la télévision, son secrétaire ouvrit violemment la porte et se posta devant le président, ses yeux gris jetant des éclairs.

- VOOOOIII ! Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête, crétin de Boss ?! Cet écran coûte une putain de fortune !

Cependant, le secrétaire dut se taire car son attention fut entièrement captivée par la tâche d'éviter au plus vite un autre téléphone qui fusa vers son visage.

- Ah, fit Xanxus en semblant remarquer enfin la présence de l'autre homme. Tu étais là, déchet.

L'autre frémit, une aura meurtrière apparaissant autour de lui alors qu'un léger rire psychotique sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Puis, il craqua.

- COMBIEN DE FOIS DOIS-JE LE DIRE, PUTAIN DE BOSS ! beugla-t-il en pointant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs retenus en un catogan. JE. SUIS. SUPERBIA SQUALO ! PAS UN PUTAIN DE DÉCHET, VOOOOOI !

Xanxus croisa lentement ses bras sur son torse et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir.

- Ferme-la, dit-il calmement. Apporte-moi le dossier du déchet.

Squalo ne chercha pas à savoir de quel déchet son supérieur pouvait bien parler, il le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre que le brun désignait le jeune homme qui était couramment interviewé à son écran légèrement fissuré.

- Voilà, déclara le secrétaire en déposant brusquement trois fardes sur le bureau du président des studios Varia. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le morpion.

Les yeux grenats de Xanxus étincelèrent avec un éclat carnassier et il s'empressa de feuilleter rapidement les dossiers, son attention s'attardant généralement sur les brefs résumés que Squalo avaient écrit à la fin de chaque paquet.

- Le contrat ? fit le brun en continuant sa lecture sans vraiment prêter attention à son secrétaire.

Ce dernier retint un soupir exaspéré et fouilla à son tour dans les fardes pour en sortir un paquet de feuilles agrafées avec un entête équivoque.

- _Contrat sur l'interview de l'écrivain Sawada Tsunayoshi_, lut à voix basse Xanxus tout en parcourant brièvement le paquet en question.

Cependant, malgré la vitesse de sa lecture, il ne perdit pas une miette de son contenu et fit un large sourire.

- Je vois qu'ils ont fait une clause spéciale si l'on venait à évoquer les événements du premier livre, constata simplement Xanxus tout en déposant les dossiers sur son bureau.

Toujours debout face à celui-ci, Squalo supporta sans flancher le regard carnassier de son supérieur et hocha sèchement sa tête.

- Si nous amenons ce sujet lors de l'interview, nous devrons payer des dommages et intérêts conséquents, accorda le secrétaire.

Le président acquiesça distraitement et saisit la calculette qui trônait sur son bureau pour y taper quelques chiffres, à coup sûr la somme qu'il devrait payer à l'écrivain s'il venait à enfreindre la clause citée auparavant.

- À combien montent les revenus de l'émission des deux déchets ? grogna-t-il en reportant ses yeux couleur sang sur l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Ce dernier comprit aussitôt où voulait en venir son supérieur et pinça ses lèvres.

- Avec une émission, nous n'arrivons qu'à 70% de la somme nécessaire, répondit-il professionnellement même s'il n'acceptait pas la méthode qu'envisageait Xanxus.

Celui-ci fit un large sourire digne d'un prédateur qui allait bientôt se jeter sur sa proie et tourna ses yeux vers l'écran légèrement fissuré où un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains riait nerveusement face aux insinuations d'un des présentateurs.

- Avec cette émission-ci, promit le brun en élargissant son sourire de plus belle, nous arriverons à 110% de la somme...

Ses yeux étincelèrent avec un éclat de mauvaise augure et Squalo soupira.

- Je vais contacter nos avocats, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son propre bureau pour passer les appels nécessaires.

.

.

.

Lussuria ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'il reçut l'appel du secrétaire, il en avait l'habitude. Après tout, l'émission de ses protégés n'avait pas eu son succès sans raisons. Le président veillait attentivement sur chacune de leurs émissions et avait l'habitude d'y mêler son grain de sel de temps à autres.

Comme aujourd'hui.

L'homme flamboyant porta une main à son casque et appuya sur le bouton qui le connecterait aux minuscules écouteurs d'Hayatan et Takkun avant d'avancer le micro de son appareil vers ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss lumineux.

- Message du Boss ! annonça-t-il gaiement. Arrêtez les plaisanteries et passez aux choses sérieuses. Questionnez-le sur son premier livre.

.

.

.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils. Jusqu'alors, tout s'était bien déroulé et il commençait lentement à se décontracter. Cependant, les deux présentateurs, Hayatan et Takkun, venaient d'écarquiller brièvement leurs yeux.

Et Yamamoto, non il se nommait Takkun maintenant, avait pâli. Malgré l'illumination et le maquillage professionnel que le brun portait, le châtain pouvait clairement voir que le jeune acteur était extrêmement livide.

L'écrivain étrécit lentement ses yeux pendant que ceux-ci prenaient un éclat ambré sous la lumière éclatante des projecteurs.

Les dirigeants des deux présentateurs venaient de leur demander quelque chose.  
Et ce quelque chose avait profondément perturbé Takkun.

.

.

.

Assis dans les coulisses, Reborn se tourna vers Colonello.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'expression « _Le calme avant la tempête _» ? demanda le démon sur un ton badin.

- Ah ? cracha avec incrédulité l'éditeur.

* * *

**Énormément de choses ont été dites (ou sous-entendues) dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous les relever ? ^^**


	35. Chapter 35

**Argh... Il faisait tellement lourd aujourd'hui que je me suis endormie. Et résultat...**

**RaR !**

**Guest : **Merci ^^

**kit : **J'avais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? L'interview est compliquée si on ne prend pas en compte le temps qui s'est passé. Mais en réalité, l'intrigue est très simple ;)

**Nezion : **Mais de rien, très chère lectrice u_u Hayatan et Takkun ne savent même pas à quoi ils s'attaquent XD

**Deudeuche : **Heureusement, le dernier chapitre a eu 10 reviews ;) Sinon, j'ai commencé à jouer avec mes bics et stylo tout en marmonnant comme une folle. L'année suivante, ma prof a instauré une pause obligatoire pendant son examen XD Ah ouais, ce genre de questions. PAr contre, il n'y aura pas d'aliens dans cette histoire, on a assez avec un démon XD

**Selanya : **Ne boude pas, les réponses apparaîtront lentement ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« H-hum ! Si tu dis m'être fidèle, je te croirais, Takkun ! »_

_**« O-oui... »**_

_« Cependant, je suis vraiment intrigué par quelque chose, Tsunayoshi-kun ! »_

« Quoi donc ? »

_« Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenu un auteur aussi connu et respecté (on t'a quand même donné un prix!) alors que ton premier livre a été un tel... »_

« Un tel échec ? Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai su retomber sur mes pattes. »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Deux Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Que fais-tu ?

La question cingla dans les airs humides et l'adolescent redressa lentement sa tête pour poser ses yeux fatigués et injectés de sang sur l'homme au fedora. Ce dernier était penché vers lui, ses yeux sombres l'observant avec un air parfaitement indéchiffrable.

Tsuna soupira lentement, n'ayant même plus de force pour s'effrayer de la proximité du démon.

- J'essaie de dormir, Reborn, murmura-t-il avec lassitude.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils et saisit durement le bras du châtain, forçant ce dernier à abandonner son lit. Lorsqu'il découvrit que l'adolescent était encore habillé de son uniforme scolaire, ses lèvres se plissèrent avec un air réprobateur et Reborn traîna le jeune jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

- Reborn ! protesta faiblement Tsuna en vacillant sur place une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés. Je dois dormir ! Demain est...

- Demain est demain, le coupa sèchement le démon en claquant sa langue avec impatience alors qu'il réalisait que le prochain bus arriverait dans cinq minutes. Et aujourd'hui est aujourd'hui. Concentre-toi sur une chose à la fois, Dame-Tsuna.

L'adolescent secoua sa tête, refusant d'accepter l'ordre de l'adulte et tourna ses talons pour retourner dans son lit. Cependant, lorsque Reborn avait une idée en tête, il la gardait jusqu'au bout.

Il tendit vivement son bras et saisit le col de la chemise froissée du châtain pour plaquer celui-ci contre l'une des parois de l'abribus.

- Oserais-tu me désobéir ? susurra doucereusement le brun en se collant à l'adolescent pour empêcher ce dernier de se débattre.

Comme le démon était invisible pour le commun des mortels, Tsuna cessa rapidement de gigoter, ne voulant pas se faire passer pour un fou. Il avait déjà assez sur le dos avec la presse qui ne cessait de lui cracher dessus, autant ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Bien, finit par soupirer le jeune en baissant sa tête en signe de défaite. Où allons-nous ?

- Là où tout commença, répondit Reborn en ne reculant pas d'un centimètre.

Leur proximité ne semblait guère le déranger et Tsuna dut combattre un rougissement lorsqu'il réalisa que l'homme était bien plus musclé que son apparence le laissait croire. Il suffisait de voir comment le démon était resté immobile malgré l'adolescent qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt, les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent et il secoua vivement sa tête pour essayer à tout prix d'effacer ce qu'il venait de penser.

Ignorant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'écrivain en herbe, Reborn aperçut le bus arriver et poussa l'adolescent vers l'engin, sa main toujours agrippée au col de sa chemise pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échapperait pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis dans le véhicule, Tsuna se tourna légèrement pour regarder de biais le démon et ainsi n'attirer l'attention de personne.

- Où allons-nous ? répéta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu verras, rétorqua vaguement le brun.

Ils descendirent une demie-heure plus tard à l'arrêt de l'hôpital de Namimori.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux en découvrant l'édifice désagréablement familier et se prépara à apostropher le démon pour l'avoir emmené là lorsqu'il réalisa une chose.

Reborn s'était mis en marche sans l'attendre et se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Le châtain jura dans sa barbe inexistante et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Ils s'avancèrent sans un mot dans le hall d'entrée et l'adolescent suivit le démon qui s'arrêta devant les ascenseurs comme s'il connaissait déjà son chemin. Ce qui était le cas.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'étage désiré et Tsuna observa avec surprise les murs blancs recouverts de dessins d'enfants.

- Que faisons-nous ici ? Colonello-san est sorti la semaine dernière...

Reborn ignora les propos du châtain et continua à s'avancer dans le couloir. L'adolescent soupira et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il n'avait jamais apprécié être dans cet étage, l'impression d'être observé par d'innombrables yeux et de ne pas respirer correctement était toujours présente dès qu'il y mettait un pied.

Décidément, l'aile de l'hôpital Namimori pour les jeunes aux tendances suicidaires n'était pas un endroit particulièrement accueillant.

Le démon se trouvait à présent à l'entrée de la chambre et ouvrit brutalement la porte de celle-ci. Les yeux du châtain s'élargirent comme des soucoupes et il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce pour faire croire à son patient qu'il avait été la personne qui avait ouvert la porte.

Reborn ricana moqueusement et s'avança dans la chambre pour ensuite s'appuyer à la fenêtre et observer distraitement le ciel gris.

Tsuna soupira bruyamment et rougit nerveusement quand il réalisa que la personne alitée le regardait avec curiosité.

- Ah ! Heu... Je suis désolé ! J-j-je..., bredouilla-t-il en se creusant la cervelle pour trouver une excuse valable à son entrée.

Le patient arqua un sourcil surpris et le châtain l'observa rapidement, ses yeux entraînés par d'interminables sessions avec Reborn à trouver le moindre petit détail dans l'apparence d'une personne, pour prendre en compte certains faits.

Notamment celui du sexe de l'individu. C'était une jeune fille, probablement de son âge ou moins. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres aux reflets violets qui n'avaient pas été coupés depuis belle lurette. Ce qui était normal si elle était une jeune aux tendances suicidaires.

- Vous êtes Sawada Tsunayoshi-senseï, murmura la jeune fille en vrillant ses grands yeux sur l'adolescent.

Ce dernier déglutit et nota distraitement qu'elle avait les yeux les plus violets qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Cependant, il resta sur le qui-vive. Tsuna avait déjà vu des patients passer d'un état calme à extrêmement agité en un clin d'œil.

Il s'attendait donc à tout de la part de l'adolescente.

- Écrivez-moi un roman, demanda celle-ci en joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine recouverte d'une chemise d'hôpital.

Il s'attendait à tout de la part de l'adolescente. Sauf à un remake bidon du Petit Prince.

* * *

**Je parie que vous ne vous doutiez pas de cette fin ! XD  
À votre avis, qui est cette fille ? (Si vous ne trouvez pas, je vais commencer à sérieusement douter de mon écriture...)**

**Review ?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Heureusement pour mon auto-estime, tout le monde a eu juste, il s'agissait bien de cette personne ;)**  
**Sinon, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les chapitres vont désormais avoisiner les 1500 mots. Fichu premier livre...**

**Et pour finir, personne n'a lu Le Petit Prince ? C'est pourtant un livre très rapide à lire. La comparaison était infime : "Dessine-moi un mouton" est devenu "Écris-moi une histoire". Voilà, fin de l'explication.**

**RaR !**

**Selanya : **Exact ! ^^

**kit : **Ce qu'a voulu dire Reborn, hein ? La réponse arrivera. Normalement :p

**Nezion : **Eh oui, il ne récolte que des souffrances et pourtant il continue à écrire ^^ C'est ce qui en fait un bon auteur (selon moi). Sinon, tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure ;)

**Sheerley37 : **Exact ! ^^

**Meilyane : **Effectivement, tu as su commenter avant que je ne poste u_u Que veux-tu, j'essaie de surprendre à chaque chapitre ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Retomber sur tes pattes ?! Comment ? As-tu utilisé une technique hyper secrète ? Es-tu parti en pèlerinage pour t'inspirer auprès des moines ? As-tu... »_

_**« Suffit, Hayatan. Laisse notre invité parler. »**_

_« Désolé, Takkun ! C'est juste que l'histoire de Tsunayoshi-kun est tellement intéressante ! »_

« À-à vrai dire... Il a fallu que l'on m'explique le rôle d'un écrivain pour que je comprenne ce que je devais faire... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Deux Ans Auparavant****. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Plaît-il ? coassa Tsuna en écarquillant ses yeux de surprise.

- Écrivez-moi un livre, Sawada-senseï, fit la jeune fille alitée.

Reborn ricana faiblement depuis la fenêtre et continua à observer le ciel grisâtre. Comprenant le message implicite, le châtain accorda toute son attention à l'inconnue et tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir au chevet de celle-ci.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge et commença à jouer avec ses manches.

- Avant tout, finit-il par marmonner sans oser croiser le regard violet de la jeune. Qui êtes-vous ?

La fille cilla et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres de surprise.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? demanda-t-elle en un filet de voix. C'est indiqué sur ma porte. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes entré ici, Sawada-senseï ?

Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent et il rit nerveusement pour essayer de gagner du temps afin de trouver une réponse convenable. Cependant, la patiente continua à parler.

- Je suis Nagi, se présenta-t-elle humblement. Et cela faisait des mois que je voulais vous rencontrer, Sawada-senseï.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et cessa d'observer ses mains pour dévisager calmement Nagi, ses yeux prenant un éclat orangé sous la lumière tamisée de la chambre ombrée.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu senseï ? fit-il en essayant de garder une intonation avenante. Et pourquoi me connais-tu ? Serait-ce à cause du procès ?

La jeune secoua doucement sa tête et l'adolescent remarqua qu'elle avait un visage émacié, son cou paraissait aussi fragile que des brindilles de bois sec. Il retint de justesse ses lèvres qui avaient été sur le point de se pincer.

- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Nagi en baissant lentement ses paupières pendant que sa poitrine peinait à se soulever. Je ne suis pas vraiment l'actualité... C'est juste que...

Elle dut s'arrêter et porta lentement une main à sa poitrine alors qu'elle ahanait difficilement.

- J'ai lu votre livre, Senseï, parvint-elle finalement à chuchoter.

Tsuna se pencha en avant pour mieux l'entendre et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit des larmes apparaître aux commissures des yeux de la jeune fille. S'il avait su que son premier livre ferait pleurer une inconnue dans une chambre d'hôpital minuscule, il n'aurait jamais accepté le contrat de Colonnello.

- Il était, continua Nagi avec des yeux illuminés par ses larmes. Tellement...

Elle s'arrêta et baissa sa tête, à court de mots pour définir l'émotion qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait achevé le livre de l'adolescent qui se tenait à présent à son chevet.

Le garçon qui, malgré son apparence totalement anodine, avait su empiler les mots pour former une histoire qui l'avait émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Et, maintenant que ce même garçon devait faire face à une véritable tempête médiatique et risquait bien d'arrêter d'écrire, d'arrêter de provoquer de telles émotions chez ses lecteurs, Nagi ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

Alors, malgré la faiblesse de son corps, malgré sa difficulté pour trouver les mots et sa voix faiblissante, elle redressa sa tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de l'écrivain qui avait réussi à s'introduire dans sa carapace et à lui changer sa vision du monde.

- Pourquoi écrivez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant l'état défaillant de son corps. Pourquoi avez-vous écrit « _Le Fils Parfait_ » ?

Tsuna sursauta et recula instinctivement avant de réaliser que cette fille alitée n'était pas l'un des journalistes qui était venu l'ennuyer et casser du sucre sur son dos. Sa question avait été sincère, elle était réellement intriguée.

Et, pour la première fois, le châtain ne sut que répondre à cette question. Bien sûr, il avait la réponse toute préparée que Colonello lui avait fait apprendre par cœur. Cependant, l'adolescent avait l'impression que cela serait une insulte à Nagi.

Il ferma donc brièvement ses yeux et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait pensé le jour où il avait pensé à écrire cette nouvelle.

- Je voulais, murmura-t-il en une voix si basse qu'elle manqua de se briser. Je voulais simplement transmettre le message...

La jeune fille fit un léger sourire et tendit sa main pour la poser sur celle de l'écrivain. Elle la serra doucement, utilisant la plupart de ses forces pour le faire, et s'humecta les lèvres en préparant ses mots pour convaincre l'adolescent.

- Il est passé, assura-t-elle calmement. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Vous devez continuer à écrire, Sawada-senseï. Je sais que vous n'avez pas terminé.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et serra instinctivement les doigts glacés de Nagi.

Son esprit se remit en marche et chassa la torpeur qui l'avait habité depuis que la débâcle de son premier livre avait commencé. Ses orbes orangés s'éclaircirent et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres malmenées par le stress des derniers mois. Puis, il baissa lentement sa tête et s'inclina avec respect devant la jeune fille alitée qui avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement en serrant de plus belle la main de Nagi.

Celle-ci cilla et fit un sourire à son tour.

- Merci à vous, Sawada-senseï, répondit-elle tout aussi bas. Sans vous, je serais toujours à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le sourire du garçon s'accrut et il se leva lentement pendant que le démon dans son dos s'étirait en baillant nonchalamment.

- Nagi, déclara-t-il avec une voix ferme. Mon roman s'appellera _Nagi._ Et il surpassera _Le Fils Parfait_.

- Et lorsqu'ils en feront un film, assura Nagi en s'animant un peu, des couleurs apparaissant sur son visage pâle. Je serais l'actrice principale.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Tsuna hocha sa tête et ses yeux luisirent avec un éclat décidé.

- C'est une promesse.

* * *

**Fin de la présentation de Nagi et dès le prochain chapitre, nous allons vraiment commencer à expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec le premier livre.**

**Review ?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Me revoici ! ^^  
J'ai plusieurs choses à dire mais comme elles n'ont presque rien à voir avec l'histoire, j'en parlerais en bas de page.**

**Sinon... RaR !**

**Nezion : **Très beau livre, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Sinon, je vais faire en sorte que les personnages féminins de Reborn aient un rôle dans cette histoire. Elles ne méritent pas d'être des potiches. Merci pour les encouragements ! ^^

**Sheerley37 : **Merci ^^

**kit : **Je ne sais pas pour les autres auteurs mais dans mon cas, j'ai toujours une intrigue en tête. Généralement, j'écris le fil conducteur (qui part d'une idée très basique : ici, c'est l'idée d'un démon qui mange des écrits et le couple R27) et j'étoffe ensuite le tout. Puis, il y a aussi le cas des fics co-écrites (où c'est différent).

**Guest : **Merci pour avoir commenté ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Are ? Pourtant, votre premier roman était très bien écrit, non ? Vu qu'il a été nommé pour un prix quelconque ! »_

_**« Hayatan... Le prix Naoki n'est pas un prix quelconque. »**_

_« Tee-hee~ Je l'oublie tout le temps ! »_

« [Pitié, Hayatan-san. Arrêtez de faire ça... Je commence à avoir peur...] Lorsque mon éditeur m'a annoncé que _Le Fils Parfait _avait été retenu pour le prix Naoki, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Deux Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**冬**]** : **Hiver.

Lluvia Leno écarquilla ses yeux et écarta lentement son téléphone portable de son oreille pour l'observer attentivement afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'était pas défectueux.

- Bref, soupira entre-temps son interlocuteur sans se douter que l'éditeur était toujours occupé à inspecter l'artefact. Préviens le gamin et amène-le ensuite ici le quinze.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Colonnello continua ses vérifications. Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il claqua sa langue avec satisfaction.

- Bien, déclara-t-il en replaçant son téléphone contre son oreille. Je vais prévenir Sawada et nous viendrons signer toute la paperasse la semaine prochaine.

- Le QUINZE, siffla l'homme à travers le combiné en essayant d'étrangler mentalement le blond qui ne cessait de l'agacer.

Cependant, ses tentatives ne marchèrent pas car Leno prit une longue bouffée d'air et se dirigea avec un pas sautillant vers la gare la plus proche.

- Le vent tourne enfin, murmura-t-il en levant ses yeux pour contempler avec bonheur le ciel d'un bleu éclatant de la capitale nippone.

.

.

.

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit la porte de sa maison, il s'était attendu à sa mère. Ou à une voisine qui était venue le féliciter pour avoir publié un livre malgré sa jeunesse et ses capacités désastreuses en orthographe.

Pas à un adulte haletant et aux yeux fous.

- Ah, exhala l'homme en saisissant brusquement l'adolescent par les épaules. Aaaah... Ma perle rare~

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et combattit son envie de reculer dans son hall d'entrée et de fermer brutalement la porte pour laisser l'individu dehors.

Un bruit résonna dans son dos et le châtain tourna sa tête vers l'arrivant pour dévisager avec des yeux remplis d'espoir celui qui pourrait s'avérer être son sauveur.

- Reborn ! s'exclama-t-il avec une expression suppliante à la clé.

Le démon s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée et observa calmement l'adolescent qui était toujours piégé dans l'étreinte de l'homme au visage rougi et à la respiration haletante.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur, un sourire moqueur naissant progressivement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à regarder les deux hommes.

- Ainsi, finit par dire Reborn en croisant lentement ses bras. Tu as fini par craquer, stupide humain... Après tant de temps passer seul, rejeté par les rares femelles qui ont la malchance de croiser ton chemin, tu as fini par jeter ton dévolu sur cet insignifiant gamin...

Dès que le démon eut cessé ses constatations, l'homme lâcha vivement les épaules de Tsuna et secoua ses mains comme si le contact l'avait brûlé.

- QUOI, KORA ?! éructa-t-il en saisissant brutalement la cravate sombre du brun. OSE SEULEMENT LE RÉPÉTER, KORA ! OSE SEULEMENT, KORA !

- Mais c'est avec plaisir, répondit calmement Reborn malgré le fait qu'il avait un visage enragé à quelques centimètres du sien. J'ai gentiment constaté que tu avais fini par céder aux pulsions animales pour la reproduction et, en désespoir de cause, avait jeté ton dévolu sur cet exemplaire de mammifère particulièrement pitoyable...

Le dit-mammifère pitoyable fronça ses sourcils et se tourna vivement vers les deux hommes pour apostropher avec hargne le démon.

- Oserais-tu questionner mon sexe ? demanda le châtain en étrécissant dangereusement ses yeux bruns.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua immédiatement Reborn avec un ton suave. Tout au plus, je questionne la sexualité de ce rebut humanoïde. Le fait que tu sois bel et bien un individu mâle a été mis au clair.

- Bien, siffla Tsuna en ignorant les cris du blond qui continuait à menacer le démon. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Jamais, promit le brun avec une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux sombres. Je n'oublierais jamais cette journée, Scarah-chan...

Le châtain rougit furieusement sous le surnom que Reborn utilisait rarement, sachant parfaitement à quoi le démon faisait référence.

Mais, avant que le jeune n'ait eu le temps de protester, un raclement de gorge bruyant brisa le silence pesant.

- Si les tourtereaux ne sont pas trop occupés à se couver des yeux, j'aimerais vous annoncer quelque chose, déclara simplement Leno en inspirant profondément pour s'enjoindre au calme.

Après tout, dès que Reborn était dans les parages, sa tension artérielle s'élevait toujours à une vitesse inouïe.

- Que se passe-t-il, Lluvia-san ? demanda avec une légère appréhension Tsuna.

Et si l'éditeur était venu lui dire que son livre était un tel échec qu'il allait devoir payer une amende ?! Il n'était pas riche et ses parents étaient partis en voyage de noces (pour la cinquième fois dans leur vie) ! Comment allait-il faire pour trouver l'argent ?

Ignorant la panique qui saisissait son auteur, Leno fronça ses sourcils.

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu peux m'appeler Colonnello ? Ou Leno à la rigueur..., marmonna-t-il en secouant sa tête. Enfin...

Il soupira et saisit la main de l'adolescent qui le laissa faire tout en écarquillant ses yeux avec étonnement.

Qu'arrivait-il à Colonnello ? Était-il malade ? Mourant ?

- Félicitations, annonça l'éditeur en faisant un large sourire à son auteur. Ta première nouvelle officielle a été retenue pour le prix Naoki.

Tsuna s'étouffa avec sa salive et s'évanouit dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- Tu devrais vraiment revoir tes méthodes de séduction, commenta Reborn. Les rendre inconscients avant de le faire n'est pas vraiment élégant...

Le sourcil du blond tiqua.

- KORAAAAAA !

* * *

**Alors, il est temps de passer aux annonces !**

**Premièrement, notre accord est toujours sur pied. La prochaine publication dépend donc de vous ;)**

**Deuxièmement, cet accord disparaîtra dès la semaine prochaine (eh oui, je suis en vacances et j'en profite pleinement).**

**Troisièmement, si vous rêvez de rencontrer ou de parler avec l'auteur de cette merveilleuse histoire (on y croit...), sachez que je serais présente le 5 à la Japan Expo.**

**Review ?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! ^^  
Tant mieux, ça me permet de poster aujourd'hui.**

**Passons aux RaR :**

**Sheerley37 : **Il n'a pas remporté de prix, il a été nommé candidat pour recevoir ce prix. Je pense que je ne l'a pas bien expliqué ^^"

**Guest : **Merci, je vais faire en sorte que Colonnello garde cet état d'esprit-là ^^

**Sakura : **Ce qu'il voulait dire par là... Héhé, mystère et boule de gomme~

**selanya : **Que veux-tu, même les vacances ont leurs parties négatives. La mienne étant que je n'aurais plus internet u_u Quant à Scarah-chan... Mystère et boule de gomme~

**kit : **Dommage. Mais c'est la vie. Hayatan finira par faire un ulcère d'ici la fin de l'émission avec toutes les stupidités niaises qu'il doit sortir XD

**Nezion : **Mais merci à toi pour l'avoir commenté ! :) Colonnello est le soufre-douleur préféré de Reborn après tout. (du moins, tant qu'il ne connaîtra pas Skull.)

**Tsu : **Bah, tu ne te répètes pas tant que ça. Sinon, je ne serais en France qu'un jour et je retournerais probablement pas l'année prochaine. Le TGV va me ruiner D:

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Je parie que lorsque tu as commencé à l'écrire, tu ne te doutais pas de ce qui allait arriver~ »_

« Il est vrai que je n'avais pas en tête la nomination au prix Naoki... »

_**« ... Dans ce cas, qu'aviez-vous en tête, Sawada-san ? En écrivant les premières lignes du Fils Parfait... qu'aviez-vous en tête ? »**_

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Quand t'ai-je dit que tu pouvais te reposer, susurra sombrement une voix à l'oreille de Tsuna.

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement en prenant une longue bouffée d'air alors qu'il sautait hors de son lit.

- Je suis debout, je suis debout ! piailla-t-il en tâtonnant dans le noir pour arriver à son bureau.

Le jeune se laissa alors tomber sur sa chaise qui grinça sous le poids subit avant de se tourner vers le démon qui se trouvait dans son dos.

- Cela ne fait déjà une semaine que Fuuta t'a donné le feu vert pour écrire une nouvelle, déclara lentement le brun en se penchant vers le châtain.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment et se recroquevilla contre le dossier de sa chaise pour agrandir ainsi la distance.

- Cependant, continua Reborn sans se préoccuper de la panique visible de l'adolescent. Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas ?

- Parce que, tenta de se justifier ce dernier en clignant des yeux précipitamment. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire !

Le démon haussa ses sourcils et s'écarta du fauteuil du jeune. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit du garçon et ôta son chapeau pour le poser sur la table de chevet. L'homme passa alors une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient si sombres qu'ils se mêlaient à l'obscurité de la chambre.

- Voyons, Dame-Tsuna, soupira-t-il longuement. Ne sommes-nous pas déjà passés par là ?

Le châtain déglutit faiblement et hocha lentement sa tête.

- Bien, sourit sombrement Reborn en s'allongeant sur le lit. Tant que tu te rappelleras de mes mots, tu ne perdras jamais ton inspiration.

- Mais, finit par dire l'adolescent en posant craintivement ses yeux sur le visage relaxé du démon. Cela ne change pas mon problème... Avec les deux nouvelles que je devais écrire, j'avais un cadre, une idée en tête. Et un message à faire passer... Ici, je n'ai rien ! Et ça me...

- Ce simple fait t'effraie, constata le brun en ouvrant un œil paresseusement pour le vriller sur le châtain.

Tsuna hocha lentement sa tête, sa gorge serrée par l'impression d'inutilité qui l'avait saisi lorsque le spécialiste en marketing lui avait demandé d'écrire une nouvelle et que le jeune n'avait su lui répondre affirmativement.

Il baissa à nouveau ses yeux et serra ses poings, attendant le châtiment du démon qui ne manquerait pas d'être exaspéré par son incapacité à écrire sans cadrage.

Les secondes passèrent dans la chambre assombrie et Tsuna put clairement entendre une voiture passer dans le voisinage ainsi qu'un chat miauler. Ces deux sons mis à part, il n'y avait pas un bruit à cette heure nocturne. Même la respiration de Reborn était inaudible.

Soudain, un froissement résonna dans la pièce et l'adolescent redressa vivement sa tête, ses yeux scrutant attentivement son lit pour constater que celui-ci était vide.

Le jeune se leva vivement et chercha le démon, son souffle s'accélérant lorsqu'il réalisa que l'homme n'était plus dans sa chambre.

- Il est vrai, murmura alors une voix rauque dans son oreille gauche.

Tsuna sursauta et tourna sa tête vers la gauche, s'attendant à croiser le regard moqueur ou méprisant de Reborn. Cependant, il ne vit que sa fenêtre fermée dont les rideaux étaient toujours ouverts.

- Qu'écrire une histoire sans message est inutile, susurra doucereusement le démon à sa droite.

L'adolescent tourna lentement sa tête vers la droite et découvrit sans surprise que Reborn ne s'y trouvait pas. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il se frotta nerveusement les bras. La température de sa chambre continua à descendre et il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur sa chaise.

- Écrire juste pour le fait d'écrire ne me sert à rien, continua la voix rauque en un chuchotement hypnotique.

- Pourtant, fit faiblement le châtain. C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêter de faire...

L'air se gela et le jeune écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il vit des volutes de vapeur apparaître chaque fois qu'il expirait.

- Sottises ! siffla Reborn.

La voix provenait cette fois-ci du lit et Tsuna tourna sa chaise vers celui-ci. Cependant, le matelas était vide et les couvertures traînaient toujours par terre.

- Sottises ! répéta sèchement le démon depuis le bureau. Chacun de tes textes, depuis ton plus insignifiant poème à tes dernières nouvelles, ont toujours eu un message. Dans le cas contraire, je ne les aurais même pas touchés !

La sueur froide du garçon se gela à même sa peau et il se colla contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait si froid qu'il n'en ressentait même plus la morsure.

- Même mon premier poème ? demanda Tsuna en cillant lentement, la torpeur le saisissant.

- Même ton premier poème, Dame-Tsuna, assura le démon. Il était d'ailleurs l'appel à l'aide le plus maladroit que je n'aie jamais mangé...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, murmura rêveusement le châtain avant de bailler bruyamment. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour-là... L'émotion...

Le sol de sa chambre grinça subitement et sa chaise tournoya avant de s'arrêter net alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses accoudoirs.

Piégé sur sa chaise, Tsuna ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et croisa le regard du démon. Ce dernier avait un large sourire, le même qu'il affichait chaque fois que l'adolescent finissait l'un de ses écrits, et se pencha en avant. Les rouflaquettes recourbées de l'adulte effleurèrent la joue droite du garçon qui se figea lorsqu'il sentit le front de Reborn toucher doucement son épaule.

- Que dis-tu de répondre à cette émotion ? susurra suavement le brun en ne bougeant plus.

Tsuna leva lentement ses mains et les posa sur celles du démon. Puis, il ferma ses yeux et sourit doucement.

- Aidons-le.

* * *

**Alors, comme d'habitude, la prochaine publication dépend de vous.**

**Et concernant la Japan Expo, je vous y attendrais ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Réjouissez-vous car un nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Aussi, il semblerait que je sois face à une explosion d'inspiration parce que je n'arrête pas d'écrire des chapitres pour cette histoire. Tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Aussi, allez relire le chapitre 6, le poème a été remplacé et est désormais bien plus dans l'état d'esprit de l'histoire (et remerciez au passage Koukin-kun).**

**RaR !**

**Nezion** : Ah, les intentions de Reborn... Je ne sais trouver mes mots pour l'expliquer sans tout révéler donc, tu vas devoir attendre pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un aperçu. Cependant, pour te mettre sur la piste : _Pourquoi Reborn est-il un démon qui se nourrit d'écrits et non pas d'âmes ?_ (J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir spoiler avec ça... XD) Merci à toi pour avoir commenté !

**Sheerley37 : **Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^

**Guest : **Dans ce cas, je te conseille de relire l'explication de Reborn sur le premier poème de Tsuna dans le même chapitre, tu comprendras mieux ;)

**kit : **Eh oui, il m'arrive des fois de sortir un joyau XD Crois-moi, je ne m'imaginais pas que l'ambiance de ce chapitre serait aussi réussie. Sinon, par prochaine nouvelle de Tsuna, parlais-tu du "Fils Parfait", de "Nagi" ou de "En riant sous les étoiles" ? Ou alors, une toute autre nouvelle ?

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

« Ce que j'avais en tête ? Je suppose que rien, haha ! Il suffit de voir ce qui en a découlé... »

_« [Je doute que ce soit rien ! Aujourd'hui encore, on utilise ce livre comme support pour les cours de littérature !] »_

_**« Hayatan, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi passionné pour un livre... »**_

_« Tout le monde a ses secrets, Tee-hee~ »_

« Merci, Hayatan-san. Vos mots me vont droit au cœur. »

_« [Hmph!] Combien de temps cela a pris pour écrire ton livre, Tsunayoshi-kun ? D'après les journaux, tu l'aurais écrit en un mois ! »_

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs infondées, haha... En vérité, j'ai commencé cette nouvelle en mars... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Dis, Reborn, murmura pensivement Tsuna sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

- Hm ? répondit vaguement le démon en ouvrant paresseusement un œil.

Il se redressa lentement sur un coude et regarda calmement le dos de l'adolescent qui était penché sur son nouveau récit. Depuis leur discussion, Tsuna avait été saisi d'une véritable frénésie et n'avait pas arrêté d'écrire. Même en cours, il glissait toujours son manuscrit dans ses manuels scolaires et y travaillait pendant que le professeur arpentait la classe.

Il allait de soi que Reborn était particulièrement satisfait de l'enthousiasme du châtain et cela se notait principalement à la diminution des châtiments qu'il donnait auparavant régulièrement.

- L'homme est la seule créature vivante à ne pas avoir des organes reproducteurs rétractables ? demanda l'adolescent en écrivant soigneusement une nouvelle colonne de caractères.

Le démon arqua un sourcil interloqué et passa ensuite une main sur son visage pour y dissimuler son sourire étonné.

Cependant, malgré sa surprise, il répondit à la question.

- Que je sache, fit-il vaguement.

- Je vois, murmura Tsuna en se grattant distraitement la nuque.

Il déposa ensuite sa plume sur son bureau et la regarda rouler jusqu'au bout du meuble jusqu'à vaciller. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts de pianiste attrapèrent de justesse le stylo lorsque celui-ci finit par tomber.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'adolescent retint brièvement sa respiration avant de la relâcher lentement pendant que Reborn continuait à l'observer silencieusement.

- Penses-tu qu'avoir les organes rétractables diminuerait la douleur ? interrogea le châtain.

Aussitôt, un large sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du brun et le plus jeune se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil, son instinct lui hurlant à grands cris qu'il avait fait une bourde monumentale.

- Qui sait, susurra Reborn en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour emprisonner l'adolescent entre ses bras. Envie d'être mon cobaye pour le découvrir ?

L'adolescent blanchit jusqu'à avoir le même teint qu'un cachet d'aspirine et secoua lentement sa tête tout en prenait une couleur verdâtre alors qu'il imaginait les méthodes du démon pour y arriver.

- Par pitié, grinça Tsuna en fermant ses yeux. Abstiens-toi de le faire...

Reborn fit une moue ennuyée et se recoucha sur le lit du jeune pour ensuite poser un bras sur son visage.

- Où en es-tu ?

Sa question brisa le silence qui s'était réinstallé dans la chambre éclairée par le soleil couchant. Des cris d'enfants résonnaient dans la rue et meublèrent brièvement la pièce avant que l'adolescent ne réponde.

- L'introduction. Je n'ai pas encore son nom mais je sais le personnifier...

- Un nom ? Appelle-le simplement « _Héros_ ». Les gens comprendront.

Tsuna émit un léger rire amusé et secoua doucement sa tête.

- Tu veux que j'écrive une nouvelle traitant de la solitude pesante que connaissent les jeunes et que je nomme le personnage principal « _Héros_ » ? Ne serait-ce pas alors trop froid ? Les gens ne vont pas s'identifier, connecter avec l'histoire...

Reborn se redressa alors vivement et vrilla ses yeux sombres dans les orbes désormais couleur miel du jeune.

- Il y a quelques mois, chuchota le démon lentement. Tu ne m'aurais pas contesté.

- Le temps passe, les gens changent, déclara l'adolescent sans ciller.

Les deux paires d'yeux continuèrent à se fixer. Puis, un sourire apparut à nouveau sur les lèvres du brun, cette fois-ci empli de fierté.

- Bien, approuva-t-il avec un air si satisfait, si heureux que Tsuna en eut le souffle coupé.

L'adolescent secoua sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et rabattit ses yeux sur sa feuille recouverte de caractères fébrilement tracés.

- Cependant, susurra alors la voix suave du démon au creux de son oreille droite. Tu l'appelleras Héros.

Le châtain sursauta et étrécit ses yeux avec agacement lorsqu'il vit la longue biffure qu'avait causée sa surprise. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais Reborn ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sa main saisissant doucement la feuille pour la porter à ses yeux.

«_ L'Homme était-il la créature supérieure qu'il se vantait tant d'être ?_

_Honnêtement, lorsqu'il voyait les gens de sa classe s'esclaffer face à la maladresse d'un de leurs camarades, il ne pouvait que douter de cette affirmation._

_Sans oublier son apparence physique.  
__En quoi l'être humain pouvait se considérer comme supérieur lorsqu'il n'avait qu'une peau fragile comme protection ? Et ne parlons même pas des organes sexuels qui pendaient à la vue de tous et qu'il fallait cacher sous des vêtements tous plus inconfortables les uns des autres car il fallait suivre les modes._

_Des fois, il se demandait si, par le plus grand des hasard, leurs organes avaient été rétractables, recevoir une balle en plein dans les bijoux de famille aurait été plus supportable... _»

Le démon cessa sa lecture et dévisagea avec un air indéchiffrable le jeune écrivain en herbe.

- L'as-tu écrit sérieusement ? finit-il par demander.

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça ses sourcils.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Je n'oserais jamais te donner un texte bâclé.

- Mmm, marmonna Reborn en contemplant les caractères s'illuminer et se détacher lentement de la feuille.

Il ingéra proprement le texte et s'essuya ensuite les commissures des lèvres avec le mouchoir de sa poche avant d'hocher lentement sa tête.

- On verra ce qu'en dira ton crétin d'éditeur, commenta le démon.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur et se redressa comme un piquet.

- Mon texte ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Je ne l'ai pas recopié ! Colonnello-san va me tuer !

Reborn ricana.

* * *

**Eh oui, premier drabble où l'on peut voir un extrait de sa nouvelle. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout ! ;)**

**Review ?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Je vois que l'extrait vous a étonné(e)s ! Croyez-moi, c'était le but.**

**Sinon, fait qui n'a absolument aucun rapport, je suis devenue dingue de l'OST d'Ao no Exorcist. Elle est géniale pour écrire cette histoire (et ne parlons même pas de l'OST de l'Attaque des Titans).**

**Passons aux RaR :**

**Selanya : **La première fois de Reborn et Tsuna ? Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite mais je peux déjà t'assurer une chose : c'était pas du fluff.

**Nezion : **Merci à toi plutôt ! ^^ À partir de quand peut-on dire qu'une histoire ne puise pas son contenu dans le vécu d'un auteur ? Ou qu'elle est totalement fictive ? Ici, Tsuna est auteur débutant, il apprend toujours les ficelles donc discerner tout ça est très difficile. ;)

**kit : **Si tu veux savoir, j'ai déjà les histoires en tête mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'extraits parce que l'écriture de Tsuna est trop difficile pour moi. ^^" Cependant, vous recevrez de temps à autres des petits résumés ;)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Vraiment ?! Pourtant, ce livre a été publié en hiver ! Comment ça se fait que que tu l'as publié si tard, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »_

« Eh bien... Mon éditeur y a mis son grain de sel... »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu avais commencé à écrire ta nouvelle, grommela Colonnello en traversant à pas de géant le supermarché. J'ai été ravi. Non, extatique, kora !

La tête humblement baissée, Tsuna le suivit sans un mot et manqua de le percuter lorsque l'éditeur s'arrêta net devant un étalage bien précis. L'adolescent leva lentement ses yeux bruns et les écarquilla lorsqu'il aperçut les diverses marchandises.

- Mais, continua le blond en tapant du pied alors qu'il laissait glisser ses doigts sur les multiples étiquettes donnant les prix. Tout ça a disparu lorsque tu m'as dit que l'abruti avait tout mangé...

L'adulte grinça des dents et se tourna vivement vers le châtain pour le fusiller des yeux avant d'inspirer profondément.

- Non, marmonna-t-il, je ne vais pas m'énerver sur un gamin...

Colonnello secoua sa tête pour se reprendre et se remit à examiner les prix, cherchant vraisemblablement celui que son maigre salaire d'éditeur puisse acheter. Toutefois, il continua à parler même si son attention était entièrement concentrée dans sa recherche désespérée.

- Et imagine un peu ma surprise lorsque l'abruti en question a carrément pris le téléphone pour me dire de but en blanc que je devais venir...

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec les fils qui dépassaient du bout de ses manches.

L'éditeur soupira et finit par se décider. Il tendit ses bras et saisit sans la moindre difficulté la boîte d'une taille conséquente pour ensuite se remettre à traverser les couloirs afin de se rendre aux caisses. L'adolescent le suivit sans un mot et fit cette fois-ci attention à ne pas percuter l'homme lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta dans une file.

- Enfin, soupira Colonnello en se tourna vers le garçon sans pour autant lâcher la boîte. Dis-moi ce qui te trouble.

- Ce qui me trouble ? répéta lentement Tsuna en cillant. Je ne vois pas...

L'éditeur claqua sa langue avec agacement et déposa la boîte sur la bande noire. Celle-ci tressauta brièvement sous le poids considérable et la jeune femme qui les précédait dans la file regarda avec des yeux énamourés ainsi qu'impressionnés Colonnello.

- Ne me fais pas rire, kora ! s'exclama ce dernier en étrécissant ses yeux. L'abruti ne m'aurait pas parlé si ce n'était pas le cas, kora !

Tsuna soupira à son tour et finit par lever sa tête pour croiser le regard scrutateur de son éditeur.

- Il se peut que je doute de mon histoire, marmonna le châtain.

Colonnello entrouvrit ses lèvres et écarquilla brièvement ses yeux avant de se tourner vers la caissière. Celle-ci venait de passer son achat par le scanner et annonça le prix d'une voix morne. Le blond paya sans sourciller et prit calmement la boite tout en refusant poliment le sac proposé. Puis, il rapporta son attention sur l'adolescent et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Normalement, annonça l'éditeur en sortant de la boutique sans un regard un arrière. J'aurais directement été chez toi pour l'installer.

Tsuna regarda brièvement la boite que le blond avait désignée et reposa ses yeux sur le visage fermé de l'adulte. Ce dernier s'éclaira alors et il accéléra le pas pour ensuite rentrer dans un petit bar se situant au beau milieu du district commercial.

- Co-Colonnello-san, interpella immédiatement l'adolescent en se figeant net à l'entrée de l'établissement.

- Quoi, kora ? aboya avec lassitude l'éditeur.

Ce dernier avait les yeux légèrement injectés de sang, visiblement son voyage en train de Tokyo à Namimori n'avait pas été une paisible.

- Je n'ai pas l'âge pour rentrer dans un bar, couina Tsuna en rougissant nerveusement sous les regards inquisiteurs de la foule.

Colonnello soupira bruyamment et saisit brusquement la manche du jeune tout en gardant la boite dans son autre bras.

- Et alors ? répondit-il sèchement. On a besoin de parler sérieusement et ce bar est le seul endroit que je connaisse où personne ne nous dérangera et où l'abruti ne nous rejoindra pas. Donc, suis-moi, kora !

Estomaqué, Tsuna lui emboîta le pas et entra pour la première fois dans ce qui deviendra rapidement son seul refuge face à l'adversité.

- Jun, l'habituel, kora !

Un soupir répondit à la demande de l'éditeur et Tsuna s'installa nerveusement au comptoir en compagnie du blond pendant qu'une homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années déposait calmement son chiffon pour saisir un verre et y verser un liquide ambré.

- Et pour vous, cher client ? demanda le dénommé Jun en posant ses yeux sombres sur l'adolescent.

Ce dernier se recroquevilla sous le regard intransigeant et finit par murmurer :

- Un verre d'eau...

- Bien, déclara calmement le barman avec un léger sourire approbateur.

Il déposa à son tour le verre d'eau devant l'adolescent et hocha doctement sa tête. Puis, sans un regard à l'éditeur, il se remit à essuyer son comptoir.  
Cependant, Colonnello ne s'en soucia guère. Celui-ci vida son verre et vrilla ensuite ses yeux sur le châtain.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de stentor. Explique-moi de quoi va parler ton histoire.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? bredouilla Tsuna en écarquillant ses yeux.

- Serais-tu aussi stupide que le prétends l'abruti, kora ? Je suis ton éditeur, kora ! Mon job ne consiste pas uniquement à m'assurer que tu aies écrit tes textes à temps et à les publier, kora !

- Cher client, si vous haussez à nouveau la voix, j'aurais le dé_plaisir_ de vous jeter dehors...

Colonnello referma brusquement sa bouche et fusilla des yeux Tsuna comme si celui-ci avait été le responsable de la remarque du barman.

Ce dernier pinça brièvement ses lèvres comme s'il avait été déçu de la réaction de l'éditeur et se remit à essuyer son comptoir.

* * *

**Eh oui, le barman est revenu et qui plus est, il a un nom !**

**Aussi, Colonnello semble prendre les choses en main et que se cache derrière ses mots et son assurance ?  
Jun mettra-t-il l'éditeur dehors ?  
Tsuna arrivera-t-il à surmonter son problème ?**

**Tout ça au prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Donc, review ?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Comme je l'avais déjà dit, cette semaine, les publications se feront rares. Et ça ne va pas s'améliorer...  
Mais passons à quelque chose de plus réjouissant ! Nous avons dépassé les 40 chapitres et les 400 reviews ! ^^**

**RaR !**

**kit : **Reverra-t-on Jun ? Va savoir, ce n'est qu'un OC. Et si tu trouves cette histoire étrange, attends-toi à être complètement perdue dans le futur ;)

**Sheerley37 : **Et c'est le temps qui court~ Ça y est, j'ai la chanson en tête :p

**Nezion : **Je n'y serais pas arrivée seule ! ^^ Je vois que le barman a beaucoup de succès ! Si ça se trouve, j'en ferais une fic XD Merci à toi !

**mama : **Eh oui, l'histoire progresse vite ^^ Mais ce rythme effarant de publication est passé.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Ton éditeur ? Tu en avais déjà parlé... Comment s'appelait-il encore... »_

_**« Lluvia Leno, Hayatan... »**_

« Lluvia-san est un grand éditeur. Sans lui, _Le_ _Fils_ _Parfait_ n'aurait même pas été publié. »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Donc, résuma calmement Colonnello en repoussant son verre vide pour y déposer deux serviettes que lui avait données à contrecœur le barman.

L'éditeur étala les deux morceaux de papier afin d'y éviter le moindre plis et utilisa le cure-dent qui avait soutenu une olive peu de temps auparavant pour y tracer deux traits.

Le bois fendit les serviettes et Tsuna suivit le trajet du cure-dent attentivement, légèrement surpris de l'air sérieux qu'avait pris l'adulte. Ce dernier avait généralement un air exaspéré (ou tout bonnement enragé lorsque Reborn était présent). Et pourtant, il affichait désormais une expression sérieuse avec un éclat passionné dans ses yeux bleus.

- C'est l'histoire d'un garçon, continua-t-il en tapotant doucement le premier trait.

Tsuna acquiesça lentement et contempla son éditeur déchirer une nouvelle serviette pour en faire trois bandelettes. La première fut déposée sur le premier trait pendant que les deux autres étaient mises de côté.

- Et ce garçon est totalement quelconque. Peut-être même trop normal.

Colonnello s'arrêta et pencha sa tête sur le côté alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec les deux bandelettes restantes.

- Et ton histoire consiste en ce simple fait. Ce garçon est tellement normal qu'il ne sait où il en est, c'est ça ?

La bouche sèche, Tsuna hocha une nouvelle fois sa tête et garda le silence.

- Et il se sent seul.

L'adolescent écarquilla ses yeux en réalisant qu'il venait de prendre la parole et Colonnello en fit de même avant de faire un léger sourire.

- Je vois, fit l'adulte. Il se sent seul. Et la suite ?

- Hein ?

Tsuna papillonna des paupières et fronça légèrement ses sourcils. L'éditeur le vit faire et soupira pendant que le barman déposait son chiffon sur le comptoir pour se diriger vers une table éloignée où un client venait de l'appeler.

- Il est logique de penser qu'il y aura une suite, expliqua patiemment le blond tout en ignorant le tic qui débutait à sa paupière gauche. Si ce n'est pas le cas... Ce livre sera jugé ennuyant pour les jeunes. Et ce n'est pas ton but.

- Q-quoi ?

- Tu veux que ce soient des jeunes qui lisent ton livre, non ? Tu destines ce livre à un public précis ?

- C'est ça, accorda avec hésitation le châtain. Il faut que ça touche les jeunes...

Colonnello claqua alors sa langue et se pencha en avant pour adosser ses coudes sur le comptoir. Ce faisant, il tapota vivement le premier trait sur les serviettes étalées.

- Dans ce cas, déclara-t-il calmement. Il faut que améliores tout ça. D'abord, il faut que je lise tes premiers chapitres pour donner mon avis sur ton écriture.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger sur la raison d'une telle demande, après tout, Colonnello avait été le second à dire que son écriture était spéciale. Le premier étant Reborn.

L'éditeur baissa ses yeux sur la tête légèrement renfrognée de l'adolescent et soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Je _sais _que tu sais écrire, Sawada. Mais un roman pour adolescent doit avoir une écriture particulière. Ils se lassent vite, tu saisis ? Il faut donc que tu leur voles leur attention et ne la relâche pas jusqu'à la fin, compris ?

Le jeune écarquilla ses yeux et opina vivement. Étrangement, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce genre de conseils de la part du blond. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas semblé être une personne particulièrement à la pointe de la littérature.

- Ce qui nous ramène au premier point soulevé, continua l'éditeur en déposant une nouvelle bandelette sur le premier trait. Et après ? Le garçon est seul... Et puis ?

Soudain, les souvenirs des enseignements de Reborn revinrent à l'esprit de Tsuna et ce dernier baissa sa tête alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient pensivement.

- Puis, murmura-t-il doucement. Il y a l'action. Quelque chose d'imprévu va arriver, bouleverser la vie normale de ce garçon.

- Je vois, fit simplement Colonnello en jouant distraitement avec les deux bandelettes. Quel genre d'action ?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'éclairèrent et il redressa doucement sa tête pour croiser le regard de son éditeur. Celui-ci cessa de jouer avec les morceaux de serviette et fit un sourire en coin satisfait en reconnaissant l'éclat dans les prunelles lumineuses du jeune.

- Il va découvrir qu'il ne veut pas mourir parce qu'il lui reste une chose à accomplir, chuchota l'adolescent pendant que ses pensées jaillissaient en tous sens face à l'explosion d'inspiration.

Le sourire de Colonnello s'élargit et il saisit la troisième bandelette pour la déposer au sommet des deux autres avant de les écarter proprement sur le comptoir.

- Donc, résuma l'éditeur en ne lâchant pas des yeux le jeune. Un message.

Il pointa la première bandelette.

- Une écriture précise.

La deuxième bandelette fut collée à la première.

- Et une intrigue bien ficelée.

La troisième alla rejoindre les deux autres et l'homme tressa proprement les bandelettes pour ensuite en déposer le résultat sur les serviettes étalées. La début de la tresse reposait sur le premier trait tandis que sa fin était sur le deuxième.

- Et avec tout ça, déclara simplement Colonnello en se reculant. Tu passes d'une simple histoire à un bon livre.

* * *

**Les conseils de Colonnello sont ça. Des conseils.**

**Sinon, est-ce que Tsuna arrivera à surmonter son blocage ? Jun réapparaîtra-t-il ? Et Reborn dans tout ça ?**

**Review ?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Me revoilà (fatiguée et remplie de courbatures mais cela importe peu) !  
Et qui plus est, j'ai plein de choses à vous annoncer ! ^^ Et comme j'aime bien la fin de ce chapitre, je vais mettre toutes les infos au début pour ne pas vous la gâcher ;)**

**Premièrement, à ceux qui vont aller à la Japan Expo demain, n'hésitez pas à aller saluer la fille brune à lunettes, au pantalon bleu et au chapeau blanc, je ne mord pas :p**

**Deuxièmement, concernant cette fois-ci mes futures publications, je compte publier un chapitre pour la fic "Le souhait d'Uni" suivi d'un chapitre pour "Habemus Deum". Donc, sachez que tant que ces deux histoires-là n'auront pas de nouvelles publications, cette fic-ci restera en pause. (Mais ce ne sera pas long)**

**Et pour finir, le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? Les réactions n'étaient pas terribles...**

**Enfin, passons aux RaR !**

**Nezion : **Colonnello est passionné par son boulot, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour la rupture de ses fiançailles ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas, Reborn va revenir ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« Ah bon ? Pourtant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce type, Tsunayoshi-kun ! »_

_**« Il est vrai que Lluvia-san est plutôt réputé pour ses innombrables échecs en tant qu'éditeur... »**_

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, Lluvia-san n'a jamais fait preuve d'incompétence. Au contraire d'ailleurs. »

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Bien, grommela Colonnello en ajustant rapidement la boite dans ses bras pour ensuite traverser la rue. Maintenant que tout a été éclairci, peux-tu me dire où se trouve l'abruti ?

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté et manqua de pousser un piaillement lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna après avoir manqué de l'écraser lorsqu'il traversait.

- Reborn ? finit par dire l'adolescent en plaquant une main contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'aime pas aller au district commercial. Il préfère les vieux quartiers...

Colonnello renifla avec mépris et accéléra le pas pendant que le jeune en faisait de même.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, commenta-t-il vaguement en étrécissant ses yeux bleus.

Tsuna ouvrit sa bouche pour lui demander la raison mais l'éditeur le battit de court.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

L'adolescent cilla et se mit aussitôt en marche pour ouvrir la porte pendant que l'adulte dévisageait avec un air neutre la femme qui était occupée à jardiner à l'entrée.

- Sawada-san, salua poliment Colonnello en baissant brièvement sa tête.

- Ara, s'exclama la femme en se redressant vivement pour marcher gaiement vers le blond. Si ce n'est pas ce charmant Leno-kun ! Rentre donc, je vais te faire une tasse de café !

L'éditeur fit une brève grimace avant de secouer doucement sa tête.

- Je suis uniquement venu installer ceci, expliqua-t-il en présentant la boite. Une fois cela fait, je retournerais à Tokyo.

Sawada Nana fronça légèrement ses sourcils et porta un doigt à ses lèvres entrouvertes tout en penchant sa tête sur la droite.

- Dans ce cas, décida-t-elle avec un ton aimable. Je te ferais un chocolat chaud !

Vaincu, Colonnello s'inclina face à l'air intransigeant de la mère de son écrivain et rentra dans la maison en compagnie de celle-ci.

- Comment va Ieyasu ? demanda Nana en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Leno se figea devant les escaliers et baissa sa tête tout en pesant le pour et le contre. Son supérieur lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne devait rien dire à la mère de Sawada le concernant. Et le blond ne voulait en rien se mêler aux affaires de la famille Sawada.

- Bien, répondit-il finalement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il prévoyait s'installer en Italie...

- Mmm, fredonna vaguement Nana en s'affairant aux fourneaux. Ieyasu a toujours apprécié ce pays...

Décidant que la conversation était terminée, Colonnello commença à monter les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte close de la chambre de Tsuna. Sachant parfaitement dans quel état se trouvait cette dernière, il soupira lourdement et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

Pour aussitôt pousser un grognement et fermer ses yeux.

- Je ne t'ai laissé seul que dix minutes, Sawada, kora ! Comment as-tu su faire tout ça en aussi peu de temps, kora ? aboya-t-il en gardant ses paupières closes pour ne pas massacrer ses pauvres rétines.

Mais il était hélas trop tard car l'image de l'adolescent ligoté sur le lit était désagréablement imprimée dans son esprit.

- Comment ? susurra alors une voix rauque dans son oreille. Avec du talent, bien sûr~

Refoulant un haut-le-cœur, Colonnello se dirigea vers le bureau et y déposa lourdement la boite avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent ligoté.

- Détache-le, ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers la boite pour en sortir son contenu. Il doit m'écrire le premier chapitre.

- Ah, fit simplement Reborn en apparaissant subitement au pied du lit. Cet extrait-là...

Le démon effleura brièvement le pied ligoté de Tsuna et redressa sa tête, ses yeux sombres posés sur le visage concentré de l'éditeur qui était toujours occupé à installer son achat sur le bureau du châtain.

- Vas-tu être capable d'améliorer tout ça ? demanda calmement Reborn.

Ce faisant, il caressa du bout des doigts les côtes de l'adolescent et fit un sourire en coin sadique lorsqu'il vit le jeune lutter contre ses liens. Torturer l'écrivain en herbe le mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

Un grognement lui répondit et le démon rabattit son attention sur Colonnello. Celui-ci était désormais allongé sur le bureau avec sa tête glissée dans l'espace entre le meuble et le mur, bataillant visiblement avec les câbles de son achat.

- Voyons, grommela le blond en s'extirpant de l'espace pour ensuite épousseter sa chemise. Ne me sous-estime pas, kora !

Il abaissa sa main sur la machine nouvellement installée et claqua sa langue avec satisfaction lorsque celle-ci se mit immédiatement en marche. Puis, Leno se tourna vers le démon et lui fit un sourire en coin entendu tout en ignorant l'adolescent qui continuait à essayer de se libérer de ses liens.

- Après tout, déclara le blond. Tu es celui qui m'a choisi pour être l'éditeur de Sawada...

Les lèvres de Reborn s'étirèrent en un sourire indéchiffrable et il hocha lentement sa tête.

- Dans ce cas, fit-il. Prouve-moi que j'ai vu juste.

Tsuna soupira et cessa de se débattre. Vu le caractère de cochon des deux hommes, il en avait pour un bon moment avant que ceux-ci ne se rappellent de son existence...


	43. Chapter 43

**Malgré la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans ma chambre (ce que je donnerais pour un ventilo...), me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^  
Sinon, sachez que les publications (plus ou moins) régulières reprendront en août !**

**RaR !**

**Nezion : **Les moments Reborn-Tsuna apparaîtront. Cependant, je vais d'abord me concentrer sur l'apprentissage de Tsuna. Accroche-toi parce que ça va secouer ;)

**Tsu : **Mais est-il réellement sain d'esprit à vivre avec tous ces cinglés ? XD Fon apparaîtra (tout comme les autres Arcobaleno) et aura un rôle plus important que les gardiens de Tsuna. La Japan Expo était terrible, je vais faire de mon mieux pour y aller l'année prochaine ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

« Il lui est souvent arrivé de rester éveillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer que le moindre de mes chapitres était parfait. »

_« Je vois... Ça n'a pas l'air d'un type très aimable... On dirait presque un sergent ! »_

_**« On ne l'appelle pas Colonnello pour rien, Hayatan. »**_

_« Ara ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses son surnom, Takkun ? »_

_**« Contrairement à toi, je me renseigne sur les personnes que nous interviewons. Mais cela fait ton charme, Hayato... »**_

_« Takeshi... »_

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**春**] : Printemps.

- Je vois, marmonna Colonnello en buvant ce qui devait être son cinquième café.

Il déposa ensuite les feuilles sur la table de la cuisine et passa une main sur son front pour y repousser les mèches rebelles qui s'étaient accumulées devant ses yeux fatigués.

- Le style est bon, commenta-t-il en hochant lentement sa tête. Tu pourrais peut-être le rendre un peu plus sarcastique. Tu es bon en humour noir ?

Étouffant un bâillement, Tsuna se gratta lentement la nuque et fronça ses sourcils pour essayer de savoir s'il était doué ou non en humour noir. Cependant, comme il devait être trois heures du matin et que dans quelques heures, il devrait aller à l'école, l'adolescent ne put qu'hausser ses épaules. Il n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée.

- Hmm, fit vaguement Leno en sortant de sa poche un calepin. Je vais contacter Mammon. C'est un spécialiste du genre... Après quelques discussions avec lui, tu sauras maîtriser cet humour.

Il écrit ce mémo sur une feuille vierge de son calepin et retourna ensuite à son énième relecture de l'extrait du premier chapitre.

«_ L'Homme était-il la créature supérieure qu'il se vantait tant d'être ?_

_Honnêtement, lorsqu'il voyait les gens de sa classe s'esclaffer face à la maladresse d'un de leurs camarades, il ne pouvait que douter de cette affirmation._

_Sans oublier son apparence physique. _

_En quoi l'être humain pouvait se considérer comme supérieur lorsqu'il n'avait qu'une peau fragile comme protection ? Et ne parlons même pas des organes sexuels qui pendaient à la vue de tous et qu'il fallait cacher sous des vêtements tous plus inconfortables les uns des autres car il fallait suivre les modes._

_Des fois, il se demandait si, par le plus grand des hasard, leurs organes avaient été rétractables, recevoir une balle en plein dans les bijoux de famille aurait été plus supportable... _»

- Ici, dès la deuxième phrase, commenta-t-il en désignant l'endroit qui causait problème. Est-ce toujours le narrateur qui parle ou une toute autre personne ?

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et il secoua vivement sa tête pour se ressaisir. Si Colonnello arrivait à être aussi alerte malgré son sommeil, l'adolescent en était également capable.

- Hum, répondit timidement le jeune. Il s'agit en réalité de la même personne. Sauf que le narrateur est le héros plus âgé qui regarde tout rétrospectivement...

- Je vois, commenta Colonnello en traçant des traits pour mettre en avant les différents narrateurs qui se trouvaient dans l'extrait. Dans ce cas, tu devrais mettre ce fait en avant. Pourquoi pas en changeant la personne ?

- Hein ?

L'adulte soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café tiède avec une grimace.

- Mets les pensées du jeune héros à la première personne du singulier, expliqua-t-il avec une telle patience que Tsuna le regarda avec ahurissement.

- Comme ça ? demanda le jeune après avoir rapidement réécrit l'extrait.

Colonnello se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du châtain et lut rapidement le texte.

«_ L'Homme était-il la créature supérieure qu'il se vantait tant d'être ?_

_Honnêtement, lorsque je voyais les gens de sa classe s'esclaffer face à la maladresse d'un de leurs camarades, je ne pouvais que douter de cette affirmation._

_Sans oublier son apparence physique. _

_En quoi l'être humain pouvait se considérer comme supérieur lorsqu'il n'avait qu'une peau fragile comme protection ? Et ne parlons même pas des organes sexuels qui pendaient à la vue de tous et qu'il fallait cacher sous des vêtements tous plus inconfortables les uns des autres car il fallait suivre les modes._

_Des fois, je me demandais si, par le plus grand des hasard, leurs organes avaient été rétractables, recevoir une balle en plein dans les bijoux de famille aurait été plus supportable... _»

- Mmm, marmonna Leno en tapotant cette fois-ci la cinquième phrase. Celle-ci cloche. On ne sait dire si c'est le Vieux Héros qui parle ou le Jeune.

- Et si je fais comme ça ? demanda Tsuna avec curiosité. _Sans oublier les organes sexuels qui pendaient à la vue de tous _etc_._

- Ça pourrait passer mais ça cloche toujours, déclara Colonnello.

- Dans ce cas, et si je mettais des crochets ?

« «_ L'Homme était-il la créature supérieure qu'il se vantait tant d'être ?_

_[Honnêtement, lorsque je voyais les gens de sa classe s'esclaffer face à la maladresse d'un de leurs camarades, je ne pouvais que douter de cette affirmation.]_

_Sans oublier son apparence physique. _

_En quoi l'être humain pouvait se considérer comme supérieur lorsqu'il n'avait qu'une peau fragile comme protection ? Sans oublier les organes sexuels qui pendaient à la vue de tous et qu'il fallait cacher sous des vêtements tous plus inconfortables les uns des autres car il fallait suivre les modes._

_[Des fois, je me demandais si, par le plus grand des hasard, leurs organes avaient été rétractables, recevoir une balle en plein dans les bijoux de famille aurait été plus supportable...] _»

L'éditeur acheva sa lecture et fronça ses sourcils tout en se massant lentement les tempes.

- C'est bien mais... fit-il doucement.

Soudain, ses yeux bleus s'éclaircirent et il saisit l'adolescent par les épaules.

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il sans se soucier qu'il était trois heures du matin et que les gens essayaient de dormir. Inverse le tout !

- Hein ?

- Mets le Vieux Héros à la premier personne et le Jeune à la troisième ! L'effet sera meilleur !

- C-comme ça ? bredouilla nerveusement Tsuna après avoir réécrit pour la troisième fois son texte.

Soudain, une main pâle jaillit dans les airs et saisit la feuille que tendait l'adolescent au blond. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vivement pour protester mais gardèrent le silence lorsqu'ils aperçurent le démon qui leur faisait face. Ce dernier avait ses yeux mi-clos et un vague sourire aux lèvres.

«_ L'Homme était-il la créature supérieure qu'il se vantait tant d'être ?_

_[Honnêtement, lorsqu'il voyait les gens de sa classe s'esclaffer face à la maladresse d'un de leurs camarades, il ne pouvait que douter de cette affirmation.]_

_Sans oublier l'apparence physique. _

_En quoi moi, l'être humain quelconque, pouvais-je me considérer comme supérieur lorsque je n'avais qu'une peau fragile comme protection ? Et je ne parle même pas des organes sexuels qui pendaient à la vue de tous et qu'il fallait cacher sous des vêtements tous plus inconfortables les uns des autres car il fallait suivre les modes._

_[Des fois, il se demandait si, par le plus grand des hasard, leurs organes avaient été rétractables, recevoir une balle en plein dans les bijoux de famille aurait été plus supportable...] _»

- Mieux, susurra Reborn alors que les caractères commençaient à luire. Beaucoup mieux.

Les yeux de Colonnello s'élargirent et il se jeta sur le démon tout en poussant un cri strident.

- C'EST LE SEUL MANUSCRIT, KORA ! NE LE MANGE PAS, KORA !

* * *

**Eh oui, ce chapitre était long et répétitif. Néanmoins, il était nécessaire u_u**

**Alors, le prochain sera publié en août. Mais je ne le publierai qu'une fois qu'un chapitre de Piano Forte soit sorti. Donc, prêtez attention ;)**

**Review ?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Je sais que j'avais écrit, noir sur blanc, que le prochain chapitre ne serait publié qu'une fois celui de Piano Forte posté. Mais bon... l'inspiration n'est pas une chose facile à contrôler... Ce que vous réaliserez progressivement au fil de cette histoire d'ailleurs ;)**

**Donc, profitez de ce tout nouveau chapitre (qui en plus débute un nouvel arc. Dans l'arc actuel. Si cette explication a un sens...).**

**Bref... RAR !**

**Nezion** : Mon dieu, entre la fois que tu as posté ton commentaire et maintenant, bien du temps est passé ! Mais si tu as fini ton dessin (et que tu ne l'as pas perdu), n'hésite surtout pas à me l'envoyer. Je pense que j'ai laissé mon adresse mail quelque part dans cette histoire. Sinon, le chapitre précédent était répétitif mais bon... c'était nécessaire. Heureusement, ça n'arrivera plus. Pour le moment :p

**Tsu** : Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Tsuna n'est pas aussi sain d'esprit qu'il le paraît. D'où le choix de Reborn ;)

**feilong-kun** : Allez, tu es tout(e) pardonné(e) parce que j'ai mis du temps à poster la suite moi-même XD (Je pense surtout que ce sont tous ces compliments qui ont aidé. Un dieu, sérieusement ? Tu vas me faire rougir XD)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

_« [Crétin de baseballeur ! Cesse de me forcer à paraître amoureux !] Debout toute la nuit ? Et tu es certain que vous n'avez fait que travailler sur tes textes, Tsunayoshi-kun~ »_

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Hayatan-san. Mais je peux vous assurer ceci, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui ont circulé, il n'y a rien entre Lluvia-san et moi. »

_**« Pourtant, d'après certains articles, Lluvia-san a fréquemment été à votre école pour discuter avec vos professeurs. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que ferait n'importe quel éditeur, n'est-ce pas, Sawada-san ? »**_

« Voilà pourquoi il est un éditeur d'exception, Takkun-san. »

_« [Touché !] »_

**Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Trois Ans Auparavant. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

**[****夏****] : **Été.

- N'avais-je pas dit « _Rendez-vous à la station de Namimori à dix heures_ », kora ! gronda Colonnello en ouvrant brutalement la porte de la chambre de Tsuna.

Ce dernier piailla d'horreur et leva aussitôt ses bras dans la vaine tentative d'éviter les foudres de son éditeur.

- Je n'y peux rien ! finit-il par se justifier en réalisant que Leno n'allait pas l'attaquer immédiatement. Mon professeur de littérature, Nezu-senseï, m'a collé un devoir à rendre demain matin si je veux être libre des cours pendant l'été.

- Je pensais que tu avais réussi tous tes cours, commenta Colonnello en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit du jeune.

Il y dérangea Reborn qui y faisait un somme et le démon ouvrit un œil pour regarder avec un air menaçant l'éditeur. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille et attendit que l'adolescent lui réponde.

- Ne me dis pas que tous les cours que je t'ai donnés n'ont servi à rien, gronda le blond en fronçant dangereusement ses sourcils.

Le brun rit sombrement et referma son œil après s'être étiré.

- Pas du tout, protesta immédiatement Tsuna en se tournant vivement vers Colonnello. C'est juste que Nezu-senseï semble convaincu que je ne peux m'améliorer aussi rapidement sans avoir triché...

- Et ça ne lui est même pas passé par la tête que tu pouvais t'être honnêtement amélioré en travaillant avec acharnement ? demanda l'éditeur en accroissant son froncement de sourcils.

- Il est typique des faibles de jalouser ceux qui parviennent à s'élever malgré les difficultés, commenta Reborn en gardant ses yeux fermés.

- Je vois, murmura Colonnello en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Il se leva en s'étirant et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Réveille-moi lorsque tu iras à l'école, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant d'aller vers la chambre d'amis.

Tsuna soupira et se remit à sa rédaction.

Reborn s'étira une nouvelle fois et se rendormit.

.

.

.

- Ce fut un véritable plaisir de te rencontrer, Nezu Dotachiro-kun, babilla gaiement Colonnello en passant un bras autour du cou d'un homme quarantenaire.

Ce dernier pâlit et se mit à suer nerveusement pendant qu'il jetait des regards paniqués autour de lui.

- U-un plaisir partagé, bredouilla le professeur de littérature avec une voix basse.

Colonnello jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à sa montre bracelet, souriant si largement que toutes ses dents furent dévoilées, lui donnant tout à fait l'air d'un prédateur sur le point de se jeter sur sa proie.

- D'après ce que je vois, continua le blond avec entrain. Tu dois avoir fini avec les cours, non ? Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ? Et _après..._

L'éditeur laissa traîner sa voix et élargit son sourire autant qu'il en était possible alors que ses yeux étincelaient cruellement.

- Eh bien, susurra-t-il doucereusement à l'oreille du quarantenaire. Nous pourrions continuer notre conversation... Notamment la raison pour laquelle tu continues à saquer Sawada alors qu'il s'est visiblement amélioré...

Le bras de Colonnello se resserra imperceptiblement autour du cou de l'enseignant et celui-ci déglutit bruyamment.

- I-i-i-il se peut que je me sois un peu emporté dans mes décisions, couina-t-il nerveusement.

- Vraiment ? fit l'éditeur en continuant à sourire d'un air carnassier.

- O-oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sawada-kun devrait venir ici pendant les vacances alors qu'il est évident qu'il les mérite ! s'exclama Nezu en épongeant la sueur froide qui coulait le long de ses joues.

- Parfait, ronronna quasiment Colonnello.

.

.

.

- Est-ce que je viens de voir Nezu-senseï se mettre à pleurer comme une fillette effrayée ? demanda avec un air choqué Tsuna.

Colonnello, qui l'avait attendu à la sortie de son école, lui fit un petit sourire en coin et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Il serait temps que tu dormes, Sawada, kora ! déclara-t-il en hochant sa tête. Tu commences à avoir des hallucinations, kora !

Un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres, Tsuna suivit son éditeur et retint de justesse un rire.

Puis, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le district commercial de Namimori et que l'adolescent avait refusé de se rendre dans le bar de Jun, le châtain se rappela d'une chose importante.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu que j'aille à la gare, hier matin ? demanda-t-il en se grattant distraitement la joue.

- Ah ! s'exclama vivement Colonnello en plaquant sa main droite contre son front. J'avais oublié, kora !

Il se tourna alors vers Tsuna et, après avoir posé sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, passa un appel sur son téléphone.

- Mammon, kora ! Prépare deux billets, j'ai enfin su prendre Sawada avec moi, kora !

- Deux billets ? interrogea le châtain en écarquillant ses yeux.

- C'est ça, approuva Colonnello en rangeant son téléphone. Nous partons en vacances en Italie. Ordre du Boss.

Ordre du Boss ? Parlait-il de Giotto ? Tsuna sursauta et fronça ses sourcils. Qu'avait donc en tête son crétin de frère aîné ?

.

.

.

- G ! hurla Giotto en jetant ses vêtements à la va-vite dans une valise. Prépare tes affaires ! Nous partons à l'aventure !

Le secrétaire du blond hyperactif soupira et passa quelques appels pour s'assurer que leurs tickets d'avion étaient bien achetés.

* * *

**Et de ce fait, c'est reparti !  
Cependant, n'allez pas croire que je vais reprendre la publication quotidienne d'avant. Les cours ont repris et j'ai eu la faiblesse d'esprit de m'inscrire à des cours du soir supplémentaires... Du coup, pas vraiment de temps libre ^^"**

**MAIS! J'ai des chapitres de réserve ! Et, si le temps le veut, de l'inspiration à revendre pour cette histoire !**

**Donc, prochain chapitre sera publié dans peu de temps. Peut-être samedi prochain ? Dimanche ?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ! Je ne mords pas. :D**


End file.
